Ranma Dragon of Chaos
by Lord Keiichi of Umineko
Summary: During a messed up Neko Ken, a seal on Ranma's soul breaks. He remembers things from his past life. Ranma has to deal with the new memories, his personality from his previous life and his new problems. Now in Nerima for the first time! Warning: first story! dead
1. Broken Bonds

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters of Ranma ½ nor any other manga or book except for my own OCs. I have no intention of making money with this story.

* * *

Ranma – Dragon of Chaos

Prologue: Broken Bonds

* * *

"..." Speech (Japanese)

_"..." _Thought

**"..." **Inner voice, telepathic thoughts

(...) Explanations, remarks,...

"(...)" Speech (English, Chinese,...)

"((...))" Ancient language

* * *

Ranma and Genma were on a training trip. Two years ago they started the training trip. They never stayed longer than a few weeks in one place – only long enough for Ranma to learn the martial arts techniques. When he made friends they often left the next day. It was often like that.

Over the past year it became more and more difficult for Genma to win. Genma's plans were in danger. Ranma became too fast too good. Only with his tricks he could win. He needed a new technique to control Ranma, to beat him. He wanted him to only concentrate on martial arts and nothing else. For the past two years, it worked perfectly. Ranma was away from his wife who would comfort him if he was hurt. His focus was only on martial arts and his aim was to beat him which he shouldn't for some years. He should also have no education. He would stay dumb and controllable. Also he wasn't supposed to even know the difference between girls and boys so he wouldn't get interested in girls. After the training trip Ranma would marry a Tendo as soon as possible. The schools would be joined and he and his wife would teach at the dojo. The other promises he made wouldn't matter when Ranma was married. The result would be that his future was safe and he wouldn't need to do anything anymore.

Unfortunately the reality was a bit different. In the temples Ranma learned martial arts, but also asked for more lessons afterwards which didn't always include martial arts. The monks praised him for the will to learn and he would have to beat the lessons out of him. After some time Ranma began to doubt if his lessons were right. He didn't simply do what he told him to do but asked questions if he thought something was wrong about his plans and or intentions.

That wasn't the only problem. Ranma made friends. He was happy. His best friend was Ukyo but that wasn't the problem because he still thought that Ukyo was a boy. So the engagement with Ukyo didn't interfrere with his plan, but the latest developments did.

During a sparring session Ranma was distracted. He received a blow on his head by his father. He flew through the air. But instead of landing gracefully on the ground, he landed on the ground with the back first and then slid about two meters. When Ranma didn't stand up Genma was worried. He ran over to Ranma, stepped in some splinters of glass and cursed loudly before examining Ranma.

Ranma was unconscious. He was mostly bleeding on the back where still some black splinters of glass were stuck. He picked him up and ran to the nearest town into a hospital to him be checked-up by a real doctor.

Genma and Ranma were stuck in this town for two more weeks.

Let's make this Genma was stuck in this town. Ranma actually met someone he really likes.

* * *

Day 1 at the hospital

Ranma was in a bed and had a big headache. In front of him talked his father and a doctor. He couldn't concentrate much on the conversation. So he only caught some words like two weeks, broken leg, concussion and the most important ones no martial arts. In the end Genma turned to Ranma when the doctor left. "You have slacked off, boy and saw what education does to you. After the two weeks we will have some special training." After that he also left the room.

Then a cheerful voice said. "So you are a martial artist."

Ranma turned around to see who spoke. He saw a girl around his age with brown hair which reached down her back. She laid on the other in the room and smiled at him. He asked himself why he didn't notice her before but then simply said to himself it was because of the headache. He couldn't help but nod and smile too as he saw her smile.

"Yes, I'm Ranma Saotome, heir of the Anything Goes."

"I'm Hinako Ninomiya."

"Why are you here? I mean you look pretty good."

She knew it wasn't meant as a compliment but blushed anyway while Ranma still smiled.

"My right hand was broken. So I'm rather weak at the moment. But today is my last day at the hospital."

Ranma was confused. "Why are you weak because of a broken hand ?"

Hinako explained the Happo-Five-Yen Satsu technique to him. "It's the Happo-Five-Yen Satsu technique. With the technique I can absorb other people's energy but I can only use the technique with my right hand. After the drains I revert back to my real body. The past few days though I couldn't drain anyone so I'm rather weak at the moment."

Ranma was fascinated by the technique- a technique to absorb other people's Ki. He thought of all the possibilities of using it. He practically drooled. "Could you teach me?"

Hinako thought for a moment. "I don't know. I can try but not now, later."

"Why?" He tried to stand up and walk towards her. "I'm completely healthy. You can teach..." As soon as he set his right foot on the ground, pain flashed through his right leg and he fell on the ground.

Hinako immediately rushed towards Ranma to help him getting on his bed again. "When you are out of hospital I'll teach you. Not now."

Ranma nodded. "Could you at least show me the technique?"

Hinako looked at her plaster cast on her hand before looking at Ranma again. "Sure. But I still have to get the plaster cast off of my hand. I'll visit you tomorrow and show you the Happo-Five-Yen Satsu."

"Is that a promise?" Hinako nodded. "Great! Tomorrow I'll see a new technique."

After a while a doctor came into the room. "Hello. Well, Miss Ninomiya, I'm here to put the plaster cast off. After that you can leave the hospital."

In the end they waved each other goodbye and Ranma was left alone muttering. "A new technique."

* * *

The next days Ranma and Hinako spent a lot with each other. They showed each other their techniques – Hinako showed her Happo-Five-Yen Satsu and Ranma showed some of the things he could do without using his legs. (It were mainly Tai Chi and meditation exercises. Genma forbid him to learn those exercises because they were useless but Ranma learned them anyway.)

Ranma was fascinated. When Hinako used the technique, the Ki of the victim went through the coin into her body and transformed her into an 11-year-old girl while the victim laid on the floor powerless. He asked her many questions, but a lot of the questions were left unanswered. She knew how to perform the technique but not how it really worked. What he knew was that she has known the technique for four years and that someone called Happosai taught her. He let himself be drained to get to know more about the technique. He didn't find out more and simply made a mental note to not ask her again to get drained. You really feel like shit after the drain.

They also traded stories. Ranma told her about his training trip, the places he visited, the people he met, Ukyo, his parents, his father's lessons, the monk's lessons and what he thought about them- that some of his father's lesson were wrong. Hinako agreed with that and told him about her weak condition, the time with Happosai, how her life was after he left, school, her parents and why she was in the hospital in the first place. They both listened to each others stories intently, asked questions and laughed at funny moments in their stories. They often spent many hours together like that.

One day Hinako brought her homework from school to the hospital. Ranma didn't understand most of the stuff. He was taught in secret by monks at the shrine sometimes but that wasn't enough. Hinako noticed that he didn't understand her homework but also that he wanted to learn. She explained the things in ways he could understand. On that day they also came up with pet names Ranma called Hinako Hina-chan and Hinako Ranma Ran-kun.

The hospital personnel thought they were a cute together. It was more like a nightmare which came true for Genma. Hinako and Ranma spent a lot time together, they were happy together and even had pet names for each other. Soon they would fall for each other if they didn't already. Ranma was still injured. Forbidding Hinako from visiting was also out of question. The doctors said she was a visitor and a positive influence and attacking Hinako a defenseless girl would go against his martial arts code. And yes, he followed his martial arts code though it's questionable... and has many exceptions for a lot of things... and doesn't care much about honor.

The training trip couldn't go much worse for him. His son got education. He thinks and not only about martial arts. He doubts him and some of his teachings. He is injured and can't practise martial arts for one more week and now a girl catched Ranma's eye. The boy couldn't simply believe him and follow his orders like normal children. He was only a troublemaker.

_"Why am I cursed disrespectful and ungrateful son?" _Mused Genma._ "He only causes trouble. It all started with the monks and now my plan of retirement, err, joining the schools is already nearly ruined. Still I have some control over the boy, I am stronger, it can work out , but not without some drastic changes. But how ?"_

Genma walked down the streets of the small town. He did something he hadn't done for some years: He thought. He searched for a solution, but nothing came up. He was frustrated. All he had were problems. All of his plans failed with the exception of forever sealing their master Happosai in a cave together with Soun . Did he piss off someone important so that he had to watch how his plans backfired ?

On the world many people and some gods sneezed.

Genma was on his way back to the hospital to visit his good for nothing son. He was in a bad mood. He saw a small brochure on the ground and picked it up. He saw the words Neko Ken and unbeatable martial arts technique on the front page. He read interested the instructions of the technique.

Step 1: Take a between five and ten year old child.

Step 2: Wrap the child in fish.

Step 3: Toss the child into a pit filled with cats. ( To increase the chances of success, let the cats starve a few days so that the cats are hungry and eat the fish from the child.)

Step 4: Close the pit so that the child can't escape and is not only terrified by the cats but by the darkness too.

Step 5: Take the child out of the pit. Put a cat in front of the child and see if the child goes into Neko Ken state. If the child can't repeat the steps 2 to 4 until it can.

_"Okay teaching the technique would be easy." _Thought Genma. "_Let's see what on the last page is."_

Warnings were on the last page. The technique was forbidden because the children who underwent the training either died during the training, were after the training forever trapped in the Neko Ken or had an irrational fear of cats which could only if ever cured after years of therapy with a professional psychologist. That didn't help in most cases. On the bottom of the page was also written DO NOT TEACH THIS TECHNIQUE.

Genma had a grin on his face after reading the whole brochure. The Neko Ken was the solution of his problem. After the training Ranma would be terrified of cats. Sure it would be a weakness, but he would have control over his son again. He would simply have to show him a cat and Ranma would do what he wanted: learn martial without doubting him, marry a Tendo and work at the dojo while he did nothing. The preperation was also easy. Somewhere he could look for a pit and he could steal, er, borrow the cats of the neighborhood. He could buy the fish. If the technique worked, his investment would pay off. He would have to be careful during the training. He would stop the training before Ranma died or the Neko Ken was permanent. He still needed to work out the details but that didn't matter. He had hope. Hope that the schools would be joined in the end. The key was the Neko Ken now.

* * *

The same day at the hospital

Ranma has already been at the hospital for some days. His right leg healed but he still needed crutches. He asked a nurse if he could wear his normal clothes and was currently dressed in a blue silk shirt and black pants. Ranma and Hinako sat at a table. He ate lunch with her though it was more like Ranma ate lunch while Hinako watched how the food vanished.

Hinako shook her head. "I still can't believe how you can eat that much, Ran-kun."

Ranma smiled at her. "Make everything around you training. One of the useful things pop said."

"Ran-kun, you can eat slower. Nobody will your steal your food here."

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "Sorry Hina-chan. It's just a habit."

"You have a lot bad habits from your father."

"Yeah. I've already thought about leaving him sometimes. But what then? I can't go to my mom. Pop said she is dead and I trust him on that. He wouldn't lie about something like that."

"No! Don't leave him! I neither had a mother nor a father and life wasn't easy without any parents. I don't wish for you to live like do. I'm sure you can talk with him. Just don't leave your father. Promise!"

Ranma hadn't expected such a strong reply from Hinako and was totally unprepared. He nodded multiple times and added. "I promise."

Genma heard the last part of the conversation from somewhere where they both couldn't see him– the promise. Genma smiled from his position. The day couldn't have been better. First he found the brochure for the Neko Ken and then the girl even helped him unconsciously. He knew Ranma would honor his promise and fulfill it. He didn't know how he got to such a sense of honor. It couldn't be from him. Promises were made to be broken for him(at least most of them). But that was a question Genma didn't ask himself. What mattered was if the schools would be joined. And after this day it definitely looked better than in the last months. He still had one week for the preparations for Neko Ken which was enough time to get everything.

* * *

The rest of the stay in the town was relative uneventful. Ranma and Hinako spent as much time with each other as possible. Hinako always came to the hospital after school and on weekend she was in there nearly the whole day. They ate together, made homework together, told stories (Ranma could tell a lot about fighting styles, temples, myths, curses, magic,...), played some games and did a lot of other things. They also taught each other their techniques... with different success. While Hinako learned Ranma's meditation techniques and two of his basic katas, he learned her movements. But when he performed the Happo-Five-Yen Satsu, what happened? Absolutely nothing. He wasn't happy about the technique but about everything else he was. So he put the technique aside for a while to try later. Enjoyable moments like with Hinako were rare on the training trip and you should enjoy them while you can.

* * *

Day 13

A certain bald man was filling a certain pit outside the town with cats. For the last six days Genma has worked for his plan. He collected all sorts of cats from the neighborhood and from the wildness. If the people were worried about their small pets, he couldn't care less. Some hungry cats were no problem. Nobody knew about them. Nobody cared about them. So he wouldn't care too. After all the cats and the boy would be sacrificed for the greater good. The fish was taken care of too. He ordered a large amount of fish for the day of departure which was tomorrow. The boy would also be with him. He nodded to himself. Everything was taken care of. So the plan couldn't fail. As he heard a low growl from the pit, he was reminded of his only mistake.

One day Genma found a sleeping tiger in the forest around the town. He thought: _"A tiger is just a big cat. So the technique should work with a tiger too. Ranma certainly can handle a tiger especially in Neko Ken state. I am curios what it really is. Ranma will probably learn the Neko Ken faster with a big cat instead of with the small house cats."_Genma looked one last time at the tiger and decided to bring it to the pit. Surprisingly the tiger didn't wake up before it was in the pit. The tiger roared loudly that Genma feared what it might do if he freed it. At that time he did realize that the tiger would cause problems. He just didn't know how many.

The next night he stepped into the pit. What he found shocked him and was a major blow to his plan. He found blood, pieces of fur and several dead cats obviously killed by the tiger. He saw the tiger in the back of the pit. Its mouth was red from the blood. Some blood was on its paw too. Fortunately the tiger was sleeping. He really didn't want to deal with it. That showed him what a dangerous beast he brought into the pit. As he stepped out of the pit he even thought about not teaching the Neko Ken still shaken from what he saw. In the end he thought of a compromise he would teach Ranma the Neko Ken but wouldn't let Ranma in the pit for a too long amount of time.

He prayed it will work out as he tossed the last cats into the pit. Though thinking of the tiger he wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

At night outside the hospital

Ranma and Hinako were laying on the grass in a park. Before Ranma and Hinako creeped out of the hospital. They have only spent time in the hospital so far but tonight should be something special. They wouldn't see each other for a long time. This night was something they wanted to look back later as a good memory.

At the moment they laid close next to each other. It was a clear night , perfect to watch the stars. At the same time it was also cold just about three degrees celsius. Hinako wore a pullover and was under a blanket. Meanwhile Ranma laid on the grass only in his normal shirt.

"Ran-kun, aren't you cold?"

Ranma turned to her and shook his head. "Nope. I'm used to worse."

"Why did you want us to be here outside in the park tonight?"

Ranma looked up to the sky and adapted a thoughtful face. "You know during the training trip pop and me were often alone. Pop... well... didn't do that much. I was often alone with my problems. After some time time you get lonely. I searched for something that is always there for you and found the stars. Sure at cloudy nights you can't see them but they are there anyway and also I feel a connection towards them like dunno... like I know them and belong more to them than well earth. Like my future is somewhere far away in the stars."

Hinako asked playfully. "So you don't want to be the greatest martial artist in the world now."

Ranma's thoughtful face vanished and was instead replaced by happy face with a huge grin. "Of course I do! And here's one the most feared attacks. Martial arts TICKLING ATTACK!"

For minutes they tickled each other. They rolled on the ground. While Hinako giggled during the tickling match, Ranma laughed. They loved playing these kind of games and smiled at each other at the end.

Hinako was still out of breath. "That was ...(breath)... fun."

"We'll repeat that when we meet again. I promise, Hina-chan."

"You shouldn't promise that. We don't even know if we meet again."

"Then I promise that we'll meet again in the future, Hina-chan."

Hinako merely shook her head. Ranma wouldn't go back on his promise. He said both of his promises with too much determination that continuing the discussion would only shorten the time they were enjoying together. Also it wasn't so that she didn't want the promises to get full filled. Instead of arguing more, she settled for a topic change. "You said you watch the stars often. Can you show me some of them, Ran-kun?"

"Sure I can." With these words started a long sightseeing tour of the stars. Ranma showed Hinako the stars and the constellations. He explained to her what some of the stars meant to him. During his explanation Hinako listened fascinated and sometimes added some names he didn't know. About two hours passed until Ranma was finished. After the explanation Hinako asked a question she wanted to ask for quite some time.

"Ranma, do you have any plans for your future?"

"What? Oh sure. I'll wander around, visit temples, training grounds and several masters of different styles. After some years I'll be master of the Anything Goes and be able to teach students. I want to know a lot of other things besides martial arts but I'll study those things in secret and won't show what I really can anytime soon."

"Why?"

"There is a world besides martial arts. Sure I love martial arts but only knowing martial arts isn't enough. I believe in at least some of the stories I was told. It can be over in a few seconds and you have to be prepared for that case. And if I can't practise martial arts, then I have to be prepared. As for the second question pop doesn't like me learning 'useless crap'. He beat me when he saw me studying. That was two month ago. I have continued but he hasn't catch me doing it. If pop catched me, it wouldn't be that bad. I don't fear anything and that includes his punishments. Well, the last thing, it's good to be able to surprise someone."

"Okay."

"How about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, I told what I want. So..."

"I don't have any plans. I'll go to school and learn."

"Don't you have a dream or something?"

"I want to help people with what I do. Except for that I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Maybe I can help you. How about.... doctor."

"I won't work in a hospital. I have already spent enough time in my weak condition there."

"Police officer?"

"I think it's a bit dangerous."

"Priest?"

"That's too quiet."

"Stuntwoman?"

"I don't help people with that."

Hinako hit him on the arm for that stupid suggestion. Even though he barely felt it, he rubbed the spot where she hit. "Euh, sorry. What about teacher?"

Hinako thought about it for some moments. She would help students learn something as a teacher. It also wasn't as dangerous as police officer but at the same time not as boring as priest. She also helped Ranma and explained things to him so he could understand it. After that he could do the homework. If she could help him, she could maybe help other people too. "I think this idea isn't that bad."

"It is?"

She nodded. She saw a clock in the park and saw it was already very late. "We should go back now, not that the others start worrying about us."

Ranma shrugged. He would have rather stayed a bit longer watching the stars with her. "Okay."

* * *

On the way back to the hospital

Ranma and Hinako were walking side by side to the hospital. They were alone on the street. You couldn't see anybody on the street except for them. They heard two screams from a nearby alley. Immediately they both ran to the source of the screams.

They could see seven people in the alley. Five guys with knives stood with their backs turned to them. They couldn't see their faces but would have seen looks filled with lust. All five guys walked further inside the alley where two women laid on the ground. They had frightened looks on their faces. They had cuts on their arms and their clothes were torn.

The man in the middle grinned. "My, my what beauties do we have here? I think we'll have lots of fun tonight. Don't you agree?"

The two women on the ground were too frightened to reply, Ranma and Hinako weren't. "We don't think so."

The man's grin dropped. He and his men turned around to find two little kids. "It's late. Two little kids shouldn't be out alone at night. Go away and we won't do anything."

Ranma shouted over the alley. "Shut up and let the women go!"

The man left to the man in the middle spoke only loud enough for the gang to hear it. "Boss, should we go and kill them."

The man in the middle obviously the leader of the gang answered. "Two of you should be more than enough for these little brats. Do whatever you want."

As two of his men rushed forward, the leader turned again to the women. He thought the children wouldn't be a problem in a few seconds as did the women. They hoped the children would flee and call the police instead of playing hero. But now the women not only had fear of getting raped but also that the kids would be killed.

Ranma and Hinako stood in the alley. They saw two men coming with their knives first. Ranma rushed forward, ducked under an attempt to get him with the knife and kicked one man hard in the stomach, so that his plaster got cracks and fell off his leg. He ran further into the alley where he knocked out another guy. Meanwhile the other guy tried to attack but with a shout of Happo-Five-Yen Satsu Hinako absorbed his life energy and the man fell powerless on the ground. Then she shot the absorbed energy to last gang member. The fight was over in ten seconds. That only left the leader of the gang.

When he saw his gang on the ground knocked out or powerless and Ranma and Hinako unharmed, he realized he had no chance. They beat his gang and would have no problem with doing the same to him. Instead of fighting like the others did, he fled leaving Ranma, Hinako, the two women and his gang alone.

Ranma muttered "coward" before he followed Hinako inside the alley. They helped them getting up. They both thanked them and left the place as fast as they could. Ranma and Hinako also wanted to leave. They both felt good at having helped people who needed their help, but at the same time they saw two women nearly getting raped. The good memories of their last day together shouldn't be polluted by such a bad event.

* * *

They didn't speak to each other when they walked to the hospital. Both of them silently thought about the other. It wasn't before they arrived at the hospital before they spoke again.

Ranma began. "So ... I think... it's time to say goodbye then."

Hinako nodded slowly. "It was a nice time."

Ranma nodded. Inside of him his feelings were stronger this day. They told him stay, but he wanted to leave, didn't he. Before he might doubt his decision to leave (promise temporarily forgotten), he wanted to quickly end it. He opened the door to the hospital and said. "Goodbye Hina-chan."

"Wait!" He wanted to step inside, but stopped. "What ...is it?"

"Could you ..."Hinako took a deep breath. "Could you kiss me?"

Ranma was unsure of himself. He saw it a couple of times other people doing it, but he himself didn't have any experience in it. He wanted the parting to be short and without tears. Nobody should be hurt today. He couldn't do anything at the parting with Ukyo but he had two choices here.

"You don't have to kiss me." Ranma didn't miss the slightly hurt and sad tone in Hinako's voice. He looked into her eyes which held the same emotions as her voice before. He saw sadness, traces of being hurt and a lot of love. He didn't want to hurt her any further and made a decision. It would be his first time. He took a deep breath. "Could you close your eyes?"

She did. Several seconds passed until he actually kissed her. The kiss wasn't special. It also wasn't long but he liked the kiss. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed his first kiss, but couldn't really do it at the same time. In the back of his mind he knew that the more he enjoyed it and the longer it lasted the more it would hurt to let her go. He had a dream and for the dream he had to give up his love.

Soon Ranma broke the kiss. He ran into the hospital into his room. He ignored the looks the people gave on the way to his room. He arrived at his room. It was dark and nobody was in the room. Here he was alone. He went to his bed and put his blanket over him. Once Ranma was under his blanket an emotional wall broke and he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

At the entrance of the hospital

Hinako opened her eyes and found Ranma already gone. It was the first kiss for her. She would always remember it. The kiss wasn't very long but she could feel the emotions in there. She could feel all the love for her, though it wasn't free but held back. Furthermore the kiss had another special meaning. It was a kiss which marked the high point of their relationship but also the end.

She left the hospital with these thoughts. She turned one last time to the hospital and looked up to where Ranma's room was. "Goodbye Ran-kun. I hope we meet again." As she said these words, it started to rain. Hinako turned and ran away from the hospital.

* * *

A.N.

Some facts you should know about Ranma: Ranma is eight years old and is as strong as Genma without his forbidden techniques. He knows about curses but doesn't have one....yet. He knows that there is magic and that there are magical objects but neither has magic in him nor does he possess a magical object. The biggest difference is that he knows that there is more than martial arts but he has the same passion for martial arts as other Ranmas. Ranma thinks on his own and is in a lot of things not dependent on Genma.

Some facts you should know about Hinako:Hinako is eleven years old. She has learned the Happo-Five-Yen Satsu when she was seven years old. Her younger form aged normal at first but it aged slower and slower. Hinako's younger form is now eight years old and won't age anymore.

This is the prologue to Ranma – Dragon of Chaos. It's my first story and will be a longer story. If there are mistakes, give me tips so I can improve. Praise me, criticize me, everything is welcome. Just push that review button!

* * *

The topic of the next chapter should be easy to guess. Next time...

first chapter: The Neko Ken

aggrowriter


	2. The Neko Ken

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters of Ranma ½ nor any other manga or book except for my owm OCs. I have no intention of making money with this story.

* * *

Ranma – Dragon of Chaos

Chapter One: The Neko Ken

* * *

"..." Speech (Japanese)

_"..." _Thought

**"..."** Inner voice, telepathic thoughts

(...) Explanations, remarks,...

"(...)" Speech (English, Chinese,...)

"((...))" Ancient language

* * *

In the morning Genma found Ranma on his bed. He was sitting on the edge of his bed and had red eyes from crying. His plaster on his leg was gone which meant he could practise martial arts again and that they could continue their training trip. He was already dressed and had all his belongings with him.

"Boy, have you been crying like a weak little girl?"

He looked away. "No, I haven't. We should leave this town. Martial arts and getting stronger is the most important thing now."

Genma didn't know what happened yesterday but it was definitely something. Before he wanted to stay. Now not. What really happened, didn't matter. What mattered were the results. Now he had a son who didn't want to stay with a girl. His focus was on martial arts again. He was sure that Ranma would want to learn the Neko Ken with that attitude when he told him about it. He would have to leave out the discription of the training, the disadvantages and his real intentions of course.

"Boy, this town wasn't a total waste of time. I have found the manual to an unbeatable technique. I want you to learn this technique."

Ranma would normally ask how the training is but today wasn't a normal day. Ranma was distracted which Genma usually used to punish him. Genma didn't this day. It was better if Ranma had as little information as possible.

Ranma wanted to do something. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday. His heart said to stay. His brain told him to leave for the sake of martial arts. In the end he decided to leave but he wasn't happy with that decision. As his father mentioned this unbeatable technique, he didn't even need a second to choose. Training was the distraction he needed. Mastering the Neko Ken – an unbeatable technique – would definitely lighten his mood. He could get the confidence he lost last night back. A grin formed on his face as he thought about that.

"When do we start?"

"Soon." Genma led Ranma out of the hospital. They walked on a street which led out the town. Then they reached a small path. The path led into the forest to the prepared pit. They were ten meters away from the pit when they stopped. Genma turned to Ranma. "Boy, do you want to learn the technique?"

"Yes." Ranma couldn't wait to learn the technique.

"Good. Before I can teach you the Neko Ken, I have to prepare you for it."

"Prepare me? How?"

* * *

Some minutes later...

Now his questions were answered. There were also ropes on his hands and his feet. They should prevent him from using his arms and his legs. He could understand the purpose of that. He shouldn't use his hands, arms, legs and feet. Somehow he had to defend himself without that. This didn't answer the second thing he noticed. He was wrapped in several sorts of fish, fish sausages and other fish products. He asked the question what all the fish was for out loud.

Genma's answer was. "Do you have fear of the unbeatable technique like a weak little girl?"

Genma's question did exactly what it should do. Ranma didn't ask questions about the Neko Ken anymore. Ranma did everything what Genma said. At the moment Ranma stood at the edge of the pit. He looked down the pit but couldn't see anything. It was all dark in the pit. He heard some light meowing from the pit. His conclusion was in the pit were cats. Then he smelled and the smell that came off the pit was so disgusting that he had to turn his head from the pit. It smelled like something died down there. Ranma turned his head to his father. "What do I have to do now?"

"Jump into the pit. There you will learn the Neko Ken."

Ranma looked down the pit again. When Ranma didn't immediately jump, into the pit Genma pushed him into it. He closed the pit and would open the pit in two hours again. Now he could do nothing for the next two hours. He hoped Ranma would get fear of cats fast. He also knew that Ranma would fight against the fear. They would probably have to stay a few weeks to work on the technique until the Neko Ken would effect him. This time though he had patience. The training would continue till the end. Genma looked to the pit. "_Here the future of the schools wil be decided."_Thought Genma. Then he went to get some food in the town. After all when the two hours were over he had to eat and the boy wouldn't die. He was made of stronger stuff.

* * *

Five miles away from the pit

A big black wolf(2) was stalking through the forest. It was three times bigger than a normal one and searched for food. It was a demon and search for life energy. The last few days it only found small animals. They barely stilled its hunger. Those were only small life energy snacks. Today it hasn't catched anything yet. All animals were hidden somewhere. It couldn't sense them. The forest was somehow empty. It was like the calm before the storm. Soon some big event would happen soon. These thoughts were shoved aside with the remark. "Diet for fat demons, my ass. I'm just a bit big for my species."

At that moment its rational mind turned off and its hunger led him. It stalked through the forest until it picked something. It was life energy. It turned towards the source of the life energy. There wasn't one source but many. There were a lot of small sources probably some small animals. But that wasn't the only thing, there were two sources which stood out. They were far stronger than the other animals. From what it could feel, it were a strong human and a big feline creature. At the moment both the human and the feline were stronger than it. So it only stalked to the human and the feline who fought against each other. Both of their energy levels were higher than its. It looked like the feline would win. Their energy levels were dropping but those of the human were dropping faster.

As it arrived at the source, it saw a pit. The pit was closed. Under it was the food. It looked around but saw no one. Suddenly there was a big change. First a weird aura which was extreme demonic but extreme holy at the same time appeared in the pit. Then the life energy of the tiger grew weaker. At the same time the human life energy became stronger. In the end the weird aura and the aura of the tiger vanished only leaving the human in the pit. Its survival instincts and its brain told it to run away as far as as fast as possible. They screamed. "_Run away like a bunch of gay catholic priests with holy water were after you!!"_ There was also an opposite speech. "_Tasty, strong and fresh life energy. Yum. Fooooood!"_ In the end the hunger and curiosity won and it wanted to know what was going on in the pit despite its danger sense which went high wire by now.

It opened the pit and stepped in. There was no light in the pit but that wasn't a problem. It could clearly see a tiger. Its head was cut off laying next to its body. There was also a human boy. He was completely unharmed. The only evidence of a fight on the boy were his shredded clothes and the blood on it. He was clutching his head and was radiating a lot of life energy. Suddenly the body went limp and the life energy dropped to nearly nothing before it flared again with power.

The wolf had a decision to make. It had two methods of getting life energy. The first one would be killing the victim and suck out the leftover. It didn't want to that here. When you die there is burst of life energy. The life energy goes away into the air and only that much life energy as in the surrounding area stays in the body. It would be a total waste if it simply killed the boy. All the life energy would be gone. No, it didn't choose that method. It used its second method. It separated its spirit from its body. The spirit was free and could leave the body temporarily. Then the wolf spirit went into the body of the boy. Its plan was to defeat the boy in his mind. After the victory it would have the control over the boy's body and his life energy. Then it would take the energy and transfer it to its body. The last step would be to leave the boy's body and go back to its body. All in all, the second method was a lot riskier than the first. There was a time limit of thirty minutes. If it was defeated in mind or couldn't manage to go back in the thirty minutes, it was stuck in the victim's body.

As he wanted to go into Ranma's mind, he was knocked back into his body. He couldn't explain what had happened a few seconds ago. Then he tried his first method but stopped when the boy spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The wolf looked in the eyes of the boy. They were glowing. They held authority, experience and power. The message in the look was clear for the wolf. It said 'Do something and I will kill you'. The wolf left frightened the pit.

* * *

What happened before

Ranma was pushed into the pit by his father and landed in the pit with a thud. As soon as he landed in the pit, the cats came. There eyes were shining in the darkness. They starved for days but now there was food. The cats neared him and ate the fish. They were every where. On his face, on his arms, on his stomach, on his legs and on his feet. He felt their bites and their claws. He tried to shake them off but after he shook them they came again and again and again.

While he shook the cats, he thought about the Neko Ken. "_What kind of technique could that be? Shaking the cats off couldn't be the technique. Letting the cats bite oneself to toughten someone. That couldn't be it too. Falling from trees had a bigger effect."_He thought of what the purpose was but he only came up with things that could be trained with other training methods a lot more effective or didn't make sense at all. He really asked himself what kind of lame ultimate technique the Neko Ken could be. So far he was only annoyed by the cats and the training. The training wasn't a challenge at all.

For about twenty minutes, all what happened was that the cats ate the fish from Ranma and he in return shook them off. If the cats didn't bite him sometimes, he would have already fallen asleep. That went on for a while until the tiger in the pit woke up. The tiger roared. It was signal. The food time for the cat was over. Immediately the cats went away from Ranma. He opened his eyes and looked at the eyes of the tiger. They were filled with pure killer intent. The tiger rose its paw and slashed where his throat was. In the last moment Ranma reacted and rolled away. The tiger followed him. This time the tiger bit him in the left leg. The bite cut the ropes at his feet. With the right leg Ranma kicked the tiger on its head. The tiger let go of his left leg. The leg was bleeding and it hurt but at least he could use it. The tiger charged forward to bite him again. Ranma didn't know where the tiger was. He ran to the right and hoped that the tiger wasn't there. As the tiger didn't get its prey it roared and made an attempt to bite him again. Because of the roar Ranma knew where the tiger was. He kicked the tiger at the side of its head with his unwounded leg. The tiger and Ranma were facing each other. They looked into each others eyes. The next round began.

The fight wasn't one where techniques were important. It was a survival match and the tiger had all the advantages. The tiger was powerful and was unharmed. One bite or punch with its paw would be enough to either seriously hurt or kill him. The tiger could also sense him. It didn't need its eyes. Ranma had a scent and the tiger could follow this scent even with all the fish products and dead cats in the pit. Potentially the tiger was also faster. Ranma had the disadvantages on the other hand. His hands were still bound together. His left leg was bleeding and slowly going numb. All in all, he weaker and had a lower endurance. He didn't have many advantages over the tiger. One of these was that he was smaller. The others were his experience in fighting stronger opponents and his danger sense which had already saved his life in the pit for about twenty times. Ranma knew all the facts. The fight was rigged against him. His tactic in this fight was simple. Mainly it was ducking and running in zigzag lines to keep the tiger from building up too much speed. When he had the chance, he always kicked the tiger on the head. He tried to always kick the head on the same spot on each side in hope that after an enough amount of kicks the tiger would get knocked out.

It was a losing battle for Ranma. His tactic was partly successful for ten minutes but in the end the tactic only postponed the beating. He could avoid the attacks but after some time his left leg was causing him more problems. It slowed him down. That was enough for the tiger to finally get a hit on Ranma. The tiger hit his wounded leg again. Ranma could continue his strategy after the hit for a few minutes but the pain in his leg increased with each minute. Ranma changed his plan. He settled for an offensive strategy but first he had to get his hands free. He completely trusted his instincts now. The tiger attacked again. Ranma hoped it was only with its paw. He held his hand where he thought a paw was. It worked perfect. He felt the ropes loosen and his hands weren't hurt by the paw. He couldn't only kick the tiger anymore but punch it too. He didn't plan to run away. He stayed at the side of the tiger. If the tiger wanted to attack him, it needed to turn and then he could punch the tiger in the face. The plan was simple and worked. Ranma was on the left side of the tiger. The tiger turned to the left and Ranma punched it. That went on for minutes.

The tiger recognized that when it turned to the left it always got pain. The consequence was that it shouldn't do that again. The tiger did something unexpected for Ranma. It turned to the right and kicked him with its hind legs. Ranma brought quickly his arms up. He flew through the air and landed. Meanwhile, the tiger turned and sprinted to Ranma. Ranma wanted to run away but didn't have a chance. The tiger was already on the top of him. Ranma knew that this was the end. He was helpless for the first time in his life. He admitted it to himself. He had fear. He was completely at the mercy of the tiger which didn't have any. That didn't mean he would start to beg though. He would fight till the bitter end. While the tiger prepared to bite him to finish him off, Ranma said his last words. "I will never give up!" He closed his eyes and prepared himself to receive the bite which didn't come.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he found that the tiger was frozen in place. He tried to move but some force was holding him in place. The only things he could move were his eyes. Then he heard a voice. It was coming from him but it wasn't his voice. He closed his eyes again and tried to concentrate on the voice. He has never heard the voice before. At the same time it felt like he knew the voice from somewhere, like an old friend he didn't visit for a long time. The voice motioned for him to follow. Automatically he used one of his meditation techniques. He was in trance now but far away from the owner of the voice. He was somewhere deep inside of his soul. Ranma went into a deeper and deeper state of meditation and dug himself further and further into his soul until he arrived at a door. A seal was placed on the door before but now it was ripped off. He examined the door and found nothing special. So he opened the door.

Inside he found a dark room. It had no walls. There was no ground and no ceiling. There was also light in room. The light came from small points in the room. All in all, it looked like he was in space and not on earth anymore. Ranma entered the room. As soon as he placed a foot in the room, he felt the enormous power in the room. When he stood at the door, he felt nothing like the room was empty. He knew his ki senses were not far developed but he should have sensed this much energy. He put his foot back outside the room. He felt nothing again. Ranma stepped a few steps back. Then he ran forward and jumped into the room. As Ranma didn't touch the ground, he fell. He fell for about one minute. He didn't know what to do. He didn't see ground and felt no air resistance. He simply fell.

"You can stop now, Ranma." It was the same voice from before.

Ranma turned to the owner of the voice. It was a tall man. He stood 6'6'' and was about twenty years old. He wore black pants, a red shirt and a long black coat. His arms were crossed over his chest. On his feet were black combat boots. His hair and his eyes stood out the most. His hair was spiky and light blue. His eyes were even weirder. The iris was purple, the pupil glowed red and there were blue points on the sclera.

Ranma asked panicked. "And how do I that?"

The man was clearly amused. "Stop thinking there is gravity here."

"Of course there is! Or I wouldn't fall!"

The man smiled. "Try out my advice."

Ranma thought it was a stupid advice but followed it any way. He saw that stars stopped moving and finally didn't move at all which meant he didn't fall anymore. He didn't understand the place at all. Everything was weird and there was only one person who could give him answers. He asked three very intelligent question. "How? What? What is this place?"

"This is .... our soul."

"What do you mean by our soul?"

The man shrugged. "The room you are in at the moment is my soul. Your soul and my soul are both part of this soul – our soul. Our souls were isolated from each other but something big happened to you and you broke one of the 29 seals. The essence of our souls will mix. You will know what I know and I will know what you know. In the end it will be a fight about the control of the whole soul."

"So I have to fight you." Ranma took a defensive stance.

The man nodded. "Yes, but not here. That's my soul here and I'm the master of my soul. I'm not interested in fighting this fight. In fact I want you to win."

Ranma narrowed his eyes. "Why would you want to lose? Besides that I don't want to win by forfeit."

The man smiled. "Did I say I want to lose? I'll try to help you from here. You'll fight against my memories and they'll fight your personality."

"My personality?"

The man turned serious. "This isn't a normal battle. This is a mental battle. You'll have to be mentally strong. The battle ends when we both have all the memories of the other. I already have all of your memories. Seven years are nothing. So it's completely up to you how the battle ends."

"Why don't you just give me all your memories?"

"Do you think you could handle 62 millennia worth of memories? You'll get every second of my life."

"Sure, I can."

"No, you can't. I would completely take over your body with your blasted mind. I'll slow down the memories as much as I can. About one year each week which is still much."

"Why do you want me to win so much?"

"It's all in my memories but I'll explain it now anyway since you asked." He took in a deep breath and breathed slowly out. "My life was a mess. My childhood didn't exist. My soul turned chaotic. Then I became a being of chaos. I have killed demons, angels, gods, demon lords, dictators, vampires, werebeasts, magicians, witches, fairies, all sorts of holy, demonic, mystical, unholy and undemonic beings and so on for a very long time. Many innocent people died but I didn't care and I still do. The timeline's safety is more important. All in all, I have many mistakes. I could kill very good but I failed at other tasks. I hope you learn from my mistakes and do it better."

What the man said was a lot to take in for Ranma. He was a killer. Ranma didn't even want to know how many. The man didn't sound he would regret to have killed. He regretted something but not that he killed. That was something he couldn't agree with and would fight off. He didn't want to turn into a killer. "How can you be so cold?"

"I simply do it. You know you knocked out the rapists and even let one guy flee yesterday. I would have killed all of them. That's the difference between us. I kill to protect. You don't. I sacrifice some innocent people to win. You want to protect everybody."

Ranma didn't want to talk about that anymore. In the short time he knew the man he had already grown to dislike him and his attitude but he still needed some information before he left. He collected his thoughts. "What is that energy here? It's immense."

"That's chaos energy. It's very strong and concentrated. The seals have two tasks. The first task is to keep the chaos energy in this room. The second is to keep my memories separated from yours. I advise you not to break more seals. The energy is very strong like I said. The maximum of the broken seals is two."

"What would happen if I broke more seals?"

"You are a nexus of chaos. At the moment you are even a stronger nexus than usual. You get my memories and you are untraceable for every system which is based on order. If you break one more seal, it would only be bad for you. You would get more information. You would get about twenty years each week. The timeline can handle the chaos of two open seals but that changes after the third. The lines in the timeline collide with each other more often than usual. There is also the possibility that the lines drift off and create holes. All in all, the timeline would die together with everything on it except for us and other chaos beings. Your body could handle the chaos. You would only get a massive headache because of the memories after three open seals."

"So I would be super strong and one of the few who would survive such an event."

"No, you would be the one of the few who survived but not super strong."

Ranma was confused. "But all that power here..."

"isn't yours. You are only as strong as the surrounding area allows you. The timeline here is very balanced. In consequence, you only have your strength and very few chaos."

"So I don't get some power up?" The man nodded. Ranma breathed out in relief. He didn't want some power up. It wouldn't be his strength he worked hard for. It would be like cheating and he hated cheaters. Ranma wanted to ask more questions about everything in this place but the man stopped him.

"I know you have more questions but I think it's time for you to go back. Your questions will be answered by my memories sooner or later. First you have to get out of here. That is easy. I can help you with that one. When you are out, you should look for a sword. It's the second part of my soul. It will help you with my memories. After you found the sword you can go back to the timeline and deal with whatever situation you are in. Okay?" Ranma nodded. "Good. Now step in front of me, turn around and close your eyes." Ranma did just that. "Now you can ask one last question."

Ranma thought what he could ask the man when he realized he didn't ask his name. "What's your name?"

The man shook his head. Ranma could have used this chance to press some useful information out of him. Instead he asked something he would know very soon as one of the first memories. "It's Milan. Ready?"

"Yes."

With this word said Milan kicked Ranma in the ass. Ranma flew through the door from the beginning. Then the door closed and Milan laughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! It feels good to do something like that after seven years of doing nothing." He shifted uncomfortable and turned into a big light blue dragon with two giant wings. He walked on his four legs, shook himself and sat down on the 'ground'. He allowed himself to smile. "A lot better now in natural form." Milan looked to where the door closed. "Now interesting times begin."

* * *

Ranma's part of the soul

Ranma had a lot of first times in the last few days. Some were good. Other things were bad. Ranma was rubbing his ass at the moment. At that moment he had another first time. He truly hated someone. Milan was a killer, a coward and a trickster. He killed people. He killed innocent and weak people who couldn't defend themselves and needed to be defended. He said he didn't want to fight him. In the end he tricked him into turning his back to him. Ranma trusted him and he received a kick in the ass from Milan for the trust. He stood up and stomped angrily away in search for the sword which could bring him back to the real world. During that time he didn't notice that he received memories from Milan.

Ranma walked around in his soul. After some time Ranma noticed the memories of Milan. At the moment it were many but he could simply ignore them at the moment because he was still angry. He didn't know where he should go and could only go on. Several felt like hours he found what he looked for – the sword. It was a weird sword like everything in his soul so far. The sword had two straight blades. They were side by side. One inch was between the blades. One of the blades was white. The other blade was black. Sparks flew from one side to the other. Black sparks flew from the black side to the white side and vice versa with white sparks. The sword stuck in the 'ground'.

Ranma slowly walked over to the sword. He felt two powerful opposite forces at the sword but continued his way to the sword. When he arrived at the sword, everything was silent. There were no sparks and the forces somehow stopped. The sword waited. Ranma grabbed the handle of the sword which was suspicious normal. Two sparks coursed through his body.

* * *

In the pit

Ranma woke up in the pit again. He was in the same position as before. He was under the tiger. He couldn't run away. The tiger was going to bite him in the throat and kill him. The positions was the same again but Ranma's situation was different. In his right hand was the sword – the Kzrubon Bavlikqum Zeuchii(1). The blades of the sword were under the throat of the tiger. There was also another difference from before. He was unwounded. He didn't know how but the sword had something to do with it. He looked questioning at the sword. He wanted answers.

Ranma knew what will happen in the seconds if the time went on and the time went on. The tiger roared and brought its head down to bite him. That was never meant to happen. Ranma still held the sword up. When the tiger brought its head down, it chopped off its head. While the head laid next to Ranma, the tiger's body collapsed on Ranma.

Ranma laid frozen on the ground. He could move but was too shocked from what he did to do so. He did something he never wanted to do. He killed. His shirt was soaked with blood and blood dripped from the two blades. A dead tiger was on top of him. He never wanted to experience such a situation. He was a martial artist but martial artists don't kill. What was he? He felt numb and empty but not for too long. The memories of Neo streamed into his mind. He dropped the sword and clutched his head. As soon as the sword touched the ground it vanished.

Ranma saw several images of Milan. He saw Milan in his fights, with his friends, in his lab, in his wars, with his parents, being tortured, taking drugs, during the funerals of his friends, at parties, in various forms, making experiments with timelines, blowing up a planet with still three million people on it, having sex orgies,... When Ranma got the memories of the sex orgies with all the feelings, sounds, memories of the scents of the people and everything else, Ranma's brain collapsed. He had expected some of the other things or found them weird but seeing and feeling a sex orgy was too much. At that moment he was shocked and couldn't fight off the memories. His resistance broke and his world went black.

* * *

Ranma woke up in Milan's part of the soul. He recognized the lights. He still got Milan's memories. He was confused. "What happened?"

Milan spoke behind him. "You lost."

* * *

A.N.

This is the first real chapter. If you read carefully, you'll notice some things which don't add up or aren't explained in this chapter. I'll explain these things later in the story.

(1) Kzrubon Bavlikqum Zeuchii means Destroyer of Light and Darkness. It's translated from the ancient language. So don't check the word.

(2) The wolf demon is a low level demon. It eats life energy. It doesn't care if it kills a human or an animal. Both are food. The wolf demon is relative intelligent compared to other demons and has common sense. It doesn't kill more than necessary. These demons have a strong allergy to holy things like holy water but are magic resistant.

(3) Some of you will be happy. Ranma isn't allmighty and can't beat Ryoga into a bloody pulp. Ranma will only get the power if he really needs it and not for show-offs or sparing matches.

* * *

Some more things will be explained in the next chapter. You'll also get to know how the training trip continues.

You should also check the prologue. I added something in the A.N. about Hinako.

The same what I have written in the prologue goes for this chapter. I only repeat the most important sentence. Just push that review button!

aggrowriter


	3. First Steps

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Ranma ½ nor any other manga or book except for my own OCs. I have no intention of making money with this story.

* * *

Ranma – Dragon of Chaos

Chapter Two: First Steps

* * *

"..." Speech (Japanese)

_"..." _Thought

**"..." **Inner voice, telepathic thoughts

(...) Explanations, remarks,...

"(...)" Speech (English, Chinese;...)

"((...))" Ancient Language

* * *

Ranma woke up in Milan's part of the soul. He recognized the lights. He still got Milan's memories. He was confused. "What happened?"

Milan spoke behind him. "You lost."

Ranma turned around to see a giant light blue metal dragon instead of the bastard Milan. "Who are you?"

"Milan. Who else?"

"Milan is a man and not a dragon."

"Really." He had a knowing smile on his face.

That was when Ranma got some useful information from the memories. Ranma knew some basic information on him and all of Milan's bodies. One of them was a certain light blue metal dragon. "You! What did you do to me?!"

Milan made an innocent face. "Me? I did nothing."

Ranma screamed. "Why am I here?"

Milan spoke in a calming voice. "You are here because you lost against my memories."

"That wasn't even a fight!"

"That's right. That wasn't even fight but I can teach you how to handle my memories. You just have to trust me."

"What could I learn from you? Killing? Being a trickster and a coward? And why should I trust you again? Just to get kicked in the ass again? No!"

"At the moment I'm in charge of your body and I'm the only one who can get you back in charge and who knows how to handle my memories."

Ranma looked into Milan's eyes. He was still angry but then he calmed down. "No! I'll do it myself."

With that said Ranma walked off. Milan didn't even watch him leave.

* * *

In the pit

Milan was in Ranma's body. He stood up and left the pit. At this moment Genma came back from the town. "Boy, what do you do outside the pit. Didn't you want to learn the technique?"

Milan looked in his eyes. "I got bored by the technique. I think you can't teach me anything so I'll continue the training trip on my own."

When he heard his son's voice and looked in his son's eyes, shivers went down his spine and he had the urge to bow and beg for forgiveness. He could keep himself from doing that. After all it was only his son and not the old master. "So you run away like little girl."

The normal Ranma would have declared that he wasn't but it didn't effect Milan at all. He only turned around to go. Now Genma knew that something definitely has changed. He attcked Milan with punch to the head at first. Milan sidestepped and punched Genma in the ribs. Genma flew and crashed hard against a tree. He lost conciousness for a few seconds but regained it again. He tried to hit Milan but he made minimal movements so he was barely not hit all the time. It was different from Ranma who used more flashy moves. It angered Genma that he always hit air and missed his son about some millimeters.

In a second of insanity he unsealed the Yamasenken. What he saw shocked him. The deadly vacuum blades of the Yamasenken flew at Milan. Milan turned around for the first time. He ran straight into the vacuum blades. He kopied Genma's movements even though he didn't see them. Each of Genma's vacuum blades was countered by one of Milan's vacuum blades. Genma's eyes widened at what he saw. His son couldn't have learned the Yamasenken. When Milan's last vacuum blade met Genma's last vacuum blade, Milan was gone.

"Tz tz tz, Genma you shouldn't unleash sealed techniques. They were sealed for a reason."

Genma looked to the left where he heard his son's voice and found him gone. That was creepy. "Boy, stop this nonsense!" What came out wasn't as strong as it was meant to be.

Then his son's voice came from behind. "I think you should sleep a bit."

"What?" He couldn't say more when he fell asleep.

Milan looked down at Genma. "I think I can do something for Ranma and Genma. Let's see if he can learn." A small black ball appeared in Milan's left hand. He wispered. "Memo-Blast."(1) The black ball hit Genma in the chest. When he did that, Genma spit some black slime to Milan. Milan stepped aside so that the slime didn't hit him. He looked at the slime.

"That's why he has nearly no fatherly instincts at all. A small demon. That demon must have been in him for years. Also sucked out a lot of life energy."

Milan looked at the demon. "I know the demon from somewhere." He thought and had a suspicion. "Are you somehow 15000 years old?"_"Though it were only seven years for me."_

The demon looked like it nodded.

"Were you created by someone called Dr. Milan Dragobilic?"

The demon nodded. Milan asked himself many questions. How could the small demon still be here? It was just a small, demonic virus beast (2). It was a failure which should be in the experiment converter in his lab. He told Demitrius to put the demon in ...the....... converter. He knew whose fault it was that the virus beast got free but there was one last question. Why the hell did Genma have to get the virus beast?

He knew why Genma was such a bastard. What should he tell Ranma? The outright truth? Better not. He decided that he would use that piece of information later in a good moment. He nodded and went away. Ranma made the promise to stay with Genma after all. He didn't have anything to do with that.

There was one last thing. The demon. Milan decided to take a fast and simple solution. He wispered. "CDC 3."(3) A small black and white ball the size of a peanut flew at the demon. When the ball touched the demon, the demon couldn't move anymore. It was in a block of ice.

Milan went away after everything was done.

* * *

Some time later

Genma(4) woke up. It was raining. He looked around for his son but found him nowhere. He was gone. "Why am I cursed with such a backstabbing son?" It didn't come out with power again. He tried to blame his son but he couldn't. His son wasn't the one to be blamed. He was the victim.

He was gone because of the Neko Ken. Genma added the tiger after some thought. These two mistakes have cost him his son. He was responsible for it. The fear led him both times. First he thought he would lose his son if he wasn't stronger. He didn't realize after eight years that he was more than a sensei for Ranma but also his father. He looked up to him and would still do it even after he beat him. He wouldn't respect his decisions because he was his sensei or stronger but because he was his father. The case with not being a sensei wasn't even completely right. He was Ranma's sensei – his first sensei. He taught him the basics. The real problem wasn't the sensei part. It was that Ranma didn't trust him completely because he knew some things were simply wrong. Genma didn't realize the real problem and his fear made him think the Neko Ken was a solution for a problem that didn't even really existed. In the end, it only drove Ranma away.

The same went for the tiger. He made the mistake of bringing the tiger in the pit. Then he realized his mistake. The fear led him again. He realized how dangerous the tiger was but let his son handle the problem. He should have tried something at least. But no! He was a coward again.

Both of the reasons why Ranma left were his fault. He could have avoided both – the Neko Ken and the tiger. This time he couldn't give the responsibility to someone else. It was his responsibility. He wanted to get his son back. He wanted to be better next time. But first he had to find his son. Then he would apologize and hopefully get a second chance.

* * *

Meanwhile

Milan was a being of chaos. That was already something special. If you counted all living things, you would get an incredible long number. All of them are the order. There is always as much order as chaos but the chaos is distributed differently. Everybody has chaos in oneself because everybody has a good side and a dark side. Even if the dark sides of the demons are always a lot bigger. In order beings they aren't mixed. The good side and the dark side don't come in contact very much. In consequence you have only few chaos. So there are a lot of beings with next to no chaos. A lot of chaos is so left. This chaos is in chaos beings. In chaos beings the dark side and the good side are mixed. They react with each other all the time. In these beings there is more chaos than order. This is the case with only a few trillion beings. That is nothing compared to the amount of order beings.

Milan was not only special because he was a chaos dragon. He was more. He didn't have the most chaos. That was only a bit above average. He wasn't physically the strongest. There were a lot stronger people who didn't even need to be chaos beings. Some gods and demons were stronger in this timeline. His age wasn't what stood out. He was a child compared to other people (and I don't mean the body at the moment if you don't get it). His mind made the difference. He was a genius. He had a lot of techniques. He could use weapons but could also fight unarmed. He was a scientist and analysed everything beginning from areas, timelines, worlds,... to bodies, animals, plants,... to things which are more abstract like emotions, religions, music, culture, systems and last but not least himself. Milan thought different than the other beings. He was an outcast. He didn't have many friends in his entire life because nobody understood him. One hand was enough to count all of his friends. It were Rukia, Xellos, Demitrius, Kyuubi and Queen Serenity IV.. They could understand him at least partially.

At the moment Milan was sitting on a bench outside the forest. He assumed that Ranma wouldn't be in charge very long. Even though he tried to help Ranma with his memories, he was pessimistic from the beginning. He expected to have to control over the body. Nevertheless he didn't know what to do. The preparations have already been made about 15 millennia ago for the next few years. Milan had something at the moment that he only had a few times in his entire life. He had free time.

He thought about what he could do. He was in the body of an eight-year-old boy. He thought about letting the body age so that he was in a twenty-year-old body but dismissed the idea. It would just be a waste of energy and destabilize the timeline. No, he would stay in the body. He couldn't really think of something he could do. He settled for touring around the world, learning martial arts and hunting his own virus. In the end he made a summary of the day. "Puh. I'm pretty uncreative today. A Memo-Blast, a Destruction Core and now continueing the training trip...... oh yeah and my virus." Milan shook his head and prepared himself for the night.

* * *

In Milan's part of the soul

Ranma has been getting Milan's memories for twelve hours. He got different parts of Milan's life. They sometimes had to do something with each other but they often didn't. He wanted to find a solution for the memory problem but wasn't even a small step closer. He didn't even have hints or anything that could help him. The only thing he had was Milan's offer. And he would definately not accept the offer.

Milan came from behind. "And?"

"No."

* * *

One day later

The situation hasn't changed. Ranma only had more memories.

Milan was under Ranma. "And?"

"No."

* * *

Three days later

The situation hasn't changed again and Ranma only had more memories again.

Milan was over Ranma this time. "C'mon. Now?"

"No. I'll find something."

* * *

One week later

You can probably guess what happened on the other days. Milan realized that the situation didn't change one bit from day to day. If he didn't change something, this would go on for weeks and months. Milan was going to have to tell more about himself and what really happened during the Neko Ken. He was also going to talk in human form.

This time Milan was in front of Ranma. "Now?"

"No."

"I didn't expect anything else. I can't force you to learn. The biggest problem is that you don't trust me, right? You know the first meeting and how I made you angry with what I said and what I did? I protected you by making you angry."

"And how did that help me? I landed here anyway."

"Yes, you did. When you found the sword, you were still angry and could ignore all of my memories. When you touched the sword, it saved your memories. They are unchangable and unforgettable for you now as are your memories you still have to make. When your emotions weren't strong, my memories could attack."

"So the sword did everything. The sword sent me here."

"First of all, my memories sent you here and second, you should happy about that."

"I should be happy to be stuck in my own soul!"

"Would you be happier if my memories were not only in your mind but actively influenced all of your decisions and banned your own thoughts so you would be a slave of my own memories?"

Ranma couldn't say anything against that. He replied quietly. "No."

"You still have a second chance. You can win against my memories."

"I still don't trust you."

"How about that. I'll tell something about me and you can decide what you want to do with the knowledge. Okay?"

"You tell first."

"I am Milan and a chaos dragon. I traveled from timeline to timeline and saw many worlds and people. My job is to balance timelines. I usually go to a timeline and see if it is balanced or not. Unbalanced worlds are worlds where there is one big power and no or a small resistance. The big power can be demonic, holy or something else. It doesn't matter. If there is resistance, I try to make them stronger. The best case would be if the resistance groups got bigger and started a revolution. The timeline heals itself with the revolution. If that isn't the case, I have to go on a killing spree. I like it more if the timeline can heal itself because that means that the people are strong enough to take care of themselves.

I had a lot of different jobs in the timelines. I was a doctor, cook, policeman, DJ, farmer, computer scientist, teacher, general, bartender, chauffeur, therapist, referee, journalist, bodyguard, priest, food tester, librarian, scientist and a lot more.

My likes are fighting, games, bets, weapons, science, silence, music, pulling pranks and blowing something up. My dislikes are unnecessary fights, magic, dictators, royals who think they are better than other people , chaos beings who use their powers all the time and immortality. And yes, I'm immortal. It's a curse. It's more pain than it's worth. I sometimes thought of suicide. Nothing worked so far but that's another story.

I have my own fighting style. It doesn't have a name. It has mainly seven parts. The first part is the physical fight. The second and the third part are about life energies. The fourth part is about emotions, psychology and data processing in the brain or in other words what you can do about the memories. The fifth, sixth and seventh part are the real manipulation. I will definately not teach you that. My style is real Anything Goes. You can not only beat your opponent with your fists but also with words and thoughts. That is one reason why I didn't want to give you too much information. There are people who could press the information out of you or make you do things you don't want to do with some words. You can be manipulated with words at the moment.

Well, I can also tell you something about chaos beings in general. There are some rules. First of all, no chaos being is born as a chaos being. You can only be turned into one. Chaos beings have the same life span as the order beings multiplied with a certain factor which is ten at maximum. The life force of all chaos beings is chaos energy which is a mix of all the other life energies. Chaos beings usually have several bodies. I think I have about 200 forms at the moment. You have only seen two of the forms. Chaos beings aren't bound to space, time or timelines. You can go through time and space and jump from timeline to timeline. You just have to pay a prize for every action. You usually pay with chaos energy but sometimes you have to pay more.

Anyway I want to teach you how to use the chaos energy. It doesn't work like the normal life energy on earth – the Ki. You need special training. My memories are the first problem. You'll have to learn the mental techniques first. You can stop anytime you want. Give it at least a try."

Milan sounded honest but that was already the case at their first meeting. Ranma looked at Milan. He didn't know what to think of him. "I have to think about that."

Milan walked away. "At least better than nothing."

* * *

During the week

Milan has been in the timeline for one week now. He walked around in Japan and took part in various fighting tournaments in the underground. He was always underestimated and that was the fighter's biggest mistake. Milan was a child and had low reserves compared to what he was normally used to have. That didn't mean anything. His fighting style was in fact a style where you always used as little energy as possible. So the low reserves didn't hinder him a lot. The other fighters saw and felt the results. Milan took out every fighter. No fight lasted more than eight seconds and he always attacked the same points – the knees, kidneys, ribs and the throat. He earned a few 100000 yen in the end.

He bought the best parts he could find to build a laptop and other electronic equipment. He built the laptop. He rebuilt his own developed programms and upgraded the laptop several times. He wasn't completely content with the laptop but it was enough at the moment.

He hacked in the Japanese registration system. He created two new IDs. He created one for himself. His name was Milan Dragobilic. He was 'born' on 3 July 1984 and was currently 8 years old. He was half Japanese and half Croat. He lived with his Japanese 'mother' in Japan. He couldn't go to school because of a special regulation. He added some other important things and the ID of his 'mother'. His 'mother' had a bank account where Milan put all the money.

All of that was done in week. At the moment, he made a break. It was sunny and he was sitting on a bench in a park somewhere in Tokyo. He was reading a book when someone sat down on the bench. Milan felt a strong demonic aura next to him. He studied the person next to him.

It was a woman. She had long flowing platinum blond hair. Her skin was dark and exotic. A pair of five-poited stars was on both sides of her cheeks. There was also a starbust symbol on her forehead. Her eyes were shining and blue like sapphires. On her ears were some weird earrings. Milan looked further down. You could see her perfect feminine curves through her revealing outfit. There were also gold anklets on each wrist and lower leg. After he was done with studying her, Milan adopted a disinterested look and read his book again.

The woman noticed that he checked her out but then also the disinterested look. The boy was different compared to other children. He silently read a book instead of running around and playing on the playground with other children. The boy also didn't just look at her. He watched her secretly and hid his glances very well until he stopped. The boy really picked her interest and this time she studied him.

He was a small boy. He was a fighter and you could see the muscles on his body even though they weren't bulky. His hair was done in a pigtail. All in all, the boy wasn't that special. He looked stronger than normal humans but she couldn't pick up a battle aura. His aura was a bit bigger than average but also as unfocussed as a normal aura. The only thing that was special were his eyes but she couldn't see many details behind the sunglasses. The eyes glowed red and had some blue points. Hild stared longer at Milan in contrast to Milan before. Hild focussed on the eyes and tried to get a good look on them.

Milan sighed and spoke but continued reading the book. "You know it's impolite to stare at other people."

"Sorry. You are just interesting."

"You aren't pedophile, are you?"

"No, I'm not."

"Then why do stare at me."

"You have special eyes."

"Now you try to flirt with me."

"No, I'm not."

"I think I should go now and bring the book back to the library."

"I can help you with that."

Milan noticed three holy presences nearby. He stood up, grabbed all of his belongings except for a small microphone and a cell phone under the bench, walked a few steps away and turned around. He saw how the goddesses walked up to him and Hild but they didn't have bad intentions. Hild still sat on the bench and didn't notice the goddesses. As the goddesses were a few meters away, Milan breathed in and shouted. "NO! I WANT TO BE ALONE!" Then he ran away.

"HEY! WAIT!" Hild wanted to run after Milan but she heard Belldandy.

"What did you do to the boy?"

"Nothing! Really."

Then Urd spoke up. "I thought you were only bi."

"How can you say to your own mother? I'm NOT pedophile."

Skuld. "I think we should leave her alone for a while."

Belldandy. "When we find the boy, we can comfort him."

All three goddesses left which left Hild on the bench. Hild thought about what had happened. The conversations with the boy and the goddesses went somehow completely against her. She was lost in thought until a cell phone ringed under the bench.

Hild looked under the bench and spotted a cell phone and a microphone. She picked up the cell phone and the microphone.

She heard Milan's voice through the cell phone. He still laughed a bit. "I apologize for the small trick I played on you. I hope you take it in stride and aren't mad at me. You can take the cell phone and microphone as compensation if you want or just leave it. Oh. Don't worry. I don't think you are pedophile. If you want to say something, you can say it now."

This kid was definately something. The child played her down like no other person had before. Hild didn't want to let the kid off the hook that easily. She wanted to see the kid again. "Can we meet again somewhere?"

Milan mock-asked. "You want a date? Tz tz tz." He continued seriously. "Okay. Tomorrow midday at the same bench. I still have to do some things. See you tomorrow."

Milan hung up and ended the talk with that. The little prank lightened his mood but he had to do other things like bringing the book back or searching for an apartment.

* * *

The next day

Milan walked to the bench from yesterday where he met Hild. He found Hild already on the bench. "Hello. Did you have a nice day yesterday?"

"Hello. And no, I didn't."

"Sorry again."

"You can take back your cell phone and microphone." Hild gave him the cell phone and the microphone. "And now tell me how you did that?"

Milan put an index finger on his lips. "A magician never reveals his tricks and I do the same with my tricks."

Hild asked again. "Can I see your eyes? They are always hidden by your sunglasses."

Milan thought for a few seconds. "Let's say you tell me something about you and then I show you my eyes. But really, why don't you just try to take away my sunglasses?"

Hild looked at Milan. She knew he wasn't a normal child and that he knew what he did. She didn't know what to think of the last remark. Hild tried the first variant first. "I'm Hild and leader of a big company."

"Okay." Milan added mentally _"...or more precisely the Daimakaicho."_ Milan continued with his speech. "I think I should show you my eyes now, ne?"

Hild didn't expect to get off the hook that easily. The boy simply believed her. He was maybe just a simple boy who really pulled one succesful prank against her. "Okay."

He put the sunglasses down. Hild had a clear look at the boy's eyes now and was disappointed. The eyes were neither red nor did they have blue points. They were sky blue. That was an interesting colour for a Japanese but not more. What she saw in the eyes was just a small kid.

Hild knew now that Milan was stronger than average and was a smart child but all in all he looked like a normal human. Nevertheless something irked her. What she saw the first time wasn't an imagination. Her gut told her to not simply let Milan go.

Then Milan's stomach growled. "Well, you saw my eyes. I think I should go and grab some food. Bye."

"Wait."

"Hm."

"Can you give me the cell phone?"

"Sure." Milan grabbed in his right pant pocket and pulled out one of his cell phones. "Here. Catch." Milan threw the cell phone to her.

Hild caught the cell phone and went away. "Bye."

Milan waved to her and went to his favourite italien snack bar and ordered a pizza. He put down the sunglasses and pulled out his contacts. Now he had purple eyes with red glowing pupils and a sclera with blue points again.

* * *

In Nifelheim

Hild was holding Milan's cell phone. She could only find one number – the number of Milan Dragobilic. She went to Nidhogg. The computer of hell should have the data of all humans on earth. She entered the name Milan Dragobilic. She checked the timeline of all people who went by that name. In the end she had a very short list of people who could be the Milan Dragobilic she met. It were exactly zero.

Milan was very interesting. He tricked her two times. He wasn't registered in Nidhogg so he was also not registered in Yggdrasil. Nobody knew him. Maybe she could have some fun though she lost the first two rounds. Hild had to smile at that thought. She met someone who could fight her. Yes, she was going to have fun. She wouldn't pull out the big guns but some small teasers would be okay against the boy. She grinned.

The other demons saw her and prayed that her new play toy wouldn't be one of them and that the unlucky play toy would survive Hild.

* * *

Milan had been sneezing for the last two minutes. "Someone must pray to me again. Can't they believe that I'm not one of those stupid gods or demon lords." He was watching TV at the moment. He was bored, then super bored. Finally he was extreme bored and looked up. "I shouldn't have left my only key to my lab in my lab. All gone. PS1, PS2, PS3, Jackass, Southpark, Overlord, XBOX 360, Counterstrike, Mafia, Simpsons, Gameboy, Final Fantasy, PSP, Family Guy, Street Fighter, my laptop, GTA4 and San Andreas, Civilization, Scrubs, Assassin's Creed, Resident Evil, Need for Speed, Wii, Pokémon,..."

I think we should leave Milan now.

* * *

In Milan's soul part... after Milan listed all of his favourite consoles, games, TV shows,...

Ranma was thinking about what Milan said in his speech. He knew that Milan doesn't simply kill people for fun. He knew his likes, dislikes and that he is immortal. Milan had a fighting style which includes solutions for mental problems. Milan also gave him some basic information on chaos beings which includes himself.

At the moment, Ranma wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about one sentence. _"You can be manipulated with words at the moment."_ It meant that other people could control him by using words. Ranma didn't like that one bit. He was in the nature with Genma most of the time. He was free and then Milan said that he can be manipulated and controlled. He couldn't believe it. He made his decisions and it were his decisions. Or not?

Ranma went to Milan. He asked one question which decided if he was going to accept Milan's offer or not. "When have I been manipulated?"

"I have manipulated you when we met here during our first meeting and Genma manipulated you. When he said 'weak little girl', you trained harder. He repeated that phrase a lot of times and trained you to react on that phrase. That's manipulation."

"My own father? My father wouldn't do that."

"That's right. Your father alone wouldn't. Your father and a demon would. He was possessed but that's over. The demon is gone. Your father will be different but some things won't change. The demon was in Genma for a long amount of time. Some things will change. Other things will stay. If you want to be with your father again, you have beat me. And if you want to beat me, you have to know my weaknesses."

"What about the promise? I have to stay with my father."

"It's your promise. I have nothing to do with your promise. If you are too weak to beat me and keep the promise, it's your problem."

Ranma was quiet. He thought of what has happened until now. First Milan made him angry. Then he touched the sword which locked his memories and protected him from Milan's memories. When he didn't touch the sword, Milan's memories streamed down to him. They brought him back to Milan's part of the soul and his only way to get in charge of his body again which also promised success was to learn from Milan.

"You planned that the whole time, didn't you?" It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"It wasn't that difficult. So do you accept? You can stop the training at any time."

"I have no other choice." Ranma sighed. "I accept."

* * *

A.N.

That was the second chapter. This chapter had a lot of information about Milan.

You should get to know Milan. I thought of some scenes to describe him and his personality. One of his strenghts is the ability to lie. He can lie at every situation and can let it sound convincing but what he said in the big monologue was the truth (just a small help). If you are surprised that Milan has a similar technique to the Yamasenken, you shouldn't. 62 millennia is a long time.

(1) Memo(ry)-Blasts are a group of psychic attacks. There are mainly two groups. The negative blasts destroy memories. The positive blasts are more difficult and add memories. The effects of a Memo-Blast can be very different going from simply changing moods to completely wiping out all memories.

(2) The virus is a failed experiment. It was created for military use. The idea was to create to something that could stop demons from possessing humans. It worked. Other demons couldn't possess the demon. Unfortunately the virus is a demon. It makes people more ruthless and sadistic but it also strengthens the other emotions. If the people have a goal the virus forces them to concentrate on the goal and reach it at all costs. The virus was a forbidden because of its side effects. The virus is resistant to nearly all things except coldness. It dies at temperatures under -20°C.

(3) Chaos Destruction Cores (short: CDC) are a group of life energy blasts. They consist of highly concentrated chaos energy. They have many different effects. Here is a short list.  
1=explosive  
2=fire  
3=ice  
4=electric  
5=heat  
6=coldness (absorbs heat)  
7=light  
8=darkness (absorbs light)  
9=sound  
.1=goes through matter

(4) Genma still has the dream of uniting the schools. He will pull some stupid stunts but he won't do them because of the virus. He will do them because of his ...euh stupidy. What the virus did to him, still effects him but it will be a lot less in the future.

-This chapter took a bit longer. The main problems were how much information I should put into this chapter and the different scenes.

- Some crossovers should be clear now. You won't find Demitrius in a manga. He is my second OC. I don't know when he'll come. I think I'll throw a dice. There is also a second info. Milan will control Ranma's body for some chapters.

Praise me, criticize me, everything is welcome. Just push that review button!

* * *

The next chapter will have two focusses. The first is Ranma. The second is Milan and Hild.

Next chapter: Weird Games

aggrowriter

* * *


	4. Weird Games

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters of Ranma ½ nor any other manga or book except for my own OCs. I have no intention of making money with this story.

* * *

Ranma – Dragon of Chaos

Chapter Three: Weird Games

* * *

"..." Speech (Japanese)

_"..." _Thought

**"..." **Inner voice, telepathic thoughts

(...) Explanations,remarks,...

"(...)" Speech (English, Chinese, ...)

"((...))" Ancient Language

* * *

The next day

Ranma came to Milan. Milan was sleeping in his dragon form. Ranma wanted Milan to wake up. Then he wanted to beat him as soon as possible. He kicked him. He wouldn't do that to other people but it was fair game against Milan. He also had to do some payback for the kick in the ass at their first meeting. When Ranma kicked Milan, he met solid metal. Hard metal. Ranma let out one loud scream which surprisingly didn't wake up Milan.

Ranma walked around Milan and tried to find a point on him with less metal. Finally he was in front of Milan's face. There was a big bubble. He saw in some mangas that when the bubble bursted, the sleeping person woke up. Ranma touched the bubble. The bubble bursted and Milan woke up. Unfortunately there was a side effect. The contents of the bubble flew at Milan and him.

The dragon woke up with a loud yawn. A sink with a faucet appeared in front of Milan. Water flowed down from the faucet. Milan washed his face. After that a toothbrush with toothpaste appeared in Milan's right claw. Then he brushed his teeth. In the end he used a mouthwash and dental floss which also appeared out of nowhere. After Milan was done with everything, everything disappeared. That left Milan and Ranma alone again.

Ranma had been watching Milan for the whole time. He couldn't understand what happened at all. Things didn't simply appear and disappear in the normal world. This world – his and Milan's soul – was a place he couldn't understand. When he tried to compare this world with the normal world he was used to live in, it only got more confusing. Somehow all rules which were valid in his world were completely turned off in this world. What happened in front of him was a primary example for that. He noticed that Milan asked him something.

"What?"

"I asked you what you want."

"How was that possible?"

"In our soul things only exist because we want them to exist or we believe that they exist. And now to the real question. You certainly didn't come here to see me brushing my teeth."

"Yes, I want to fight you now."

"Already? I haven't taught you anything. You also don't know anything about this world. So I refuse. It wouldn't be fair. You have to pass five tests before you can fight against me. You will already be in charge when you pass my tests. The fight will be a bonus."

Ranma thought about Milan's words. It was true that he didn't know anything about this world and Milan probably knew everything. He also thought about the mental techniques but he couldn't understand what he should do with them. He needed to see what they could do. He shoved these thoughts aside for later. "What are those tests?"

"Piling things on each other, connecting two dots, solving a Rubik's Cube, getting a statue from me and winning at Blackjack."

"You've got to be kidding."

"You shouldn't underestimate the tests. There are also some special regulations for the tests. On each day you can do only one test. You have to pass the tests one behind the other. So you need at least five days to get your body back and your fight against me. I don't care in which order you do the tests or how you pass the tests. You just have to pass. I also have an offer because it's the first week. So you can do every test at every time. But that only is only valid for the first week and you can't pass in that week."

Ranma didn't react on the last offer at first. "I didn't mean that. The first two tests are ridiculous. Piling things on each other and connecting two dots are tasks for small babies. I'm also sure that the stupid cube thingy isn't much of a problem. You can't be serious."

"I'm very serious. And again. Don't underestimate the tests. So do you accept the offer?"

Ranma looked thoughtful. "What happens if I don't accept the offer?"

"You have to choose which test you want to do today. Then you can only do that test for the rest of the day. "

"Then I accept the offer."

* * *

In the park

Hild came to the park. She found Milan on the grass. His eyes were closed. In front of him were three small drums and a flute. In his hands were drum sticks. While he played drums, he sang. Milan only used the flute at the beginning and the very end. While Hild listened to Milan, she couldn't relax. The song sounded simply horrible sometimes. It really hurt to listen. Nevertheless she didn't believe that he was simply a beginner. He did it on purpose. The wrong sounds were part of the song. After about a half hour Milan was finished.

Milan put on his sunglasses. He grabbed his instruments and walked away. Hild decided to follow him.

* * *

In Milan's part of the soul

Ranma tried the first test. His task was to pile twenty balls on each other. He couldn't use anything else to help him. Meanwhile, Milan watched him. He laughed at him. "I told you. You shouldn't underestimate the tests. They are more difficult than they look like."

Ranma had to recognize that Milan was right. He had no plan how he was going to solve this problem. It didn't matter how he put the balls on each other. They always fell on the 'ground'. He couldn't even put one ball on the other. It was really frustrating. Ranma looked at Milan. "Can I try the second test ?"

* * *

At a café

Milan sat at a table in a café and waited for his brunch. He had already noticed Hild when she arrived in the park. At the moment he knew the exact location of Hild but he wasn't going to go to her. No, he wanted to have some fun. He wanted to play a bit more with her... after he had his brunch.

At that moment the waitress came to him. She put the food in front of him and walked back into the café. Milan watched a few seconds how the waitress walked back. Then he turned to his food and began to eat.

Hild noticed that Milan looked at the waitress a bit longer. She didn't know what to think of Milan. She concluded that he watched her with interest because of the amount of time he looked at her. So he already thought that way but he didn't when he looked at her. Something definitely didn't add up.

* * *

In Milan's soul again

Ranma listened to the instructions of the second test. It was more complicated than he thought.

Milan materialized a pencil, a piece of paper, a display and a stopwatch in front of Ranma. "The piece of paper has two dots. The dots are thirty centimeters away from each other. You can't cut the paper to shorten the distance. Your task is to connect them. During the test the stopwatch will take your time. You can see how long your line is on the display. In the end the length in centimeters of the line will be multiplied with the number of seconds you needed to connect the dots. The result has to be lower than 1. In the end the result will also be shown on the display."

When Milan was finished with his explanation, Ranma tried the second test. He connected the dots and looked up to the stopwatch. On the display of the stopwatch stood 0,1. His line was 30,07 cm long. The length was good but he was far too slow. Ranma tried that task for about one hundred times. The result was always the same. In the end the stopwatch always displayed the number 0,1 and a 3 was always the number first number in both lines on the display. It was frustrating.

"I think you should try the next test." Said Milan in a calming voice as Ranma broke the pencil and threw the pieces away out of frustration.

* * *

At the café again

Hild was watching Milan but she was really annoyed after some time. She saw how Milan ate. His knife was in his right hand and the knife was always 'coincidencely' in an angle where the light was directly reflected into her eyes. He also always tried to keep the side that was directed to her clean.

Hild decided to give up on spying on Milan. She was going to directly approach him. She gave up her spying position and went directly to him.

Milan lifted his head as he sensed how Hild neared him. He put down his cutlery and smiled at Hild. "Hello Hild."

"You knew that I was there."

His smile widened. "Wasn't that hard to sense the Daimakaicho."

That threw Hild off. He knew that she was the daimakaicho but he played the tricks on her without fear. "Who are you ?"

Milan looked around. "We shouldn't discuss that here. Here are too many people."

Hild grabbed Milan's arm. "Then let's go."

"Wait."

Hild turned to look at Milan. "What?"

"I haven't paid the bill yet and I still have hunger." Milan put down his sunglasses which revealed his puppy dog eyes and his contacts again.

Hild couldn't resist the look. She sighed. "Okay." She let go of him. Milan sat down on his chair again and immediately began to eat. Hild sat down opposite to him and waited.

* * *

In Milan's soul

Ranma sat on the ground. He held Milan's Rubik's Cube in his hands. In the end on each side should only be one colour. Ranma had absolutely no experience with those things. He studied the Rubik's Cube. It was 3x3x3 Rubik's Cube. Then he counted the colours. There was 9 times black, 9 times white, 9 times blue, 9 times yellow, 10 times red and 8 times green. Ranma hadn't ever seen a Rubik's Cube before in his life but he had a feeling that there shouldn't be 10 red fields and 8 green fields.

"Euh, Milan. I think something is wrong here. There are 10 red fields and 8 green fields."

Milan looked at the Rubik's Cube closely. "You are right. It seems a green field was exchanged for a red field. Sorry my bad." Then he gave the Rubik's Cube back to Ranma.

Ranma looked at the Rubik's Cube and saw that nothing changed. "Aren't you going to correct it?"

"Why should I? It's your problem."

"It's your fault that the thing is like that. Correct it!"

"No." Milan turned around to go.

"Come back you bastard !"

Milan ignored what Ranma said. "Come back to me when you want to do the fourth test."

Ranma saw how Milan went away. Ranma screamed all of his and all of Milan's insults at Milan until he couldn't see him anymore. He was sure that Milan made the Rubik's Cube on purpose. The other tests were probably also impossible. He was so angry at Milan that he grabbed the prepared Cube and threw it on 'ground' where the Cube broke.

Ranma wanted to fight Milan. He wanted him to feel pain. He wanted to beat him. With these thoughts he ran into the direction where Milan went.

* * *

A few hundred meters away from the café

Milan and Hild were walking side by side. Hild began. "So who are you?"

"I'm Milan."

"What are you doing here?"

"Mainly the same what you do."

"You aren't a demon."

"I can be as cruel and brutal as a demon. What I meant with the same job is balancing timelines."

"Why aren't you registered?"

"I don't stay in one timeline."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Your system is used to order not chaos."

"You aren't a normal child."

"I could never be one."

"You aren't a child. How old are you?"

"Too old. I'm cursed to be immortal. We can discuss that later. We drift to themes I would rather like to avoid. I have an idea. Each of us can ask the other five questions. We both have to answer truthfully and we both have our questions. I promise on my personal honor as a warrior that I'll answer truthfully. Do you accept ? I accept."

"I accept. I swear on my honor as Daimakaicho that I will answer truthfully."

Milan nodded. "That was my first question. It's your turn."

* * *

In Milan's soul

Ranma searched for Milan. He sat. In his left hand was the statue of a dragon and in the right hand was a red hammer.

Milan looked at Ranma. "I see. Well here is the fourth test. You have to get the statue but the statue mustn't be destroyed. You have passed when you touch the statue with both hands. The test ends either when you have the statue or when the statue is destroyed. There is no time limit."

Ranma was filled with anger and looked at the hammer. "Why do you have the hammer?"

"To destroy the statue. What else."

Ranma rushed at Milan. He barely noticed that Milan destroyed the statue but that didn't matter at the moment. Ranma didn't come to Milan for the fourth test. He came for Milan. Ranma tried to punch Milan but Milan vanished in the last moment. Ranma looked around. He found Milan over him in the end. Ranma walked up to him and tried to kick him. He vanished and reappeared about 50 meters behind him. Unconsciously he wanted the distance to be smaller and it became smaller. If he thought that things weren't right, they changed. Milan couldn't flee as easily as before anymore. Ranma was always near him. After some time Ranma had enough.

"STAND STILL!"

Indeed it happened. Milan couldn't move anymore. This was the chance for Ranma. Ranma jumped up. Ranma looked Milan in the eyes before he prepared to punch Milan in the face. Then he heard Milan's voice. "Stand still."

Ranma couldn't move anymore. He tried to move his fist forward but couldn't. The same went for his legs, his other arm and even his head. The only things he could move were his eyes and his mouth. "Let. Me. Go."

"No. First you have to let me go."

Ranma snorted. "Do you think I'm that stupid ? So no. You have to let ME go first."

Nothing moved for minutes. Ranma and Milan both wanted the other to be stuck in his current position. Then Milan tried something different.

Ranma saw a yellow ball in the angle of the eye. His concentration slipped and Milan could move again. He shoved Ranma back so that the yellow ball flew between Ranma and Milan.

"Now tell me why you are so angry."

"I can't pass the tests. It's impossible to pass."

Milan looked Ranma in the eyes. "Nothing is impossible. So are my tests. Those are mental tests and if you can't think, it's your problem. It's not my fault if you fail."

"What about the statue?"

"You can avoid it easily. You just have to know how. Tomorrow I'll teach you something more basic. I'll teach you how to use your brain and actively your subconscious."

"Why did you tell me the tests first?"

"I wanted to see how you react. I presented you a fast solution which sounded easy and you took the first solution instead of seeing if there were other solutions."

"You didn't offer me anything else besides that and even I realize that I'm massively inferior to you in this room."

"True but I won't change the tests. You chose the tests. Now you have the tests and you have to pass the tests."

"You can only fail the tests. It's impossible to pass."

"Nothing is impossible – least of all my tests. Those are MENTAL test. You said it yourself. Piling things and connecting dots is for babies. You have to THINK a bit of course. There is also still one test left."

"I bet it's rigged like the other tests."

"You won't know until you try."

"Prepare your little test." Ranma didn't have a lot of lust of Milan's games. He didn't have a chance anyway.

"Okay. It's time for BLACKJACK!"

While Milan prepared everything for Blackjack, Ranma watched Milan. Ranma was normally happy, confident and optimistic boy. At the moment Ranma was angry, frustrated, a little depressed and pessimistic. Those tests were simply unfair. How could he pass those tests? Milan could destroy the statue anytime he wanted. You couldn't pile twenty balls on each other without help. The only test which seemed fair was connecting the dots. He only needed some speed training. He couldn't forget the last test – the third test with the not only wrong but also broken Rubik's Cube. He was sure the fifth test was like other tests. Ranma wanted to start thinking of all the possibilities to make this an unfair test but Milan interrupted him.

"You can take your seat now." Ranma sat down on his seat.

"Now to the rules of Blackjack and this test". Milan explained the general rules of Blackjack, some basic strategies and what he had to do. In front of Ranma were 1000 chips. His task was to double his chips.

After an hour Ranma had only one chip left. He wasn't interested in Blackjack and hasn't even won one hand so far. Milan nearly slept during the whole game but he could still distribute the cards. For the first time Ranma really looked at the cards. He had a seven and an eight. Milan had a ten. _"Milan sleeps all the time but he also wins all the time. I haven't even won one hand but that isn't a surprise. Winning at least one hand would be nice. A six for me and a ten for Milan. Come on. Only one time."_ The cards came. It were exactly the cards he wished. "Yeah I won!"

Milan woke up from that. "What happened?" He looked around and then at the table. "Oh. You won."

Ranma didn't lose anymore from then on. He was focused on the game in contrast to Milan who continued to nearly sleep during the whole game. After nearly two hours Ranma actually passed. He doubled his stack from the beginning. "I won! I passed! I beat you!"

Ranma jumped around and shouted his words. He celebrated for ten minutes. Then he looked at Milan. He was snoring and clearly sleeping. That was the chance for some payback. He wasn't that experienced with pranks. He settled for simple prank. He shouted Milan in the ear. Milan woke up immediately. Ranma laughed at Milan's funny face.

"Huh, what happened?"

"You lost! You won in the first hour but in the end I won."

"I lost." Then Milan shrugged. "By the way, thank you for the first hour."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Milan didn't say anything and left the question unanswered.

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo during the fifth test

Hild and Milan were walking side by side. "Why did you play the tricks on me if you knew that I was the Daimakaicho?"

"I didn't know it. I just knew that you were a strong demoness. I was bored. So I thought a little prank was okay. The whole first prank was improvised. The talk with you was prepared. My plans usually aren't successful without several back up plans. I was prepared to meet you again. When I asked you the question why you didn't simply take away my sunglasses, I secretly hoped that you would fight me. It would have been a lot more fun. The realization that you were the Daimakaicho was only a consolation prize. There were a lot of back ups for the case you didn't want to fight but I didn't need most of them."

"What were the back ups?"

"The sunglasses are the first back up. My contacts are the second. Those were the only ones I used."

"So how do your eyes really look like ?"

Milan put down his sunglasses and pulled out his contacts. "They look like that." Hild looked at Milan's purple eyes with red glowing pupils and the blue points on the sclera she remembered. They also didn't look like those of a child. They were old, very old, several millennia. "I can't tell you how they look like because I don't know how they look like exactly."

Hild looked curiously at Milan. "Why would you don't know how your eyes look like?"

"I have been blind for nearly all of my life. My eyes were originally sky blue but I was poisoned. The poison destroyed my retina and blood flowed into my eye. I could rebuilt my retina but the blood stayed. The only colours I can see with my eyes are red ,when my eyes are open, and black ,when they are closed."

"But the book ..."

Milan made a gesture for her to stop. "You have already asked four questions. If you had continued, it would have been your fifth and last question. I will answer your would-be-question anyway. I can't see with my eyes but I have a lot of other senses. I developed and trained them. They are very sensitive. They can substitute even my eyes so that I can see the world in a way. I try to look like I can see. So did you suspect that I'm blind? None of my friends ever did."

Hild shook her head. "I didn't suspect anything like that. You behave like you could see. You looked like you checked me out with your eyes."

"I checked you out though it wasn't with my eyes. Anyway back to book. Reading the book was training. It is easier for me to see living things because they radiate a lot life energy. I can conclude how you look like and that you are demoness by analysing the life energy. I can even conclude which colour your hair has with that method. Erm, I think it's time for me to ask a question. There were three goddesses. One of them looked like you. What's your relationship with the goddesses? They certainly didn't want to attack or kill you."

"The three goddesses are Urd, Belldandy and Skuld. They are the Norns. Urd is my daughter. Kami-sama is her father. She was born as a goddess. I would have liked to raise her. I'm her mother after all but she only sees a demon in me. I think they don't like me very much especially because I like to manipulate people. On the other hand they know that I have dirty but very important job."

"Then they won't like me. I like to play those kinds of games too. My job is also as dirty as yours. So did you plan something for me today? I didn't plan anything. Up till now everything has been improvised."

"I prepared a small teaser. If you want, I can show you later."

"I take you up on that one. Well, we both asked each other four questions. I would say ladies first. Think of a good one."

Hild thought about what she should ask for some minutes. It was hard. There were many questions. She thought about his behavior. He could have let her ask the question about the book. Instead he interrupted her and gave her a chance to ask her one last question. But why would he do that. What would he gain by giving her information? There was also her being the Daimakaicho. Milan didn't care about that. The next points were the meetings. During the first meeting he wanted to avoid a confrontation. During the second meeting he rather wanted to fight her instead of getting information. He was content with the little bit of information she gave him and concluded by that bit that she was the Daimakaicho. He behaved like he simply didn't care about her, what she knew and how much power she had by herself and with all the demons. He knew enough and was strong enough even if he was blind. Maybe it was even because he was blind he knew that much and was that strong. After all he developed the other senses because he was blind. All in all, Milan was confident in his abilities. She saw the experience in the eyes so she doubt that he was overconfident. Hild tried to get a clear picture of Milan's character and fighting abilities.

The results were that Milan was a weird person. She couldn't place him in a box. He was unpredictable and could adapt to a new situation very fast. Evidence for that was the first prank which was improvised. It was an idea he thought up in maybe about three minutes. He gave himself a disadvantage with some of the things he said. At the same time she was sure that Milan had something in mind with that. She just didn't know what. His fighting abilities were unknown. He knew how to use technology. That was sure. In his mind were probably many tactics. She guessed that he used weapons. It was also possible that he fights unarmed. He wanted to fight during their second meeting and had no weapons.

What she she had didn't make sense at the moment. She needed some information about his past. Then she got an idea. It was a gamble but what do people say 'No risk, no fun.' "In the park you played a song. It wasn't for entertainment. There is a story behind it. I want to know the story and how you fit in."

Milan's smile died down. A few seconds passed before he said something. Then he chuckled. "I shouldn't have let you ask that question. I think I know why I chose to play with you." Milan looked at Hild. "That's your last question."

Hild nodded. Milan's reactions indicated that it was a big story.

"Really a very good question. First of all you are right. There is a story behind it. The song is called 'The Spirits of St. Kriztallo'. It is a very long song. It's about one and a half hour long. The song describes the development of the city and me. The song is split into acts."

"Before the song starts, there is an Act 0. In this part the most important facts of the whole world are listed off. You only get to know the most important facts. I don't sing this part and there is no instrumental or other accompaniment. The Act 0 is called 'Background' or 'Ruins of the Past'.  
After Act 0 the song starts with Act I. The first act is about me. I describe myself at the beginning. I was heir of my family's warrior art. My father took me on a 10-year-long training trip. The training trip is also described in the first act. The name of Act I is 'Training Trip'.  
Act II describes St. Kriztallo. It was the capital of Sabai. The act describes the the city in general at first. The character of the city is shown and how the city was split. The second part of Act II deals with the Halonacs. The rich people lived there and were also called Halonacs. The third and last part of Act II is about the Quads. They were split into ghettos and in the ghettos were gangs. Act II is called 'Differences'.  
Act III is mainly about how the life was in the city. I had to fight constantly but that wasn't anything special. I should also join the warrior schools but it didn't work out at all with the heiress of the other branch. The title of Act III is 'City Life'.  
Act IV describes the consequences of a series of successful assassination attempt on the biggest gang leaders. Act IV is called 'Change'.  
Act V describes a party. I should have been a peaceful event. A contract to unite some of the gangs should be signed. Instead the Halonacs disguised as gang members threw bombs at us. In the end the contract wasn't signed by anyone. Act V is called 'Failed Union'.  
Act VI is about the time after that event. The fights reached its new peak. Nearly everything was used from then on. All in all, that weren't fights anymore. That was war. Act VI is 'Out of Control'.  
Act VII is about the reactions of the Halonacs and the other empires. They tried to stop the war because it got out of control and effected them too. Instead the war got bigger. It was Quad-Sabai vs. Bavliqum(1) vs. Kzrubon(2) + Halonac-Sabai. Act VII is 'Wrong Reactions'.  
Act VIII describes the war. It's called 'War'.  
Act IX describes our most successful technique against the other empires. It's the Soul Fusion. Nevertheless both of the other empires were stronger. Those who survived the war were kept as prisoners. This act has the same name as the technique 'Soul Fusion'.  
Act X is about what the second empire did to its prisoners and how the empire fell. The title is 'Death Part I : Darkness'.  
Act XI is about what the first empire did to its prisoners and how the empire fell. It fell at the same time as the other empire. The title of Act XI is 'Death Part II : Light'.  
Act XII is the last part of the song. Everything is gone. St. Kriztallo, the ghettos, Quads, Halonacs, planets, stars, colours, the time, past , present, future , the whole timeline. There are no timelines where St. Kriztallo exists anymore. You call such an event a Destination Call. The last act is called 'Destination Call'."

"That should answer your question. I know some unpleasant questions but I don't need to ask the questions. I'm more interested in a fight. If you accept, I won't ask more questions. It would be a sparring match of course. No killing blows."

"Okay. When and where?"

"In one week, after I have seen your teaser and you can choose the place."

* * *

In Milan's soul

Ranma had done all five tests. Four of the tests were complete failures but one test wasn't. The fifth test was different. At the moment he held the cards he used during the game of Blackjack. The balls, the broken Rubik's Cube and everything he needed for the second test laid next to him.

Ranma thought about the tests. He analysed the last test. He spread the cards in front of him. He looked at all cards but he couldn't find anything suspicious. Ranma tried to remember what happened during that test. First he lost all hands. He assumed he would lose and it happened. When he won his first hand, it was a turning point. That hand changed everything.

Ranma tried to remember what he during that first hand. He focussed on the game and wanted to win that hand. Could that be the solution? It was too simple but it was also the only hint he had.

* * *

In an alley

Milan looked at a wolf demon. He had a smile on his face. "We meet again."

The wolf demon wasn't happy. He clearly recognized Milan. The power from their last meeting was gone but the eyes weren't and that put him on edge. He was nervous. "You aren't mad at me , are you?"

Milan shook his head. "Nope. I was just annoyed."

The wolf demon answered slowly. "Yeah ......... annoyed.......... can I .... go now, ... please?"

"Just one question. What's your name ?"

"Err, Koji."

"Okay. That's everything for now. You can go now if you want."

"Thanks." Koji took up that offer and left immediately.

Hild sweatdropped at the scene. The big wolf was scared of a small Milan because of an annoyed look. He felt uncomfortable and wanted to leave as soon as possible while Milan was completely relaxed. Demons really weren't what they used to be.

"You met before?"

"Yep, but we can discuss that later."

* * *

A.N.

That was another chapter. You can look for some hidden stuff again and ask again why I put some of that stuff into this fic. There should only be some things you don't know.

(1) Bavliqum was one of the three big empires in the St. Kriztallo timeline. Other names were the Dark Empire or ex-Nifelheim.

(2) Kzrubon was one of the three big empires in the St. Krizallo timeline. Other names were the Light Empire or ex-Asgard.

(3) Koji will be someone who will randomly appear from time to time. Koji will be somewhat my multipurpose tool to show some things.

(4) There will be two or three more Milan chapters. It won't be more even if there is a lot of more stuff. After all this is a Ranma fic.

Now you can guess how much of Milan's past will repeat again. The name of Milan's sword also gets a new meaning now.

Praise me, criticize me, everything is welcome. Just push that review button!

* * *

In the next chapter Ranma will get some real lessons. Milan and Hild will have their sparring match and you can guess how many solutions Ranma will have after that chapter. It's something between 1 and 5.

Next chapter: Insanity

aggrowriter


	5. Insanity

Disclaimer:I don't own any characters of Ranma ½ nor any other manga or book except for my own OCs. I have no intention of making money with this story.

* * *

Ranma – Dragon of Chaos

Chapter Four: Insanity

* * *

"..." Speech (Japanese)

_"..." _Thought

**"..." **Inner voice, telepathic thoughts

(...) Explanations, remarks,...

"(...)" Speech (English, Chinese, ...)

"((...))" Ancient language

* * *

In Milan's soul

Milan and Ranma sat opposite to each other. Milan was in his human form. "Today we'll do something about the memory problem. The biggest dangers are over. You can't forget your own memories. At the moment you probably get the memories but you can't do anything with them. You can't use the information. Answer my question. Did you get information from my memories when you wanted the information?"

Ranma had to think a bit. "There was one time. You were in your dragon form. I wanted to know how it was possible that you were Milan. Then I knew all of your forms. Yeah, that's it."

Milan nodded. "That's good. You have limited control. When you ask the memories, they give you an answer. Can we do an experiment? Ask for information about the Dark Empire."

"Okay." Ranma tried to get the information. Then he shook his head. "Something is blocking me."

"That would be me. It seems that I can deny you the access to some of my memories. That's good. So there is no short cut. You have to get the solution of the tests by yourself. Do you have any memory holes or something like that?"

"It's a bit blurry before the training trip started."

"You hesitated before you touched the sword. Well, not everything could go right. I said that I would teach you how to use your whole brain and your subconscious actively. I'll show you some exercises to train your brain. The subconscious is a separate part of your brain. How should I describe it?" Milan thought a bit. "There is something like a door that separates the subconscious from the rest of your brain. I can show you the way to the door but you have to open it yourself. After you did that, it should be a lot easier for you to handle my memories. I think you should begin with the subconscious because it will already help you after you open the door to the subconscious. Maybe you'll be able to even sense what I do while I borrow your body. Okay, now I explain what you have to do."

Ranma listened intently to Milan's instructions. He had to go into a deep trance. Sometime he would see a door. He had to open the door and that's all. It were mainly the same steps as before with the seals that separated his and Milan's soul parts. Ranma asked if there was any danger that he might accidentally break another seal. Milan's answer was that there was no danger. The seals belong to both, Ranma and Milan, but only the one with the body could break another one. In contrast to that the door to Ranma's subconscious was only his door and could only be opened by himself and no one else. The motivation was also big. Knowing what Milan does would definitely be good.

Ranma found the task difficult. He was calm but Milan's memories came. They wanted distract him and push him away from his center but Ranma concentrated on his task. Then he saw the door to his subconscious. Meanwhile, the memories stopped. Ranma saw that as a sign that the door may have the effect that it blocks the memories. He was sure that the memories couldn't do anything anymore. He just had to grab the handle and push the door open. In the last moment, the memories made one last attack. Ranma was so surprised that he lost his focus.

Ranma opened his eyes.

"So did you open the door ?"

Ranma shook his head. "First the memories came. Then there was complete silence and in the last moments the memories came again."

"It seems my memories are tricky. They haven't given up despite not being able to erase your memories."

Ranma looked at Milan irritated. "Huh? You talk about your memories like they actually really live."

"They do in a way. One year each week is just an average. When you are strong, they won't give you that much information. When you are weak, they will try to stuff as much information as possible into your brain. That's the way how I would break a person if I were in the position of my memories. Knowing where the memories come from, it's likely that they use exactly that strategy. So, are you going to try again? You need as much mental power as possible."

Ranma nodded. The memories used the same tactic as before. This time Ranma knew that he couldn't let his guard down before he opened the door. When he did that, it felt like the constant flow of the memories slowed down. Instead of streaming in his brain in a tempo he couldn't follow, the memories came in a tempo of about 32 times the real time. He could only get some of the main information but that was more than before. Before he could get nearly no information at all out of the memories.

Ranma opened his eyes again.

"Did you do it this time ?"

Ranma nodded. "Yes, and now the memories are somehow slower."

"Okay. I think I should teach you something real now."

"Really?"

Milan nodded. "First of all, do you know what life energy is?"

"Yes, it's the energy all living beings produce."

"What's your life energy?"

"Ki,what else?"

"Your life energy isn't ki anymore. It's chaos energy now. I want you to meditate. Concentrate on the chaos. Feel the chaos. Try push some of it out of your body in the end. "

Ranma went into a position to meditate again. He closed his closed his eyes. He simply sat calmly for an unknown amount of time and meditated. Finally, Ranma opened his eyes and looked at his right hand. There was black and white ball in his hand.

"So how does chaos energy feel?"

"It isn't pure. I think I felt ki, something that simply made me feel good and warm, something very evil and just wants to destroy, um, and there were a lot of other things too. It wants to create and destroy things at the same time. When I wanted to push out the chaos, it didn't work at first. It flowed away every time I tried to push it out. Then I just wanted to concentrate it in one point."

"You just need to repeat it. It'll get easier. You can also experiment a bit with the chaos if pushing it out is too boring and try to split it. If you want to know how, you can look it up in the memories. I think lesson's over. How many solutions for the tests do you have?"

"Four."

Milan nodded. "Then show me."

* * *

A while later

Ranma was currently doing the second test. He had to connect two dots again. It was the fourth test at that day. Before he played Blackjack with where he won in the same way as before except that he won from the beginning. Then he had to pile the balls on each other. He simply wanted the balls to stay on each other and it worked on the first attempt. The third test was the Rubik's Cube. It was still broken but Milan refused to repair it. Milan said he had to repair the Rubik's Cube because he broke it. It was surprisingly easy. Ranma put the two parts of the Rubik's Cube together and willed the Rubik's Cube to be whole again. From then on it was easy. He closed his eyes and twisted the sides of the Rubik's Cube a few times. Ranma had a clear picture of how the Rubik's Cube should look like when he opened his eyes again. It should be solved and it was solved when he opened his eyes again. He solved all the three tests in basically the same way.

Now Ranma held a pencil in his right hand. In front of him was a piece of paper with two dots which were exactly 30 cm apart from each other. There was also a display and a stopwatch. Milan watched Ranma.

Ranma thought that he could reduce the time. He just needed to will his arm become faster. He had to connect the dots in at least 0,03 seconds. On the stopwatch stood 0,1 again. Ranma didn't need to look at the display to know that he failed. He tried it several times again. The result was always 0,1 which was suspicious.

Ranma made an experiment. He didn't want to connect the dots as fast as possible. No, this time he wanted to connect the dots in five seconds. That was a lot more than 0,1 seconds but the result didn't change. It was 0,1 again. That meant that time was something that didn't matter at all in this test. The result was always 0,1.

"This stopwatch isn't a stopwatch."

Milan clapped with his hands. "Congratulation! The first step is done even if your conclusion isn't completely right."

Ranma looked at Milan. "What do you mean?"

"I won't tell you before you have passed all tests."

Ranma forced himself not to go after Milan. He concentrated on the test. Now only reducing the distance was left. He willed the piece of paper to be smaller but nothing happened.

"The dots are exactly 30 cm aprt from each other - not more, not less. I think you understand the real problem now."

"How is that going to help me? Now I know that I can neither reduce the distance nor reduce the time." This time Ranma didn't say that this task was impossible. He said that the other tests were impossible and the solution was rather simple in the end.

"I assure you that there is a solution. I bet you won't find the solution by thinking. I think the solution will randomly come to you. Just keep an open mind. Well, there is still one more test. Do you feel like fighting against me ?"

Ranma nodded. Somehow he could always think better while he moved. When he sat and did nothing, he simply couldn't stay concentrated. "Sure. Maybe I get some ideas during the fight."

Milan materialized his red hammer and a statue of an elephant this time. "Let's begin."

* * *

Five days later

It was the last day. Then Milan's offer wasn't valid anymore. Ranma wanted to use this day to find the solution for the second test. He tried to manipulate the stopwatch and the display but he found out that he couldn't. Milan said that they couldn't be manipulated and that it was a nice try but manipulating the measuring instruments would be far too complicated to be his solution.

At the moment Ranma laid on the ground and looked up. He spoke a bit to himself. "Now I know what I can't do. The shortest line I can draw is at least 30 cm long. The 'time' is always 0,1 seconds. I can't do anything about the stopwatch and the display. What can I do ?" There was nothing he could think of to pass the second test.

There was also another thing that troubled Ranma. It were Milan's memories. He knew some of his secrets. Milan's name also wasn't Milan from the beginning for example. It was Ranma.

At that moment, a scene came to his mind.

* * *

Flashback – St. Kriztallo , Quad-Sabai , other timeline , 61981 years ago (for Milan)

Milan looked out a window. First he looked up to see the dark red sky. Then he looked down at the street where people appeared and disappeared. Dead people laid on the street but neither Milan nor the other people in St. Kriztallo cared. It happened everyday and the people in St. Kriztallo were used to the fights between the gangs which often ended with some dead people.

Milan sighed and went to the dojo where saw his fiancée practicing. He thought about the situation with her. He met three years ago after 10-year-long training trip. Their fathers wanted them to marry to join the schools. They tried everything to push them together. They removed the occupied signs for example. The results were that he and his fiancée fought against each other instead of developing feelings for each other. Their fathers simply couldn't recognize that he and his fiancée weren't made for each other. He sighed again. He was sick of the situation. _"((Why would I want to marry some clumsy and uncute tomboy whose cooking skills are worse than atomic waste anyway?))"_

Said clumsy and uncute tomboy was standing in front of him. She was glowing red and held a huge metallic hammer. Her right eye was twitching. She was ready to punish him again. She asked angrily. "((What did you say ?))"

"((Nuthin', tomboy.))" Milan continued in a sarcastic but also tired voice. "((And now bring yer 'rightous fury' upon me.))"

She got angrier than before. "((How dare you mock me, pervert ! RANMA NO BAKA!))" She swung her hammer at him and Milan flew through the roof of the dojo again.

* * *

At that time Milan was already on the verge of breaking down. Milan had stuffed all of his anger, frustration and depression from all the girls and rivals after him away. His aura was always filled with confidence to show no weakness. The sarcasm in that scene was a variation to his usual confidence and a sign that Milan finally wanted the mess to end. He decided that if blood had to flow to end that insanity then it would flow. It was a massacre in the end.

This was a memory of Milan when he was 19. That was beginning of the death of Ranma.

Ranma (younger one) also knew some of the important events that happened afterwards that made Ranma (older one) turn into Milan.

Milan became friends with a guy named Pantyhose Taro because he helped Milan killing the other people during the massacre and because Milan helped Taro changing his name. They fought together in the war against the Light Empire and the Dark Empire which was an emotionally and mentally and later also physically draining experience. His attitude during the war was quiet, cold-hearted, calculating and absolutely merciless which stood completely in conflict with his once easy going, cheerful, innocent and a bit childish nature.

The next important event was when Milan's soul fusioned with a few thousand holy and demonic souls. Milan fell into a coma after having fusioned with that many souls and woke up in a cell that was in a sub dimension in the Dark Empire where he was tortured to make him release the souls. Ranma couldn't find out what exactly happened there (not that Ranma even wanted to know the details of Milan's torture) but he could see the results.

Milan was cold. He didn't choose to be like that. If he let his emotion run free, he would end up in a berserker state and kill and destroy everybody and everything around him. His emotions were in what you could call a frozen state. When they weren't, Milan would come to an emotional state like when he got out of the sub dimension and that was a state of eternal rage.

Milan promised to himself that he would never be in a berserker state again after he heard what he had done. He would never be controlled by his emotions. He would control them instead. He promised to himself that he would protect his friends with everything he has even if it would cost him his freedom or soul. He once ripped out a big chunk of his soul for Demitrius and he would do it again.

Then there was his soul. His soul was pure chaotic and hacked into pieces. All of the demonic souls were hacked into so small pieces that there was just a black mass in the end. All of the holy souls were destroyed, compressed and became the 'stars' in his soul. Milan's soul itself became a lot bigger of course. A side effect of that had big consequences. All seals that on all souls that usually prevent someone of remembering their past lives were broken.

When Milan freed himself, he was 5000 years old with several million years worth of memories(1). Half of Milan's memories were also as a female. Milan had no personality at all at that time. He couldn't decide what he should do because of the many contradicting characters of the souls. He had a bit of everything and that tore him apart and drove him insane. He was schizophrenic for a while before he threw a coin to finally decide if he was male or female. He simply couldn't decide that himself.

At the moment Milan was a genius who liked to step over the border of brilliance directly to the insanity from time to time. He simply didn't know when what started and what ended. He was an impure demon who helped the timelines by killing those that endanger the balance of the timelines. He was not one of the good guys but he also wasn't outright evil. Up till that moment, Milan's life was pure hell. He only had two goals in his life at the moment. The first was finding those that were responsible for the death of all St. Kriztallo timelines and make them suffer. His second goal was finding a way to die.

In that moment Ranma didn't feel good to be alone with Milan. Ranma hated Milan but just a few seconds ago learned some of Milan's very dark past. When Ranma thought about it, everything around him became cold. Ranma hasn't been seeing someone else besides Milan. He felt lonely. It became even colder. That was when he felt someone hugging him from behind. The person and Ranma had stayed like this for a few minutes. It simply felt good to feel the warmth of another person. It felt good but he also wanted to know this other person was. Then the person let go of him. Ranma turned around and found himself looking at someone he didn't expect to see.

* * *

Somewhere in hell

Milan and Hild were facing each other.

They had known each other for one week now. It was fun to hang around each other with their weird senses of humor. They had been playing pranks on various persons and each other for a whole week. The pranks on the persons were a full success. Both of them laughed loudly when they saw the person's faces and glares directed at them. All pranks on each other but one failed. They were simply too good manipulators to fall for simple tricks except for one time.

The only prank that worked was one of Hild's pranks at Milan.

* * *

Flashback

Milan and Hild were in Niflheim. They were in Hild's office. Milan sat on an armchair and watched Hild. Hild rummaged through a box and was searching something. When she was finished , she held up the mirror and threw the mirror at him.

Milan felt the magic in the mirror and knew something bad was going to happen and that most likely to him. Magic was never his friend. Somehow his chaos energy and magic were a combination that created the weirdest incidents. Now Milan barely caught the mirror in front of his face. He looked in the mirror with his eyes. Even though he couldn't see anything with them, the mirror activated and sucked him in.

Hild caught the mirror before it touched. She watched how Milan fell onto the ground, stood up and looked up.

"Is that all? Where is the big surprise?"

"Don't worry it starts .......now."

Then he was sent in a lot of ridiculous situations. First he was a yellow sponge who lived underwater and tasted snail food for the fourth time.

Then he was a small boy who wore a pink cap, had big teeth and had fairies. At that moment he hung with his underpants on a mast at an elementary school.

Then he was a fat guy with yellow skin and only two hairs on his head. He drove with his car although it still had a wheel clamp. In consequence, he hit his head several times on the roof of his car.

In the next scene he was some sort of teddy bear that should be repaired but the guy who did that, not only repaired the teddy bear but also sewed a dress for the teddy bear.

Then he was examined by a red-haired scientist who was also an ex-goddess.

After seeing the next scene, Hild couldn't take it anymore. She bursted out laughing and rolled on the ground. In the mentioned scene, Milan was a guy with absolutely no luck with girls. He was apologizing but he slipped and fell onto the bosom of the girl he apologized to. The girl got angry and knocked him into the sky. He mariculously survived that incident like all the other incidents with the other girls despite having no special powers on his own.

When Hild calmed down, it was nearly over. In the last scene, he was a poor boy who wore an orange coat. He died for the who knows which time again.

Finally the mirror glowed. Milan fell out of the mirror. He glared at Hild who laughed at him. "If you wanted to make me feel humiliated and miserable, you have done that." With these words said, Milan teleported away.

When Mara entered Hild's office a few minutes later, she found a laughing Hild. "What's going on?"

Hild eyed Mara and smirked. "I just found someone to play with. At the moment it stands 2:1 for him."

* * *

Somewhere in hell again

Hild wore her usual, very revealing clothes. Milan wore baggy, black pants with many pockets. Most of them were sewed by Milan. Milan also wore a red coat which had many pockets like the pants. He wore nothing else besides but a pair of white gloves.

Before the match between the two manipulators started, Milan wanted to say something. "We could make this fight a bit more interesting."

Hild raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"The winner gets a wish. The wish mustn't be something that effects the rest of the life in a negative way. What do you say?"

"Tell me your wish first."

Milan shrugged. "If I win you, you will have to help someone no matter what he wishes. His name is Ranma Saotome."

That wish surprised Hild. She had gotten to know Milan a bit since they first met. She hadn't seen other people around Milan. Milan didn't seem much about other people and their opinions. Despite his liking for pranks and explosions, he wasn't an outgoing person. His pranks were for his own amusement and not to gain attention. Milan was someone who was in the background most of the time. She expected many other things but not that he would use that wish to help another person because she never saw him around other people a lot. She expected something very humiliating instead of that.

"Okay. That Ranma must be something special."

"He will need all help he can get. Anyway, we can talk later. Now it's time to fight." Milan pulled out a coin from one of his pockets on his pants. "The fight begins when the coin hits the ground."

When the coin hit the ground, neither Milan nor Hild moved. They eyed each other for about a minute. Then Milan said something. "If you don't want to attack, I will."

Milan ran to Hild while he gathered two black balls of chaos energy in his palms. Instead of shooting the balls at Hild, he crushed the two balls. The result were many small balls of chaos energy – the Chaos Destruction Cores. Milan grinned at Hild. "Let's see how you handle this." Milan pulled a flash grenade out of one pockets on his coat and threw it at Hild.

Hild ran away from the grenade while Milan ran to the grenade. She gathered two black orbs of pishogue. One of the orbs flew at Milan's weird balls. She had seen those balls in Milan's apartment. She already knew that they had different effects. So far she had only seen weak electric, heat, coldness and light cores but she knew that these cores over her were far more destructive. She was surprised when her ball of pishogue was simply absorbed by Milan's Destruction Cores. None of his cores moved even a millimeter. They simply stayed at their place.

The second orb flew at Milan who ran to his at her thrown flash grenade. This time Hild couldn't see result. She had to turn away as Milan's flash grenade exploded shortly before the orb hit him. When she looked at the place where the grenade exploded, it wasn't surprising that Milan wasn't there anymore. She looked around to find Milan but she couldn't find him even with her enhanced, demonic senses. She could only detect demonic auras and no human aura.

Hild prepared a spell to find Milan. The spell should cause big area damage. She was nearly done with her spell, when Milan reappeared 15 meters away from her. He moved his right arm. Then his right arm shot forward. Compressed air flew at Hild.

Just when Hild wanted to say the last word to complete the spell, the compressed air hit Hild. The air flew directly into her mouth. Hild had to choke and lost concentration. Her spell became instabil and exploded in her hands.

"Sorry about that but I simply don't like magic much. You know bad experiences with magic and stuff."

When the dust cleared, Milan could see Hild. She was unhurt except for some small burns on her hands and her clothes. Hild looked at Milan. "Will you do that every time I want to use a spell?"

"Sure." Milan pulled a long bar out of a pocket on his pants.

The fight continued when Hild teleported behind Milan. Milan swung his bar at Hild. Hild caught it with her left hand and punched Milan hard in the solar plexus. She had to teleport away because Milan sent a huge amount of chaos energy into his bar so that it didn't just become liquid. The result was extreme hot metal vapor. Milan also hit her right arm.

When they faced each other again, Hild could see that he coughed up blood but there were no burns on his hands. His gloves had to have protected him.

Hild herself had burns on both of her arms. She noticed that she couldn't move her right arm although it has less burns than her left arm.

"Pressure points?"

Milan nodded before he disappeared.

A cold wind came down and brushed against her skin. That was the last warning she got. Hild saw Destruction Cores Milan produced at the beginning flying at her. She could barely teleport away before one of the cores could touch her. She could watch the following explosion ,when the Chaos Destruction Cores touched the ground, from some distance. She just had to teleport once more. What Hild saw in the end, made her gasp.

She saw a huge crater. Black and white sparks still flew around. Liquid rock flowed down to the center of the crater. Around the crater the ground was on fire. What shocked her the most, was that there were ice blocks. Real ice blocks in hell. They also didn't seem to melt.

Then Hild heard a loud and animalistic growl from the crater. She looked at the crater to see what could have caused that growl. She saw Milan sitting on a large ice block at the edge of the crater on the other side with a bowl of ramen. When she neared him, she could make out some words.

"Man, and I've just eaten a half hour ago. Is there a black hole in my stomach, or what ?" Milan ate the ramen and then the bowl. Milan looked at Hild after he finished eating his bowl. "Are you going to attack or should I attack again?" The question was answered when the ice block under Milan exploded. "Okay. Then you."

When Hild was about to hit, Milan jumped away to the next ice block. Hild flew after Milan. Unfortunately for Hild, Milan didn't simply jump away that time. He jumped back at her and punched her in the stomach. Hild didn't feel the punch at first. Then she felt an incredible amount of pain. It felt like something holy was shoved into her. She turned around to face Milan still in pain. "What was that ?"

Milan was standing at the edge of the crater. "That one ? A punch powered with a bit mana."

"How is that possible ? A demonic aura and a punch powered with holy energy."

"Chaos isn't holy or demonic. If you split it, you get a positive part and a negative part. You said it yourself. My aura is demonic and my attack holy."

Hild nodded. The fight continued when she leaped at him. She was surprised that Milan didn't jump away this time. He wanted to fight hand to hand.

In the hand-to-hand fight, Hild and Milan were about equal. Hild was faster, stronger and more durable. During the hand-to-hand she stayed on the ground most of the time. Milan was more skilled in fighting hand-to-hand. He just wasn't used to fighting in a body of a small human kid. Of course, he couldn't take as much damage as Hild because of that. His punches and kicks made up for that. They were filled with mana and hurt Hild much more than her stronger and faster punches and kicks at him.

During the match Hild came up with an idea. Milan didn't like magic. So what would happen if she powered her punches and kicks with magic. She was disappointed at Milan's lack of reaction. After the fourth punch powered with magic, Milan teleported away.

Both had several bruises all over their bodies.

Milan spit out some blood. Then he smiled. It has been his first real smile for a long time. "It's good just to fight for fun for once and I sure as hell won't lose." He spit out some more blood. "After all, Milan Dragobilic doesn't lose. "

Milan materialized an energy blade. He teleported behind her and held his energy blade at her throat. At the same time Hild too produced an energy blade and held it at his throat.

Hild spoke. "It seems we have a draw."

Milan nodded. He dematerialized his energy blade.

Hild did the same. "I think we both won."

Milan nodded again.

Hild used a healing spell to heal her injuries. Milan waved at her and teleported away.

Hild teleported into her office. She glanced at the clock. She was surprised that all in all the match only lasted thirty minutes. It were very tiring thirty minutes. Nevertheless, Hild felt that Milan held back a lot. However she couldn't bother with that because she had to work. She thought Milan had it a lot better.

* * *

In Milan's apartment

Milan appeared in the middle of the kitchen in his apartment. He walked over to the sink. He opened his mouth and a lot of blood flowed out of his mouth. Hild may not have realized it but those magical punches really hurt.

Then Milan walked over to fridge. In the fridge were some bottles with different colours and different liquids. He grabbed two colourless bottles. Inside one of the bottles was a blue liquid. In the other bottle was a yellow liquid.

He grabbed a glass and mixed the two liquids with a white pulver. The result was a green liquid. He filled the liquid in a syringe and injected the substance in one of his arms. He walked over to the couch in his living room. He let himself fall onto his couch and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

In Milan's soul

Ranma felt lonelier than ever before in his life. He hasn't seen anyone beside Milan for one week in this cold and dark place called Milan's soul.

Then he felt someone hugging him from behind. He felt the warmth of the other person. He wasn't alone. He enjoyed the feeling and simply stayed like that for a while. When the other person let go of him, Ranma turned around. He expected the person to be Milan. I couldn't be anyone else. He was surprised ,when he didn't see Milan's face.

It was Hinako.

He couldn't believe it. Hinako was here. Many questions were running through Ranma's head but he couldn't voice out any of them. He said her name.

"Hina-chan."

Hinako nodded.

"I ... is that really you, Hina-chan?" Ranma really wanted it to be real.

Hinako nodded again. "It's me, Ran-kun."

Ranma was relieved when he heard that. "How did you get in here?"

"I don't know. I just appeared here. Where are we anyway?"

Ranma's mood worsened immediately. "We are stuck in Milan's soul. He is a dragon. An old, lying, scheming and manipulating metal dragon. The only way for me to get out of this bastard's soul is to pass his five little tests."

"Is he really that bad, Ran-kun?"

Ranma nodded. He told her everything that had happened so far.

Hinako saw that Ranma was angry. She couldn't blame him. From what she understood, Milan protected Ranma by giving him his sword but he knew that Ranma would be sent back to his soul part. Milan controlled his body at the moment. Milan gave Ranma a chance to get his body back. Hinako thought that the test were unfair especially the fourth test where Milan could destroy the statue. She was going to help Ranma and fight with Ranma against Milan.

Hinako grabbed Ranma's hand. "What Milan did, was wrong. I will help you winning against Milan. We will beat him in his own game. You are not alone. We will fight him together. I will help you in any way I can. That's what real friends do, Ran-kun."

Ranma stared at Hinako. He couldn't believe that someone was supporting him for once. Then Ranma involved Hinako in a bone-crushing hug. Tears threatened to fall. Ranma whispered into Hinako's ear. "Thanks, Hina-chan. I think I really needed that."

Ranma released Hinako when he heard her saying need......air. He blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

Hinako smiled at Ranma. "It's okay."

"What should we do now?"

"Let's go to Milan. The sooner we get out the better."

Ranma nodded. They searched Milan together.

* * *

In Milan's apartment

Hild teleported into Milan's apartment. She had been in there two times before. It was surprisingly clean. Milan said he just needed to throw things away and than they would disappear. He added that they would appear again if he needed them. Of course he left out how the things could disappear, where they would land and how they could appear again.

Hild looked around and saw Milan sleeping. He laid peacefully on his couch. Maybe it was a bit too peacefully. Some drool come out of his mouth and fell onto his couch. All injuries from the fight a few hours ago were healed but he also hasn't washed himself yet.

Hild didn't want to disrupt Milan's sleep. She went to kitchen. She found a syringe, a white pulver and two bottles with a blue and a yellow liquid. The syringe and the pulver were already suspicious but what really caught her attention were the two liquids. They were both filled life energy. In the blue liquid was a huge amount of mana. In the other liquid was a life energy she didn't know. Then she tasted the pulver. She expected it to be a drug. When Hild tasted the pulver, she felt tired all of sudden. The white pulver was a really strong hypnotic drug. She would have instantly fallen asleep in the kitchen if it weren't for a loud sound coming from the living room. Hild turned around and went back to the living room.

In the living room Milan fell from couch. He woke up from landing on the ground. He stood up and sensed Hild. He asked in a tired voice. "Hi Hild. What are ya doin here?"

Hild answered in an equally tired voice. "Done with work." She became tired and hit the wall with the back of her head. She got a bit angry. She asked in a bit louder. "How does the tiredness get away?" By the end of her question, she sounded as tired as at the beginning.

"Need something sour." Milan walked towards the kitchen. He grabbed two glasses, filled them with a colorless liquid, drank from one glass and spit the liquid out a few seconds later.

"What's in the glasses?"

Milan calmly but not tiredly any more replied. "Vinegar."

"Other possibilities?"

"You could bite in a lemon."

Hild walked over to Milan. She grabbed a glass and drank the vinegar. Hild's reaction was the same as Milan's.

Milan went to the sink. He drank a bit tap water to wash away the sour taste of the vinegar. He also used that opportunity to wash away his blood in the sink.

Hild did the same and didn't notice that there was blood a few seconds ago. She walked to the living room again. "This will be a boring night, won't it?"

"Probably." Milan followed her to his living room. He turned on his laptop. He saw an e-mail from Demitrius. "Or maybe not."

Hild raised an eyebrow.

"You'll get to know one of my few friends. His name is Demitrius."

"Is he like you?"

"What do you mean?"

Hild smirked at Milan. "Let's see........ small, annoying, really tricky, a small devil."

Milan appeared to be hurt. "Oh, do you really think so little of me?" After a few seconds, he dropped the act. "I think I should go to the furo."

"Right. You smell."

* * *

In Milan's soul

Ranma and Hinako were doing the second test again. Milan said that Ranma would pass if he or Hinako found the solution.

Ranma and Hinako soon arrived to the conclusion that drawing a line wasn't the solution. They didn't even come close to the result 1. They were at a loss at what to do next. They looked at all sides of the papers which didn't take long. After that was silence for a long time. Nobody came up with anything.

Milan watched them the whole time. When he sensed Ranma together with Hinako, he was surprised. He didn't know that Hinako too was in his soul. When Ranma introduced Hinako, he could hear her, smell her and feel her hand ,but she lacking something both Ranma and he had. It was life energy._ "That means that Hinako ..."_

Milan's thoughts were interrupted by Ranma's shout.

"I have the solution!"

Hinako turned to Ranma. "Really?"

Ranma nodded happily. "It's really simple." Ranma grabbed a piece of paper and pressed the dots together with his fingers. The distance was 0,00cm. The 'time' was 0,1. The result was 0,00.

Milan nodded. "That's the solution."

"You did it!" Hinako leaped at Ranma. She wanted to reward Ranma for finding the solution but she slipped somehow. Instead of kissing Ranma on the cheek, she kissed him fully on the lips. Ranma and Hinako both blushed.

Milan noticed the position Hinako and Ranma were in. Hinako laid on top of Ranma. Their lips were pressed each other. Ranma's arms were around Hinako's waist. "If you want to make out, do it somewhere else. Here it's like masturbating in my soul."

Ranma and Hinako separated immediately. They both made a good imitation of a tomato with their blushing.

They blushed for a while after that incident ,when they were around each other. Milan found that incredibly funny and he didn't even have to do much. He had nothing to do with Hinako being in his soul.

* * *

In Milan's apartment

When Milan returned from the furo, he sensed Hild and Demitrius sitting on his couch. They were just doing some small talk.

"Yo, Demitrius, looks like you've already met Hild."

Hild and Demitrius looked at Milan. "Yeah. And you are a child ... again."

Milan shrugged. "Synchronizing phase. High-level techniques are out. So how was the time without me and Kyuubi?"

Demitrius glared at Milan. "Boring and it's all your fault, Fem-boy."

Milan waved it off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I heard that already enough in St. Kriztallo. Now the keys to my lab."

Demitrius threw the keys at him. Milan caught them. He went to closed door and unlocked it with his key. Then stepped in and closed the door.

Hild and Demitrius stayed in the living room. They didn't see how Milan stepped into his lab but they noticed that his aura disappeared.

"Are you always so friendly to each other?"

"Sure. Everybody has his own nickname. Milan's nickname is Fem-boy, Kyuubi's nickname is Fluffy and my nickname is ((Pantyhose)). Milan also hasn't been in his lab for years."

"What's your nickname?"

"((Pantyhose.))"

"Could you translate it?"

"No."

Hild glared at Demitrius. He tried to look away but he sighed finally. "Don't laugh at me, when I tell you." Hild nodded . "Okay. It's Pantyhose."

Hild blinked. Then she laid a hand on Demitrius. "The name isn't that bad."

Demitrius sceptically looked up at her. "Really?"

Hild nodded. "Excuse me. I have to go now." When she closed the door, Hild couldn't hold it anymore.

Demitrius was sitting on Milan's couch, when he heard Hild's laughter. He expected that just a bit sooner.

* * *

A.N.

Finally! Chapter Four. I bet you didn't expect some of developments in this chapter.

(1) We won't have to worry about Ranma ever having all of Milan's memories any more. Milan is 62000 years old but he has much more memories because his soul was cracked. In contrast to Ranma, all memories came to his mind in one moment.

I can already say that the next update will probably be in December or January because there are a lot of important exams in November.

* * *

Next time: Ranma passes the last test and gets his body back. You also get to know why Hinako is in Milan's soul.

* * *

Praise me, critcize me, everything is welcome. JUST PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON!

aggrowriter


	6. Back to Reality!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Ranma ½ nor any other manga or book or anything else except for my own OCs. I have no intention of making money with this story.

* * *

Ranma – Dragon of Chaos

Chapter Five: Back to Reality!

* * *

"..." Speech (Japanese)

_"..."_ Thought

**"..." **Inner voice, telepathic thought

(...) Explanations, remarks,...

"(...)" Speech (English, Chinese)

"((...))" Ancient language

* * *

In Milan's soul

Ranma and Hinako were stuck in Milan's soul for an unknown amount of time. Everyday was the same. First they had to get that damn statue from Milan. They fought well and had good teamwork ,but that wasn't enough ,because at some point Milan would just use his red hammer and destroy the statue. By now, Ranma really hated that hammer and above all the sound when the hammer hit the statue and the statue broke. That was the sound of defeat which he was already used to. After that Ranma and Hinako had usually lots of free time.

The free time was used to learn new techniques and to create plans to get that statue.

Ranma learned the technique to split chaos energy into all other life energies. He could also channel them through all parts of his body though there were different results. When he channeled ki through his arm, it felt good. He felt confident and powerful. When he channeled mana (holy life energy) or pishogue (demonic life energy) through his arm, he felt his arm heat up and also strengthened. When he channeled pure magic, it felt like he was just going to explode. It was extremely painful. It was like the magic was burning inside of him. Ranma channeled magic through his arm only one time and really didn't want to repeat that ever again.

Ranma also tried to learn other techniques from Milan's memories but that proved to be difficult. Many of Milan's techniques required to already have mastered the splitting technique to a level that you didn't even have to concentrate on the wanted energy to get the energy.

There were other abilities you needed to have as well. There were many stages of life as Milan called them. The lowest one was the hyperspirit. It is the elemental part of every timeline. When a hyperspirit gets stronger, it get a spirit body. When a spirit gets stronger, it can effect material in the world humans live in (stage 3). Then it would become an angel, then a god and finally a kami or a demon, then demon lord and finally a daimakaicho. That were the stages of life of order. The stages of chaos were same except that the materialized form was already the last form because if you wanted to become an angel or demon you would have to purify your soul which means of course that you would have less chaos as an angel or a demon.

Now back to the mentioned ability. The ability was to transfer life energy from the each stage of life to every other stage of life. That was actually something only gods and demon lords could do and they had it even easier than chaos beings. The hyperspirit form, spirit form, material form, holy/demonic form and the godly/demon lord form were synchronized when you were a god /demon lord and practically the same. So because that was the case it was something very easy for gods/demon lords and an ability all of them possessed.

It was different with chaos beings. Hyperspirit, spirit and body were bound very loose. That meant it was hard for chaos beings to transfer energy from one stage to another.

There was also a third basic ability. It was the fight with body, spirit and hyperspirit. Chaos beings are able split their body from the spirit and the spirit from the hyperspirit. If you are really good, you can fight with the body without the spirit being in there and likewise with the spirit and the hyperspirit.

So Ranma couldn't learn many of Milan's techniques with only one basic ability. It really didn't look great. He had himself ( which meant martial arts ,life energy blasts and the knowledge that he and Milan couldn't use magic) and Hinako.

Actually Hinako was a big surprise for him. He taught her all the martial arts he knew in a surprisingly short period of time. He had to show her a kata only a few times and she could execute it perfectly. It was a real mystery to Ranma.

It was also a surprise that Hinako knew battle strategies and could discuss them with him.

"Hey, Ranma, Hinako, new chance for you!"

That was the signal for the next fight.

* * *

At the same time outside

Milan was in his lab in one of his favorite forms. He was a metal dragon with three pairs of wings and pairs of legs. Over him was Demitrius. If you think he is in his Jusenkyo form you are wrong. He was a phoenix at the moment which was his favorite form. The reason for that was simply that he was more powerful.

Both of them were really, really old but at the moment they were behaving really, really childish. Demitrius had a glass cube with the game Need For Speed Underground 6 from 2025 (from an alternate timeline of course) where...

1. EA thinks that making some new Need For Speed Underground games is a good idea,  
2. the apocalypse isn't in 2012,  
3. Setsuna doesn't have the idea of Crystal Tokyo,  
4. aliens that could destroy planets don't exist,  
5. the dark side loses,  
6. and the most important fact, dolphins don't conquer the world. (inspired by The Simpsons by the way)

They fought over who was going to play first. They were facing each other. They eyed each other. The object of their desire, the glass cube, was in Demitrius' mouth. Milan usually would have just chased him and got the cube from him but this time he feared that Demitrius would swallow the glass cube.

Milan had already created a plan for that problem. He activated one of his special holograms that could actually touch people for a few seconds before they disappeared.

Demitrius heard a sexy female voice whispering into his left ear. "I have been for you for sooo long, Taro. I was told a lot great things about you but we have never met before. We should get to each other ... more closely at night. If you want, we can invite some of my special friends as well, don't you think?..."

Demitrius didn't hear more of the ideas the holograms had. His thoughts wandered to the land of some very mature content. His eyes became unfocused. He tilted his head a bit to the right. A perverted grin developed on his face and drool came out of his mouth. All in all, a very funny sight for everybody who saw him.

Milan didn't pass up ths opportunity. He quickly pulled a cell phone out of nowhere and shot a few pictures. Then he stole Demitrius' glass cube. He held the glass cube in one of his claws.

"HA, now I have the glass cube!"

When Milan said that, Demitrius snapped out of his little day dream. He flew at Milan with high speed. Milan flew up but Demitrius had already expected that. He punched the claw with the glass cube with his right wing. It flew out of Milan's claw. Demitrius opened his mouth to catch the cube with teeth. Unfortunately, Milan punched him hard on the back right ,when he was about to catch the cube with his teeth. So the cube flew a bit more inside ,directly in Demitrius' throat. When he noticed that, Milan was about to punch him again.

Demitrius made a sign to stop the fight. Milan stopped his attack immediately. "Huh, why do you want to stop now when I'm just starting to have fun?"

Demitrius pointed at his throat.

"You need a cough drop?"

"No .. idiot .... cube."

" YOU HAVE SWALLOWED THE CUBE."

Demitrius nodded.

"Ok, I know how we get it out. Fly to the ground and lay down on your back. Good, now just close your eyes."

Demitrius waited for what was going to happen. _"Somehow, I have a bad feeling about this."_ He opened his eyes. Then his eyes widened. "Hey, wait!"

Too late. Milan fell on his stomach. Still in his metal dragon form. 4,000 tons.

Demitrius' eyes bulged and he spit out the glass cube with the Need For Speed Underground 6.

Milan jumped up, caught the glass cube and held it up in the air. "I won."

"You did that on purpose."

"Noooo"

"Liar."

Then Milan danced his victory dance.

"You look absolutely ridiculous."

"You are just jealous that you don't have one."

In that moment, Demitrius decided to pass out ,instead of continueing that argument.

_"Wow, it really worked. Kyuubi was right. First, you have to beat him. Then you do or say something stupid or both and then he passes out."_ Milan shrugged. "I might as well start playing now."

* * *

Meanwhile inside of Milan

Milan was waiting for Ranma and Hinako.

The upcoming fight would be different than those before. Ranma should lose those fights. Ranma wasn't ready to get his body back. That changed. Ranma had nearly mastered the first basic chaos technique: the Splitting. Milan was sure that Ranma needed one more week to fully master the Splitting or maybe even less time.

That was actually what Ranma needed to do. Milan didn't want Ranma to stay in him for too long. Ranma had his own life after all but he also couldn't let out because of the chaos energy in Ranma.

Chaos energy had the tendency to turn order into chaos. That made chaos energy so dangerous. If you don't adapt fast enough and learn to use chaos energy, it cripples your life energy and then your body and soul.

He could control the chaos energy completely, Ranma couldn't do it yet. Milan ,however, had no doubt that Ranma would master the Splitting.

So Milan was going to help Ranma a little, drop some hints and not end the test too early. He materialised a parrot statue when he sensed that Ranma came.

"Ready for the fourth test?"

"Always." said Ranma and Hinako. They shifted to aggressive stances.

Milan nodded. "The fourth test begins NOW!"

* * *

In the lab

Milan and Demitrius were in their human forms. Milan was playing NFSU6 while Demitrius drank beer.

"Hey,Milan, while I was a bit in the future of the timeline, I found a few mangas for your little collection."

Milan was still concentrated on the game. He replied absently. "I'll take a look at them later."

"There is information on Aizen, Madara, Orochimaru and Naraku, just to mention the most famous ones."

"WHAT!" Milan's car crashed into a wall. Then turned his head to Demitrius. "You ain't shitting me?"

"No." Demitrius pulled three big stacks of mangas out of nowhere and placed them on the ground. "The mangas on the left are about Aizen, those in the middle are about Naraku and the other ones are about Madara and Orochimaru."

Milan went to the stacks and brought them to a scanner. The scanner scanned every page of the mangas, searched for information and showed the results on a display over the scanner.

While Milan looked at the display over the scanner, Demitrius sneaked to the place where Milan played NFSU6 a few seconds ago. He grabbed the steering wheel which was the controller in this game. He noted the words 'DO DRINK AND DRIVE' ,but he didn't think much of that. He pushed 'GO UNDERGROUND' on the little touch screen in the middle of the steering wheel, but the game didn't start. There were just the words 'alcohol skill level too low'.

"What does alcohol skill level too low mean? And what did you do with the game, Milan?"

"Alcohol skill level too low shouldn't be that hard to figure out. You don't have enough alcohol in your blood. I added that ,because the game would be far too easy for us, but I didn't change anything else. Not that I had much time left anyway." Milan mumbled that last part. Then he read 'Madara Uchiha tricked Kyuubi into attacking the strongest of all ninja villages, Konohagakure'. "Demitrius, you have found Kyuubi's manga."

"Really?"

"Come over here and see it yourself."

"Wow, somehow, I always find the important mangas. Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha, Dragon Ball, One Piece, Slayers, Ranma 1/2 , Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, Tenchi Muyo, Sailor Moon, ..."

"About Sailor Moon, does Crystal Tokyo exist in the future?"

"Yep. A typical utopia in many timelines. Man, what a boring far future! It's still a good day. We found three mangas and we have to celebrate that."

"You only want to celebrate yourself" Milan shook his head. "I'm in. I'll just make two clones of us so that Hild won't miss us."

The following hours were spent with lots of alcohol in several virtual worlds inside of Milan's lab. During the celebration, Demitrius accidently changed the settings of the lab.

* * *

In one of Milan's virtual worlds

Milan and Demitrius were in an Irish pub.

"It's nice of you to made clone for her."

"Well, she is important for the timeline. She is the Daimakaicho after all."

"Don't you mean, she is important for you?"

"No."

"Come on, you never let your libido out except in those incubus and succubus states. Hild is beautiful. She can fight. She loves pranks. She likes to torture evil people. She is clever. She LIKES you, not in the romantic way yet, but what isn't, can still be. She also doesn't hit you with a hammer."

"Will you shut up! If you think of her so highly, you can have her."

"No, we are buddies, you have first dibs on her."

"Thanks, but no thanks. She is all yours, Dummy."

"Hey, don't call me like that."

Milan grinned at Demitrius. "You are the one with the knack for stupid names. Demitrius, Pantyhose Taro, Shi-"

Demitrius punched Milan in the face. Milan went flying through a wall.

Then the bartender spoke up. "You are going to pay for that."

"Wait here, I'll go get my friend."

The bartender shouted. "Hey, come back."

Unfortunately, Demitrius and Milan were already gone and the bartender didn't get get money.

* * *

Inside of Milan

Ranma and Hinako were standing ten meters away from Milan. Milan was sitting in an humanoid form on a chair. He held the parrot statue in his right hand.

Milan groaned out of boredom. Then he spoke. "Why are you doing nothing? You have been standing there for about ten minutes now." Then he let a half sandglass ,which had no the bottom part, appear in his left hand. "When the sand is gone and you have still done nothing, I'll use my hammer to destroy this statue like the other ones before. You have one minute."

Ranma shouted. "What! We've tried already everything."

"No, you tried many forms of martial arts but nothing else. Martial arts won't help you in this test or at least martial arts alone won't."

"Could you give me a hint?"

"Look around and also inside of you. There are many solutions for this test."

"That's it? That's the same advice you gave me for the paper test."

"Why are you complaining? It helped, didn't it?"

Ranma looked around. There were stars, darkness, Hinako, Milan, his statue, his chair, his hammer, his sandglass and that was it already. There wasn't anything else.

The stars were shining.

The darkness was dark.

Hinako looked about as clueless as him.

Milan looked bored.

His statue had the form of a parrot this time.

The chair just appeared out of nowhere at the beginning of the fight.

Then there was this stupid hammer. Ranma really swore that he didn't like anyone who fought with hammers.

Last was the sandglass that out of nowhere like the chair.

_"Maybe..."_ Just then Ranma was assaulted by some of Milan's memories. Those came every now and then and made him lose his concentration, get a headache, forget what he was thinking a few seconds and sometimes also throw up. Ranma forced the memories out. He had a thought to complete. _"Maybe I can do the same as Milan and let the statue appear in my hands."_

"The minute is nearly over. Five. Four. Three. Two."

_"I can do it." _Ranma looked at the statue. He closed his eyes. _"The statue is over there. Now it's in my hands."_

"One."

Ranma opened his eyes. He held the statue in his hands.

"Zero."

"So?"

"What. Shouldn't you be celebrating? You have completed the last test. And that in record time. Only ten days."

"TEN DAYS?!"

"Other people needed months, years or couldn't find the solutions."

"You have kept me here for ten days?"

"Yes. I had a good reason for doing it. You know the Splitting. It's a level 3 technique that every chaos being knows ,because chaos energy isn't a life energy ,you can use directly."

"What has that to do with me and Hinako?"

"Chaos energy either absorbs or destroys order energies. The problem with you is that you still grow. My chaos energy corrupts your ki that can still change by the way and that's not a good thing. The effects can cripple you. Your dream of being the best martial in the world would stay a dream - not like in the manga or anime." Milan looked calm ,but internally he was angry at himself. _"Fuck! I thought that the stupid foot-in-mouth disease was buried somewhere inside of me. I hope Ranma didn't notice anything. He doesn't need to know that this is an anime world right now. Then again. No."_

Milan continued as if he didn't make a mistake. "About Hinako. I have to tell you something. You know that you are in my soul. I can sense you all the time ,whereever you are in my soul, because I can sense your life energy, most of the time your ki. It's different with Hinako, however. I, myself, can only sense her, when you are around her through our link."

"Which link?"

"You get my memories, I get yours, even though it's only a Live-Link. I know exactly what you think at the moment. You have to find that link yet. Back to Hinako again, I can't sense any life energy. I guess you know what that means."

"She isn't real. She is just an illusion. She is just a fucking illusion! And you knew it all the time!"

"When she came, you wanted her to be with you. You needed her. You felt better with her. I didn't want to take her away from you."

"All, all those things. You could have said before and I wouldn't be so angry at you. Are there other secrets you keep from me?"

"Yes, a few."

"Then tell me."

"Not now, not when you are all angry at me. I'll tell you later, I promise. Besides, there are some things you can't think of and won't believe me anyway without showing."

"Try me."

"OK, it has something to do with animes."

Ranma gasped. "You collect hentai animes!"

Milan replied sarcastically. "Yeah, that's my big secret you would never believe and you can't think of." Then he stopped with the sarcasm. "No, that's of course not it. It's far more unbelievable and shocking."

"Milan, how do I get out now?"

"You don't get out now. Do you remember our deal? You have to pass the tests one after the other. So you can get out in four days."

"But I've already the solutions."

"I know but a deal is deal. Besides, you haven't mastered the Splitting completely."

"It's unfair."

Milan smiled. "Life's unfair but you always get chances and you didn't use yours."

* * *

With Milan and Demitrius

In a bar, there were two piles made of bottles and cans. The bar had an All-You-Can-Drink-Special. Milan and Demitrius just couldn't resist. They had a drinking contest.

When the bartender in that bar looked at the piles, he didn't know ,if he should curse or thank those creatures under the piles. On the one hand, he made a record loss and all the alcohol ,he bought for the whole month, that was delivered the night before, was gone. On the other hand, his bar had never been as full as last night. The reason for that was not only the All-You-Can-Drink-Special. It seemed the rumor that there were two people who drank a month worth of alcohol spread really fast.

One pile moved. Several cans went flying and several bottles broke.

"Good Morning!" exclaimed Milan loudly.

The bartender blinked. Usually, you had a huge hangover after drinking lots of alcohol and considering ,how much they drunk, they shouldn't get for a few days if ever. "Morning, you and your friend in the other pile drank quite a lot last night."

Milan stretched a bit. "We are pros in that. Oh yeah, sorry for drinking all the alcohol. Here's some compensation." He pulled a gold bar out of his left trouser pocket and gave it to the bartender.

The bartender stared at the gold bar, while Milan pulled Demitrius out of his pile.

"Well, I leave now."

"Please come again. Please." The bartender kneed in front of Milan and looked hopefully in his eyes.

Milan sweatdropped. "Er, maybe." Milan left the bar with Demitrius slung over his shoulder. He created a portal and left his self-made virtual world. The next second, he was in his lab again. He left his lab. He appeared in his apartment after one night in his lab. (well not really, only for him and Demitrius, but that's something Milan will know in a few minutes) He teleported to hell.

* * *

With Ranma

Ranma was looking at Hinako, well not really. She was just a Hinako he thought up. The problem was how do you deal with her?

"You are not the real Hinako."

"I don't know. It felt very real for me." Hinako grinned. "Then again what's real here?"

Ranma had to smile. "Yeah. That's exactly what I thought as well." Then it really downed Ranma. He shook his head. _"Of course, she thinks like me, agrees with me, understands me, says what I need to hear, likes martial arts and so on." _"I think it's time that we go separate paths now."

Hinako's face fell. "Maybe. But promise that we will meet again for real."

"I promise. We will meet again in the real world." Ranma smiled at Hinako. "See you soon."

Hinako smiled back at Ranma. "You, too." This time, she didn't kiss Ranma in the end. Instead she waved at him and walked away until Ranma couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

In hell

Milan teleported in front of Hild's office with Demitrius slung over his shoulder. He knocked at the door. When he heard a 'Come in', he opened the door and stepped into the room.

Hild looked up and crossed her arms under her breasts. "So you're back."

Milan was confused. "Why are you so angry? We were only gone one night drinking, playing poker, blowing stuff up in my lab."

"I'm not angry, but it's a rather long night considering five years have passed."

"Five years? That can not be right."

Hild pointed at the calender behind him.

"Or maybe it can. I guess one of us accidently changed the settings of the lab, so that the lab sped up and not one night but five years have passed in the timeline. Well, that can easily be solved."

"Are you a time magician like Pluto?"

"No. I just go to what people call the past of the timeline."

Hild raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Milan shrugged. "Like that."

So Milan walked back in the timeline to the past.

"What? How? Why have only ten days passed instead of five years?"

"I walked back in time."

"And how?"

"This..." Hild leaned forward. "... is a secret." Hild's face was planted in her table. "OK, I reveal my little trick. Chaos beings don't belong to the timeline they are in. I, myself, am only bound very loosely to the timeline, so loosely, that I can move against the direction of the flow of the timeline."

"Couldn't you cause a paradoxon?"

"No. No chaos being can cause a paradoxon in the timeline, because chaos is a point and order is a line."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Milan grinned at her. "I won't tell you. Figure it out on your own."

"How come you only went back to ten days?"

Milan smiled at her. "It has something to do with someone inside of me."

"Are you pregnant or what?"

"WHAT! NO! I'M A GUY!"

* * *

Now, we just skip the next three days, because ...

1. I can't think of something important that should happen in those days now.  
2. I can't think of something funny right now.  
3. I want to post something ,because I haven't posted anything in the last three months.

* * *

In Milan's soul

Milan stood in front of Ranma.

"You have passed all of my tests. In record time, I might add."

Ranma blushed a bit. He was not used to being praised like that.

"There are not many things I have to say now. Live your life, keep yourself sane, search the Live-Link, do the Splitting all the time and I mean it or you become a cripple." Milan shrugged. "If you want to know some of my secrets, you can go in my lab."

"No cool sensei speech in the end."

"Em, no. Now turn around."

Ranma turned around. Then he remembered ,what had happened last time he did that. "Hey, wait!"

"Too late!" Milan kicked Ranma in the ass. "You know how to find me."

"You fucking BASTAAAARD."

* * *

Outside

Ranma opened his eyes. It was night. He was in a bed. He stood up. His body tingled because of the completely new life energy inside of him.

Ranma left the apartment. He went to a park and did several katas.

When he stopped, he felt more exhausted than ever before when he did a kata. His heart was pounding even minutes after he did the katas - all because of the new life energy.

While ki was clear, light and easy to move and stop, chaos energy was impure, heavy and hard to move around. Ranma also had to use the Splitting. All in all, using chaos energy was much harder to handle than ki , which he could move very easily in his body.

Ranma breathed in some of the cold air of the night to make his heart slow down a bit. After a few seconds, his heart rate was normal again. "This will take some time to get used to."

Ranma looked up to the sky and went back to the apartment.

* * *

A.N.

Well, I wasn't right with January. One week too late.

There isn't much to say. I hope the next chapter will come out sooner and not in another three months. In this chapter, I just had to really force each and every word out.

* * *

Next time: Ranma's training trip continues. He finds Milan's little anime collection, too.

* * *

Praise me, criticize me, everything is welcome. JUST PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON!

aggrowriter


	7. Some nice days at a shrine

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Ranma ½ nor any other manga or book or anything else except for my own OCs. I have no intention of making money with this story.

* * *

Ranma – Dragon of Chaos

Chapter Six: Some Nice Days At A Shrine

* * *

"..." Speech (Japanese)

_"..."_ Thought

**"..." **Inner voice, telepathic thought

(...) Explanations, remarks,...

"(...)" Speech (English, Chinese)

"((...))" Ancient language

* * *

In some forest ,I didn't want to research, in Japan

Ranma had been in control of his body for a few months. In those months, he continued his training trip without his father. During those months, he traveled through Japan searching his father with no success.

At the beginning of those months, Ranma tried to find the Live-Link, with success, but at the moment the Live-Link was offline. It was just too confusing to know Milan's thoughts. There were just many voices in his head and Ranma heard all of them. His sight was really bad, too. There were always those double pictures. Ranma mainly saw light in three dimensions (known as space). Milan, however, mainly saw life energies in many more dimensions ,even the future, though Milan explained that it wasn't as useful as it sounded. By the time, you arrived at the future, it could have already changed and since Milan and Ranma were chaos beings, it was sure that something would change.

All in all, the Live Link was more of burden than something useful for Ranma.

At the moment, he spend most of his time studying chaos energy. He could move it around. No. That wasn't the right word. It was more like forcing the chaos energy to move in all possible directions (even some he didn't know) instead of in his arm for example. Some of the chaos energy moved in his arm, but most of it didn't. In the end, it was also hard to stop the chaos energy again. All in all, chaos energy was the life energy that sucked the most. Since Ranma's life energy was chaos energy, he had been weaker. He was slower, less durable, had less endurance and felt kinda restless and awkward.

At the moment, Ranma was doing exactly ,what he did the other days. He tried to find a way to control the chaos energy. Ranma knew that if he didn't, he could forget his dream of being the best martial artist. Just moving the chaos energy a bit around, was a difficult.

Ranma tried to get a lock on the life energy,he knew, and found out that his ki was evenly distributed inside of him. When he tried to move the ki, there was a lot of resistance. The 'liquid' ki had to move through all those other life energies ,which wanted to stay ,where they were. Ranma thought about the problem. The problem was that chaos energy didn't consist of one life energy. It consisted of many different life energies with many different characteristics.

Ranma had to think of a solution for that problem. He did a kata ,even if it didn't feel as good as before, when he only had ki. He recognized early that he could think the best ,when he was in motion, when he was in a fight. He couldn't just sit all day and think about something.

Ranma walked on a forest track until he found a clearing.

Ranma took a breath in and slowly breathed out. He closed his eyes. Then he moved. First he punched his imagery opponent with his right fist. He blocked a punch from his opponent with his left arm. Next he tried to kick his opponent on his left knee, but the opponent jumped back before his left leg connected with the left knee of his opponent. Ranma followed his opponent. The rest of the kata was done automatically.

Ranma thought of ways to make the chaos energy. Right now, it was practically useless, but what could he do with the chaos energy. What techniques did he know ,that could manipulate chaos energy? Only one. That was the Splitting, but he already did that all the time. Besides of that, he could feel his ki along with many other unknown life energies and he could move his ki inside of him though with a lot of resistance from the other life energies.

He tried to make special channels for his ki, so that he could use his ki without much resistence from the other life energies. That was only a temporary success. He could maintain that state for about one minute before he lost consciousness because of exhausion.

His next attempt was trying to shove the chaos energy out of his body which failed horribly. He landed in Milan's soul. Milan explained to him that he had shoved his entire life energy of his body out ,including his ki.

At the moment, he came up with another idea. Maybe he could split the chaos energy again. It wasn't very creative ,but that didn't matter. Chaos energy was so bad. It could only get better. So Ranma shrugged mentally. _"Might as well try that." _Ranma increased the Splitting rate.

Ranma felt that the chaos energy changed. It became more liquid. He could move the energy better. He could channel it into his arm and legs. His punches and kicks became faster. He could jump higher and do a backflip. Ranma smiled. The chaos energy still felt weird and it still made some weird movements, but he was one step closer to mastering his life energy.

Ranma did another kata. This time, he did it with euphoria of having some more control over his chaos energy.

* * *

A few meters away

A few meters away was an old man. He watched Ranma performing several katas. He was really impressed by what he was seeing. At the beginning, the execution of katas was perfect but he sensed that Ranma felt uncomfortable. Something was blocking him. He assumed it had something to do with the weird life energy coming from Ranma. Then he felt how Ranma's aura changed. His life energy was suddenly different and he saw what that did to Ranma. Ranma was faster and could jump higher. Ranma noticed that as well. He smiled.

The old man could have watched Ranma for a long time but Ranma finished his series of katas.

Ranma ran. Then he seemed to duck. Next he placed his hands on the ground and pushed himself up. He did a backflip in the air before he landed elegantly on the ground.

The old man clapped with hands.

Ranma heard the clapping. He turned towards the source of the clapping. An old man stood a few meters away from him. Ranma walked towards the old man.

"Thanks. My names Ranma Saotome. Whatcha doing here?" Ranma noted that his speech pattern was different than usual but shrugged it off as something that happened just this one time.

"I am Katsuhito Masaki, a shinto priest. You are on the land of the Masaki shrine."

"Oh, I can leave now if you want. I have to go search my father anyway and I can find other places to do martial arts."

"No, you don't have to leave. I watched you for a while. Those katas were impressive for someone your age. You can stay at my shrine if you want. You seem to be troubled."

Ranma scratched the back of his head. "A lotta things changed in the last few months. You would think I'm crazy if I told you some of the things that happened."

Katsuhito nodded and didn't ask for more information. He looked at the dark clouds in the sky. "I think we should go to my shrine. It's going to rain soon."

* * *

At the Masaki Shrine

Tenchi was watching TV ,when he heard the door open. He turned his head towards the door. He saw Katsuhito and Ranma enter. Tenchi went to them. "Hello, Jiichan." He turned torwards Ranma, who looked a lot like him with his pigtail. "Hello, who are you?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome. Your old man found me ,while I did some katas, and he offered me that I could stay here until the rain stops. So I ain't stayin here for too long but I'll help a bit at the shrine while I'm around."

"You are a martial artist?"

Ranma grinned confidently at Tenchi. "Yep, I'll be the best martial artist on the world and surpass all martial artists that ever existed. I want to fight against your old man by the way."

"Against Jiichan? You have no chance against him."

Katsuhito replied calmly. "We can have a sparring match after the rain stops. Maybe you can get to know each other and become friends. I still have to do a few things." His feelings inside however were different. Katsuhito really was excited about the sparring match. He wanted to see that weird life energy of Ranma again. During the kata, Katsuhito sensed a mix of many different life energies ,but when Ranma talked with him on the way to the shrine, he only felt ki, very unfocussed ki but still ki.

Katsuhito left the room which left Ranma and Tenchi alone in the room.

Ranma glanced at Tenchi. "Your old man is really good. He is far better than my old man. My father, I mean."

"Where is your father anyway and why are you calling your father and my grandpa old man?"

"My father is not with me right now. I have to search him. All because of that stupid dragon." Ranma muttered that last part but Tenchi heard it.

"You met a real dragon?"

"Yeah and I don't want to meet him too often. He is annoying and his world is really weird."

"Are you sure you didn't just have a bad dream?"

Ranma shooked his head. "Definately not. I guess, you still want to know why I call my father and your grandpa old man. It comes down to the martial arts style I use. It's Anything Goes Martial Arts or Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. Like the name says, anything goes to defeat your opponent. So insults are allowed to break your opponent's concentration. I watched your grandpa. He moved with the elegance of a master. I tried to break his concentration but it didn't work. I know that when I call my father old man, he gets annoyed. I can use that against him. It's different with your old man. He shows no reaction. He concentrates on what's important. I guess I have to think of tactics and insults for the sparring match. I won't call him old man anymore. Are you any good at martial arts?"

"No. I have been starting to learn the Juraian Swordsplay since one week. It's our family art. At least that's what Jiichan has told me. He showed me some stances and moves and I copied them. I don't even know if I should really learn it."

Ranma stared at Tenchi. Tenchi began to sweat under Ranma's stare. "Of course, you should! It's your family art! You have the honor to learn a secret martial arts style! Your family art! And you tell me that you don't want to learn it! I can't believe you." Ranma shook his head. "I would agree immediately. I would be honored to learn it. And you just throw it away."

"It's only martial arts."

Ranma looked at Tenchi. "It's far more than that. It's a way of life. It's my way of life and I'll show you my way of life. Come to the sparring match and you will see." Ranma left the room.

Tenchi was the only one left in the room. He couldn't understand why martial arts was so important to Ranma.

* * *

At dinner

Katsuhito put his bowl down. "Ranma, you can slow down. No one is going to steal your food. We still have plenty of it."

Ranma put his bowl down, too. He fingered his pigtail. "Errr, sorry, I was used to having to protect my food from my father. It's training. It should improve my speed and my defense."

Katsuhito frowned. A dinner was something you should enjoy. You shouldn't have to fight for your food.

Tenchi asked next question. "How can he do that?"

Ranma shrugged. "Everything can be turned into training."

"Like what?"

"I wrapped up with fish products and thrown into a pit filled with cats and a tiger."

Katsuhito blanched. "You were taught that dreaded technique."

"It isn't such a big deal. I was in there for one day, I think."

Katsuhito sighed in relief. "You were lucky that you had only been in the pit for one day. If the technique had been successsful, you would have either been dead, thought that you were a cat or had an irrational amount of fear of cats."

Ranma gave Katsuhito a disbelieving look. "You are exaggerating. Besides, it didn't happen. I'm fine. I beat the tiger."

Katsuhito just nodded. He didn't want to ruin dinner by having to explain the Nekoken.

Katsuhito saw that Tenchi wanted to ask another question. "Not now. It's dinner. You can ask Ranma after dinner."

"Okay."

The rest of the dinner was quiet and uneventful.

* * *

Next day in front of the shrine

Tenchi stood in front of stair that led to the shrine.

Ranma and Katsuhito were preparing themselves for the fight. They did some stretching. At some point, they both stopped their preparations. Ranma and Katsuhito took a defensive stance.

Ranma looked at Katsuhito. "Why don't you use a sword? Your style is the Juraian Swordsplay after all."

"The style focusses more on fighting with swords ,but I can fight with swords and hand to hand."

"If I beat, you have to fight with the sword against me."

Katsuhito nodded.

"Oh, yeah, anything goes?"

"No death or crippling blows. Anything else is okay."

"Of course no death or crippling blows!"

"Then it's anything goes."

Ranma and Katsuhito eyed each other. They both waited for the right opportunity. Ranma made a few steps forward. They were a few meters apart from each other. Ranma attacked first. He made a few punches and kicks to test Katsuhito's guard. They were blocked easily by Katsuhito (not that Ranma expected anything else).

Then Katsuhito made his first attack. He threw a right straight punch at Ranma's head. Ranma moved his head a bit to left ,so that Katsuhito barely didn't hit him. Katsuhito made a kick with his left leg. Ranma ducked under the kick. He jumped forward and tried to kick his kidneys. Katsuhito recognized ,what Ranma wanted to do. He jumped back.

Ranma ran to him. He jumped up and tried to punch Katsuhito's head. Katsuhito sidestepped. He turned around and kicked Ranma in the back ,when he was about to land. Ranma had to react quickly as to avoid planting his head in the ground. He placed his hands on the ground and did a forward role. He looked to Katsuhito. They were some meters apart again.

Ranma smiled at Katsuhito. "Not bad for an old man."

Katsuhito smiled back. "You are not bad either but still a hundret years too young to beat me."

Ranma shot back. "Ha! I promise I won't strain your weak bones for too long."

"Are you all talk or will you continue fighting?"

Ranma increased the Splitting rate. "Ready or not, I'm comimg!"

Katsuhito noticed the change. Ranma's aura was still filled with excitement and happiness ,but it became more chaotic and less structured. It could still be identified as a human aura ,because most of the aura still consisted of ki ,but there were some other life energies as well. _"I will have to talk about that strange aura with Ranma after the match."_

Ranma ran to Katsuhito. Then he suddenly dashed to right. He passed Katsuhito. Katsuhito was confused ,when there was no kick or punch. Ranma ran to the tree behind Katsuhito and then jumped away from it. When Katsuhito turned around, he saw Ranma flying at him the right foot forward aiming his head. It was too late for Katsuhito to evade Ranma's kick. The only things ,he could do, was bringing up his arms and make a few steps back. Ranma jumped away from Katsuhito's arms. He did a backflip in the air. He landed in a crouch and started his next attack.

Ranma wanted to kick Katsuhito's left knee with his right leg, but Katsuhito moved his left leg to right, so that Ranma's leg passed harmlessly by Katsuhito's knee. Katsuhito countered with a kick on his own, this one faster than those before. Ranma was surprised at the speed of the kick. He brought down his arms too late. Katsuhito kicked him in the stomach. Ranma stumbled back.

There was no break for Ranma. Katsuhito followed up with a series of punches and kicks. Ranma had some serious problems from then on. He was on the defense. He could still deflect or evade some of the punches and kicks from Katsuhito, but he also got some hits in.

Ranma had to think of a solution on how to get out of that situation quickly or the match would be over in a minute. Then he got an idea.

Ranma saw right Katsuhito's fist coming at his head. He grabbed Katsuhito's arm and directed it to the right, so that it missed his head. Ranma let himself fall, but he didn't let go of Katsuhito's arm. Katsuhito lost his balance, too. When Ranma landed on the ground, he kicked Katsuhito in the stomach. Then he let go of Katsuhito's arm and rolled to the side.

Ranma stood up. He went a few meters away from Katsuhito who got up after that surprising action of Ranma. Ranma was sweating heavily and he breathed fast. The Splitting and defending took a lot out of him, but he was ready for the next round of the sparring match.

Katsuhito was sweating a bit and he breathed faster than usually. He saw that Ranma was nearly at his limit. "I think we should stop now. We can continue tomorrow. You should be proud. You surprised me two times during the sparring match ,Ranma."

"We can still continue. I ain't tired or anything."

"You have earned your break. You can rest for a while."

"But we can really go on. I'm used to train until I can't feel my arms and legs." Ranma looked into Katsuhito's eyes. Then he sighed. Argueing more, wouldn't help. He sat on the ground. Ranma looked over at the side to Tenchi.

Tenchi's eyes were widened. He was leaned forward. Tenchi mumbled some things Ranma couldn't hear. Ranma could tell that Tenchi was impressed by what he saw. Ranma smirked. He definately got the right reaction from Tenchi. "Tenchi. Sooo, what dya think o martial arts now?"

Tenchi looked at Ranma. He never expected to put up such a good fight against his grandfather. He had never seen his grandfather going all out ,but Tenchi thought that the sparring match would be over in a few minutes with no problems for his grandfather. He was clearly mistaken. Ranma was determined from begin on. He wanted to win even if he had no chance. He was passionate and managed to at least surprise his grandfather two times. Now, Ranma looked at Tenchi. He was exhausted but happy. "I want to do that ,too."

Ranma's smile got wider. "I couldn't hear ya. Could you say it LOUDER !"

Tenchi shouted back. "I want to do martial arts ,too !"

Katsuhito smiled. Ranma managed to make Tenchi want to learn martial arts. He really had thank Ranma for that. At the moment, he wanted to speak with Ranma alone. "Tenchi. I think the sparring match was interesting to watch, but you still have duties at the shrine. Cleaning the entry ,where visitors come, and greeting them."

Tenchi sighed. He went to the shrine to get a broom. Tenchi mumbled. "Stupid shrine duties."

Katsuhito shouted back. "You can clean the rest of the shrine, too."

"ACK!" Tenchi stumbled. He turned around and saw Katsuhito talking with Ranma. Katsuhito made a gesture for Tenchi to go. "How can he hear those things?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Katsuhito talked with Ranma.

"Thank you for the match, Ranma. I enjoyed it a lot. Also thank you with Tenchi."

"No problem. He challenged me."

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow. "Tenchi wanted a match against you."

"No. It was more like his life against my life." Ranma saw Katsuhito's confused look. "Tenchi didn't know ,if he should really learn martial arts. His life is without martial arts. So I showed him my martial arts ,I worked hard for. That is my life."

Katsuhito nodded in understanding. Then he looked Ranma deeply in the eyes who began to squirm. "I came here for another reason. Do you know what ki and an aura is?"

"Yes. Ki is the life energy of the body and an aura is the life energy around you."

"That's about right. I have felt your life energy and aura and they are different."

"I know. I was like that since a few months. My entire life energy was changed. It's still mostly ki ,but the other life energies disrupt the feeling I had for ki before, though I have been working on it for the last months."

"So, you already know about your weird aura and the other life energies." Ranma nodded. "Maybe I can help, if you tell how you got that aura and life energy."

"Okay, it was like that ...."

* * *

Sometime later

Ranma told Katsuhito his story from the Nekoken on. He left nothing out, well not really. He left out how he got exactly got out. Ranma looked at Katsuhito, who had a thoughtful expression.

Katsuhito believed that Ranma told the truth ,even if the story sounded not very believable. Katsuhito watched Ranma's body language and aura closely. He could tell that Ranma didn't lie to him. He only left some parts out that might have been embarrassing.

Katsuhito understood most of the story except for part of the behavior of the dragon. The part ,where Ranma told ,what was important to Milan, not just ,what he said, but what he thought as well, was interesting. Milan held his few living friends (Kyuubi and Demitrius) as his valuable things. He would never, in no situation, betray them. Then came his freedom. That was the contradiction. Freedom was Milan's second most valuable thing, yet he made Ranma chose the tests instead of the fight against him, so that Ranma could get his body back. Ranma had to be important for Milan in some way. The question was ,if all of Milan's intentions were good.

Katsuhito looked at Ranma, who expected that he say something. "First of all, I believe you. You carry a great burden. I fear though that I can't help you much. You already know ki manipulation, even if you can't use it outside your body ,because you don't have enough ki. About that dragon, Milan, how you discribe him, is far stronger than anyone ,I have met so far. He probably listens to this conversation at the moment. The only way ,you will have a chance against him, would be to use the Live-Link in a fight, so that at least, he doesn't have that advantage over you. I also think that Milan will only really fight you, when you are ready to fight against him. I don't know why though. You will have to find that out yourself. I think his lab would be a good start."

Ranma nodded. "Thanks for the help. I'll do that. Can I help at the shrine? I want to be too much of a bother for you and Tenchi."

"You don't have to, but if you want to help, you can go to Tenchi."

"Will do that. Then I'm gonna train again." Ranma waved at Katsuhito before going away.

"Wait!"

Ranma turned around. "What is it?"

"I think I figured out ,what the real message behind the tests is."

"Really? I thought using your surroundings was the message."

"That is a part of the message. The message is that not everything can be solved with martial arts."

"I'll think about it." Then Ranma went to Tenchi to help him.

* * *

Next day

Ranma had told Katsuhito and Tenchi ,what he wanted to do. Ranma wanted to enter Milan's lab. Ranma offered Katsuhito and Tenchi to come, too.

At the moment, Ranma and Tenchi were standing in front of a door. Ranma was holding the key to Milan's lab that he had summoned before. Tenchi looked at Ranma. "So, care to explain, why we are standing in front of the closet under the stair, again ?"

Ranma shrugged. "I have the feeling that will be a huge coincidence later. A huge lab in a much smaller house, ye know." Ranma ignored Tenchi's 'Not really.'. "Anyway, I dun wanna stand here too long." Ranma put the key of Milan's lab in the lock. He turned the key clockwise and opened the door.

Ranma stepped into the lab. Tenchi followed him.

* * *

In the lab

When Ranma and Tenchi entered the lab, they were surprised. Tenchi imagined that there would be chemicals from some experiments, big machines ,which were for something ,he didn't know anything, lots of metal and maybe some living experiment, but the first thing, he saw, was ...

"One meter long grass?" Tenchi turned to Ranma. "Are you sure, you have used the right key?"

"Yeah, I've used the right key, I think. I just wonder ,why all this stuff is so big." Ranma thought about it. Then he slapped his forehead. "Of course this is so big. Milan is a dragon all the time ,but I think I can change that. It will be our size."

Tenchi looked disbelieving at Ranma. "Our size? You mean like shrinking?" Ranma nodded confidently. "I know you can do a lot of things ,other people can't do, but shrinking this lab. No. Never."

"I'll show you." Ranma then spoke some language Tenchi couldn't understand. "((Sequence start. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It gets caught in a hurricane and sliced and diced and torniced and fileticed. Yummy, yummy, melon pieces in winter. Sequence end.))" After Ranma finished the sequence, he had some thoughts about Milan's administrator password. _"What kind of crappy password is that! How could Milan have ever come up with that! Does torniced even exist?"_

Despite that ridiculous password, the password was accepted. The lab shrunk to normal size (for humans).

Tenchi gaped at the changes. The grass became smaller. The walls of the lab came nearer. He watched how ,what he thought, was a large building without windows became a table, though an unusual one. Tenchi went to the table, when all the changes were done. The table surface consisted of two displays ,which were off, and many switchs and buttons between and around the displays.

Ranma came ,too. He touched one of the displays. The display was on immediately. Tenchi watched how Ranma was typing something. "What are you doing, Ranma?"

"I'm tryin' to find a way to get to the anime and manga section of the lab. I forgot it all the time."

"I didn't know you were an anime fan."

"I'm not. Milan collects that stuff. He said ,I should go there, if I wanted to know a big secret of his, though I don't know, what it could be and that dragon wouldn't just tell."

"Maybe he collects hentai mangas."

Ranma smiled. "That were my thoughts ,too. No, I think it's something bigger." Ranma typed in a few more things. "Done."

The lab shifted again. This time, Ranma and Tenchi were some sort of library.

Tenchi walked to one of the huge shelves in the library. He touched and then punched the shelf. "How is that possible. It's completely solid."

"Multiple alternate timelines, chaos cores and transcription of materia and energy in other dimensions."

Tenchi looked cluelessly at Ranma. "And that means..."

Ranma shrugged. "I dunno."

Tenchi facefaulted. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"That I have Milan's memories, doesn't mean that I understand them all."

Tenchi just shook his head. "But you do know how to get us out?"

"Of course."

"Good. Well, since we are here, we might as well look for some interesting stuff."

Ranma nodded. "You go to the left and I go to the right."

Tenchi nodded. So they separated. Each of them went to their sections.

* * *

With Ranma

Ranma was in the section of the animes and mangas that began with the letter 'T'. Ranma walked in the corridor between the shelves. He glanced to the left and to the right ,to the shelves. From time to time, Ranma randomly grabbed a manga from the shelves and flipped through the manga. Some of the mangas ,he found , were funny, but mangas about fighting would be more interesting to him.

Ranma yawned. He wiped his eyes. While he did that, he saw a small disc in the corner of his left eye ,lying on the ground. He picked the disc up. Ranma's eyes widened, when he saw the words written on the disc 'Tenchi Muyo Universe - Episodes 1-26'. "Holy fuck!"

Ranma looked around to make sure that nobody heard him. He looked down at the again. Then he searched a place ,where he could play the disc. After a few minutes, he found a display, which was enough in Milan's lab.

Ranma watched the first episode. He recognized the people in the first scene. _"Those are Tenchi and Katsuhito!" _He watched the rest of the first episode very concentrated.

"Wow, that's really interesting, though mine is better."

Ranma jumped at hearing Tenchi's voice behind him. He turned around. He glared at Tenchi. "Don't sneak up behind me! How long were you here, anyway?"

Tenchi shrugged. "About fifteen minutes."

Ranma calmed down from his little outburst. "You look amused. Shouldn't ya be shocked or somethin'."

"Why should I be shocked? It's only an anime. It's not real."

"Yeah, I guess, you are right. That link with Milan, the normal one, makes me all paranoid."

"See, it's not a bad thing, just coincidence. That could never happen to me. Besides," Tenchi grinned at Ranma ,who didn't like the way Tenchi grinned at him. It promised something really bad for him. "your anime is infinately worse. Here is the disc."

"Ranma 1/2 ? What's with the 1/2?"

Tenchi had to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing at Ranma. "You will understand it."

Ranma hesistantly played the disc.

When Ranma saw the first scene, he was confused. _"A red-headed girl and a panda fighting on the street. That girl is going to lose for sure against the panda, though both have a good technique. Hey, that's anything goes! That girl really beat the panda. Or not." _Ranma shrugged at walking panda. Then the panda and the girl arived at a dojo.

A man with mustache asked the girl. "Are you Ranma Saotome?"

The girl nodded. "I'm sorry." The man then hugged the girl out of happiness before he noticed that he hugged a girl and not a boy how it should be.

Tenchi laughed at Ranma's face. Ranma's mouth hung open. His eyes were following the girl. "What the fuck!" Ranma pointed his finger at the red-headed girl on the display. "This girl should be me?!" Tenchi nodded. Ranma shook his head. He smiled. Then he laughed because of that absurdity. "You know what. You've convinced me completely. Those animes are just animes. We have found out Milan's secret. We can go now."

"Wait! You still have to find out how that girl can be you."

"Couldn't you jus tell me?"

"No, you have to see it."

Ranma sighed. "Might as well try to enjoy it. Besides that girl isn't me."

"Exactly!"

Ranma told himself to enjoy the rest. It wasn't him. So he could laugh.

Tenchi and Ranma watched the rest of the episode. They laughed throughout all scenes. When the episode ended, Ranma and Tenchi, both, had smiles on their faces. They watched a few more episodes before leaving the lab. That was a nice day for both of them.

* * *

At dinner

"So how was Milan's lab?"

Tenchi told Katsuhito ,what had happened. Katsuhito said nothing all the time, because he was shocked that the Tenchi-ken, Ryoko, Ayeka and Sasami were mentioned. The Tenchi-ken really existed. Ryoko really was a space pirate that was entrapped in a cave on the land of the shrine. Ayeka and Sasami were really princesses of Jurai.

At the end, Katsuhito tried to do some damage control. Katsuhito laughed. "That was quite an adventure you had. I would like to come with you next time to see the lab and those animes. They sound funny."

Meanwhile, Ranma thought about the animes and mangas. _"And I took those animes and mangas seriously. Neither Tenchi nor Katsuhito did. Like hell the animes and mangas ever gonna become true."_

* * *

Inside of Ranma

"I hope I misheard or Ranma's life will get really crappy. What's with Ranma's grammar anyway? It must be my memories. I hope Ranma can keep himself like he is and not how my memories want him to be." Milan sighed. He had to wait for now. "I hope it works. Then it will end. Just a few more centuries or millennia if everything works out." Milan sighed again. "Waiting that something happens. The biggest waste of time. Might as well train. I have nothing to do anyway."

* * *

A.N.

One chapter in 21 days. Two chapters in this month. Not bad.

There are a few things to clarify in this chapter.

(1) Katsuhito doesn't know any characters personally from Ranma 1/2. Nadoka is not related to Katsuhito. Katsuhito never met Genma. He knows that someone called Happosai exist but neither his school nor his disciples. Katsuhito knows that somewhere in China is Jusenkyo and the Amazons, the Musk and the Phoenix people live there.

(2) About Ranma knowing what to do in Milan's lab. Milan was often his lab, doing experiments, playing games and working at the computers (though the only visible part of them are the monitors). Ranma has some of Milan's memories, so that he basically knows ,what he has to do in Milan's lab. Ranma will have trouble, when he has to use a normal computer though.

(3) Ranma doesn't take the animes seriously. I really pondered ,if I should really do that. In the end, I decided that Ranma should not believe the animes. He is still naive and above all not that paranoid, because he has not lived in Nerima yet.

That's about everything for now.

* * *

Next chapter: Ranma meets Genma again. The training trip continues with him, but I will skip many years. The story has to go on and I want to reach Nerima.

* * *

Praise me, criticize me, everything is welcome. JUST PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON!

aggrowriter


	8. Unplanned Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Ranma ½ nor any other manga or book or anything else except for my own OCs. I have no intention of making money with this story.

* * *

Ranma – Dragon of Chaos

Chapter Seven: Unplanned Meetings

* * *

"..." Speech (Japanese)

_"..."_ Thought

**"..."** Inner voice, telepathic thought

(...) Explanations, remarks,...

"(...)" Speech (English, Chinese)

"((...))" Ancient language

* * *

A-Part: Arrival at Nerima (Take One)

* * *

A bit more than two years later

Ranma was eleven years old.

Ranma still searched his father. He had tried many things. He asked many people if they had seen his father, but they either said that they didn't see him or that he was already gone. Sometime he climbed up a hill and shouted out 'Oyaji' or 'Old man' or 'Pops' in hope that Genma would hear him. Ranma put a lot of effort into this search but with no luck yet. He really missed his father.

At the moment, Ranma was in a funny situation. Ranma walked on a street that led to the center of Tokyo, when he looked up. He saw a sign that led to Nerima.

Ranma had to laugh at seeing that sign. Nerima really existed. By now, he had seen all episodes of Ranma 1/2 and read the manga. The curse, the crazy martial arts styles, that fiancée mess, his ,uhm, let's say unusual parents and whatever other stuff were more than enough to make him not believe the anime. So much shit, err, crazy things in one place, never!

Though there was one thing that might even be right. In the anime, Ukyo was a girl.

First, Ranma shrugged it off as a mistake in anime like many other things. The Nekoken was not completed. In the anime, he wore a pony tail before he changed it to a pig tail ,so that it wouldn't grow too long. The next point was that he had never been separated from Genma for such a long amount of time (more than two and a half years at the moment). Hinako and him were not childhood friends or a couple? There were many more differences between the anime/manga and the world he lived in. Only one more point should mentioned. There was NO MILAN or second very old Ranma ,how Ranma (the younger one) knew from the memories.

**"Everything you think about me is so negative. Try to think of something positive about me. By the way, Ukyo is a girl and this is an anime world."**

There was something that changed from last time. Ranma tried to use the Live-Link with Milan more often. He wanted to get used to it. By now, he could hold the Live-Link for about an hour. Then he usually had a huge headache for about three hours.

Now back to Ukyo. The manga version of his time with Ukyo was exactly like ,what Ranma had experienced -even the departure. That was ,what Ranma didn't understand. Why did Ukyo run after him and his father? And why did Ukyo cry? In that moment, the manga actually made sense. If Ukyo was a girl and he her fiancé, then Ukyo would have a reason to want to travel with them and cry ,when she couldn't. Ranma had to ask Ukyo about her gender ,if he met her again.

In that moment, Milan thought up a scene of ,what would happen ,if Ranma asked Ukyo that.

* * *

The scene

Ranma stood a few meters away from Ukyo.

Ranma wore his usual red chinese shirt and his black kung fu pants.

Ukyo wore her okonomiyaki chef clothes. Her giant spatula was strapped on her back. She glared at Ranma. "I've trained hard, Ranma Saotome. Just for one thing. I'll make you pay for what you did to me all those years." Ukyo grabbed some mini spatulas and threw them at Ranma.

Ranma dodged the spatulas. "Spatulas? Now, I remember. You are Ukyo Kuonji."

Ukyo's glare didn't soften. "Yeah, jackass. I'm Ukyo Kuonji and I'll take out my revenge."

"I really missed you on the training trip. I didn't want to leave you."

Ukyo stopped her next attack. "You mean it?"

Ranma nodded. "I'm glad we met again. I hope I don't have ta leave you again. All the time, I asked myself one question." Ranma walked towards Ukyo.

Ukyo asked herself, what the question could be. A million thoughts came to her. _"Maybe he knows that we are engaged. Maybe he will ask me ,if I want to marry him." _The thoughts of revenge were suddenly gone. She imagined Ranma holding her hands, kneeing in front of her, looking her deeply into the eyes and asking, if she will marry him. She blushed furiously, when Ranma really held her hands. Her imagination seemed to become true.

Ranma took a breath in, while Ukyo held her breath. "Ukyo,..."

Now it would come.

"... are you a boy or a girl?"

"What!"

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

Ukyo slapped Ranma hard, so that Ranma fell on the ground. Ranma wet in his pants from all the anger from Ukyo.

Ukyo grabbed her giant spatula. "OF COURSE I'M A GIRL, YOU (CENSORED) (CENSORED) JACKASS!! AND THAT I WANTED TO MARRY YOU!! PREPARE TO DIE, RANMA SAOTOME!!!!"

* * *

Ranma shuddered after he saw the scene. He swore he could almost feel the slap from Ukyo. One thing ,Ranma knew for sure, was that he would not ask ,if Ukyo was a boy or a girl, when they met again.

Ranma shook himself. It was just a scene Milan thought up. Ranma looked at sign that led to Nerima again. He continued to look at the sign, while he thought ,if he should go there. He curious about Nerima. He knew the anime and the manga version of Nerima, but not the 'real' one.

Then there was also Milan's opinion on the mattter. He was curious, too. He expected Nerima to be like the before Ranma came, though he didn't know for sure.

In the end, Ranma's decision was clear. He went to Nerima. Ranma cut the Live-Link, so that he would be able to concentrate ,when he arrived in Nerima.

* * *

On the way to Nerima

Milan had been in Ranma for two and a half years. During those years, he didn't do nothing. He practised a few techniques and did some experiments with his soul and his hyperspirit. Besides of that, he watched Ranma. Every second. Every movement. Every change in his behavior.

And Ranma's behavior did change. His grammar got worse since the memory link began to exist and Ranma became more easily angry. That shouldn't have happened. Milan had added certain programs to the Krzubon Bavliqum Zeuchii to prevent that. For example ,there was a program that filtered out all emotions from the memories (if there were any emotions) that were sent to Ranma.

Milan searched for the cause.

First ,there was Milan himself. During the first weeks, he made Ranma angry on purpose ,so that he would to get out fast ,which worked quite well. After the tests, Milan and Ranma didn't speak much with each other. Then ,after Ranma met Tenchi and Katsuhito, Ranma tried to use the Live-Link more often and he got used to Milan. Ranma found Milan weird ,but he didn't hate him. So he ,at least as a person, wasn't the reason (anymore).

Ranma's missing father was a reason for that change. He missed his father. Sure, Genma wasn't a good father ,but he was Ranma's only father. Ranma loved him and wanted to be with his father. He needed him and searched for him desperately ,so that he got angry sometimes ,when people said that they had seen him and added that he had already gone though. Then he learned the truth about his father and why he was gone. At some point, Milan actually told Ranma what happened. Ranma was angry at first ,but in the end it was noted down as a good thing that Milan just told him the truth. Ranma asked him why he told him. In response, Milan shrugged. He felt that it was the right time for that truth. The search continued and Ranma definately wanted to have a second chance with his father.

Milan wasn't content with what he found out. He felt that there was something else besides the thing with Genma. He had searched for another reason. He checked Ranma's memories and found the main problem. It was the normal memory link. When Milan constructed the link, he gave Ranma one part (the Krzubon Bavliqum Zeuchii), which was Ranma's memory key. The memories came to the sword and send them then to Ranma. That wasn't the problem though. It was his part of the link. He didn't care much about his part of the link. He just let stay somewhere in his soul. That proved to be a big mistake. One of his sub personalities, that consisted of mostly of the hate of thousands of demons, angels, demon lords and gods at him (we just call it the Dragon of Rage), picked the link up. The Dragon of Rage had a plan. It couldn't get out, but it could influence Ranma, and project it's personality on Ranma, so that it could attack Milan from the inside and from the outside and kill Milan. First, Ranma had to be mentally weakened and then killed though. The tool ,the Dragon of Rage used to weaken Ranma, was the memories.

Milan had to stop that of course. If somebody killed him completely, he would thank the person shortly before he died, but he didn't want Ranma to be mentally killed by the Dragon of Rage, so Milan had to find a solution. He would normally go find the Dragon of Rage and kill it, but he found out that the Dragon of Rage was a part of his hyperspirit ,that couldn't be destroyed for some unknown reason. So the Dragon of Rage was as immortal as him.

So Milan had make the normal memory link weaker, since elimating the Dragon of Rage was not possible. Unfortunately, 50 years a week was already the minimum. His and Ranma's soul were bound together. He had been trying to find a solution for two months now.

Milan had to think of a solution. _"Two pools and one dam. A frozen ocean, kilometer thick ice and some water and a small puddle filled with clean water. A small hole in the dam. Dirty cold water comes to the puddle. No it doesn't. There is hole on the ocean side. It's on the ground. The water flows down and not to the other side. It becomes ground water. No. It flows further down ,where there is no water yet. All the water drained away. The ocean is gone. The onlookers only see leftovers but no ocean." _

Then Milan snapped out of his little thought. "Hey ,that might work. If I transform my soul energy into hyperspirit energy, my soul becomes smaller. I could also send hyperspirit further down and see, if there is a stage of life under the hyperspirit. In theory, I would be only a hyperspirit and something lower than that, maybe isospirit, without body and soul ,if I took it to the extreme. Very, very interesting indeed. Let's see if my theory is correct."

Milan transformed his soul energy into hyperspirit energy. "ISOSPIRIT TRANSFORMATION!"

* * *

Near Nerima

Ranma had nearly reached Nerima, when he felt something in him change.

The normal memory link became somehow quieter. Before it was like the memories shouted only a few meters away with all their power. Many voices of many different people, all in all it was very distracting and Ranma could only understand the basic topic of those voices. Getting details out of the incoming memories was hopeless.

Now, there were less voices, maybe twenty, and they were far more distant, compared to how it was before, maybe forty meters instead of those few meters. Each five seconds, one voice disappeared. After a while, there was no voice, just silence. Ranma waited for the memory link to come. He began to get creeped out by that silence, when the silence stayed.

Ranma opened the Live-Link.** "Whatever you are planning, Milan, stop it. Those experiments of yours are not funny."**

Ranma heard a tired Milan. "**I wasn't planning on holding that much longer anyway and especially not that deep."**

**"What were ya doing anyway that ya so tired?"**

"**I dissolved my soul. That was the reason the memory link and for a short amount of time also the Live-Link didn't exist. I know what happens during and directly after I use the Isospirit Transformation. I wonder though what the long-term effects are."**

Ranma became nervous. **"Long-term effects? Like what?"**

"**Maybe I can destroy the links."**

**"That would be great."**

**"Or there could be a soul vacuum that kills your soul, when I'm in you." **Milan felt Ranma's fear. He didn't want to die. **"Don't worry, it's just a bit pain ,when your soul dies, but you would survive - except of course, if the core of your soul, the hyperspirit, gets damaged. Then you would die in a huge spirit and hyperspirit explosion and you could never ever reincarnate like a normal order being could."**

**"Then do that outside and not inside of me!"**

Milan nodded inside of Ranma. **"Sure. Maybe."**

**"What's that s'posed to mean ?!"**

Unfortunately, Milan had already cut the Live-Link and wasn't listening to Ranma anymore.

Ranma was left alone.

* * *

In Nerima

Ranma was walking on a street. He had seen many people in Nerima, but he had met nobody from the anime or manga so far.

Then Ranma came to a familiar looking place. "That's the place where 'me' and 'Pops' have fought. Okay, does the timeline wanna prove that it's an anime, or what?"

Of course, the last question was only meant sarcastically, but the timeline answered the question anyway in it's own unique way. With a loud female moan.

"YES! OH, YES! RIGHT NOW! INSIDE OF ME!"

Ranma blushed beet red, when he heard that. He had an idea of just what the woman was doing at the moment thanks to Milan's memories.

Ranma then ran away still completely with a full body blush. He wanted to get those nice images out of his head. Then he hit himself in the head. He wasn't supposed to think like that yet.

* * *

Sometime later, when Ranma recovered from that little scene

Ranma was walking again, when he heard the sound of children playing. He went to the source of the sound.

It was an elementary school. Some children were running around on the schoolyard. There were some groups of boys and girls. Some children sat on the benches eating lunch. Just when he finished that thought, his stomach growled.

"Are you hungry ?"

Ranma turned around. His eyes widened, when he saw the person who asked him. It was... "Akane ?"

"Yes, that's my name." Akane looked curiously at Ranma. "Have we met before?"

Ranma thought about the animes and mangas. "Erm, no." He gave Akane a weak smile.

"You are hiding something. What's your name?"

"Ranma Saotome."

"Like in Genma Saotome ?"

Ranma couldn't believe it. "Pops is here?"

"He was. He was here shorthly before our mother's death and and he was at her funeral with us." At the end, tears came out of Akane's eyes.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to make ya cry. Of course, I shouldn't have said that."

Akane's mood changed fast from sadness to anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ranma didn't notice the danger ,he was in, and the famous foot-in-mouth-disease did the rest. "Girls cry, when they are sad. Guys don't.

Akane gritted her teeth and was ready to summon her Mallet-sama for stupid boys and perverts for the first time. "Is that so?"

Ranma ,still oblivious to anything going on around him, nodded. "Yes."

"RANMA NO BAKA!" Mallet-sama appeared in Akane's hands. She swung her instrument of punishment at Ranma, so that Ranma could test Akane Air for the first time. Akane saw how Ranma flew away. "That idiot. He deserved that." She nodded content with what she had done.

Akane turned around. The girls clapped, while the guys gaped at her.

* * *

In the air

Ranma thought about how he came in that situation. First he made an excuse. Then he explained it. In the end, he was hit for no reason.

_"That hurt! That stupid tomboy! I didn't do anything! I even apologized for somehow reminding her of her mother's death!"_ Ranma's rant continued until he noticed something unusual. His anger was replaced with confusion. _"How come I'm still in the air?"_

**"It's because of an anime law. You said something stupid. That girls cry and guys don't."**

Ranma nodded in not really understanding. **"What's with the anime law?"**

Milan mentally shrugged. **"Females get a righteous female fury anger power bonus ,when a guy does something stupid."**

Ranma's eyebrow twitched.** "Okaaaay. You expect Me to believe that."**

**"Yes."**

**"Ya know this make about as much sense as this world being an anime."**

**"So everything I said was right."**

**"Ya plain insane."**

**"Shouldn't you work on your grammer again?"**

**"Yeah. I work on it**." Ranma waited for a seconds, but he didn't feel the impact on earth**. "Why haven't I landed on the ground yet."**

**"You think."**

**"Aaaand?"**

**"Time slows down when you think. So stop thinking." **Ranma was confused. **"Now p****repare to land."**

**"What!" **Ranma looked down. He was about to land in a school or more precisely the Furinkan High. Directly under him, a group of students were practicing kendo and he seemed to fall on the captain of the kendo club.

* * *

On the ground

While all the others were praticing, one guy noticed a shadow. He stopped and looked up. "Hey, there is something falling from the sky."

The other guys stopped, too.

"It's true."

"Does anyone know what it is?"

"It's ... a boy?"

Ranma screamed at Kuno. "Get the hell outta the way!"

Then Tatewaki Kuno turned around. "Who dares to interrupt the kendo team of one Tatewaki Kuno, the rising st"

Kuno couldn't continue his speech ,when Ranma fell on him.

"Thanks for the soft landing." Ranma grabbed Kuno's arm and pulled him up.

Kuno dusted dirt off him. Then grabbed a bokken. "I challenge you. What is thy name?"

Ranma blinked. _"How did I get in this situation?" _"Err"

"Wait. Is it not the custom to give one's own name first. Fine then, mine I shall give. I am the undefeated champion of this school's kendo club, the rising star of the high school fencing world, the sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. My peers call me the Blue Thunder. Tatewaki Kuno."

A girl that that watched the scene looked at another girl next to her. "Blue Thunder?"

The girl shrugged. "Never heard of it."

Ranma sweatdropped. _"That sounded strangely familiar. Those were the exact words from the anime. Only the age 17 was missing. Then it would be perfect. Should I take him serious now? Hey, Kuno didn't said Blue Thunder before. Maybe he only says that when I'm around. Hmmm..." _Then Ranma mentally shrugged. "My name's Ranma Saotome. I am heir of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu. I accept the challenge."

So the fight began...

* * *

At the sidelines

There was a crowd around the two boys. They cheered. They wanted to see a real fight at the Furinkan High that was far too boring at the moment with the old principal gone.

So a fight between Kuno and a stranger was welcome. Some were for Kuno. Others were for Ranma.

"Kuno, beat the punk!"

"Boy, you can do it!"

"Never! Make serious Kuno!"

"Yeah, wipe the floor with the little boy!"

"You are doing good pigtail. Come on! We want more!"

Among the students were some students that wanted to place bets.

"100 Yen on Kuno."

"He will win for sure. 100 Yen on Kuno, too."

"Kuno will win, but I place 25 Yen on the boy. Just for fun."

"At least 100 Yen, you pussy!"

Near the boys, Nabiki was listening in to the conversation. Maybe she could make some money out of this. She observed the fight and was sure that Ranma would win. He looked relaxed and absolutely in control of the situation. Ranma only did so much that he wasn't hit ,but the others didn't see that. They probably thought that Ranma had been being lucky so far and that it was only a matter of time before Ranma was hit. She ,however, was observant enough to see that Ranma only toyed with Kuno ,who had already used his fastest strikes and his best combos, while Ranma looked like he had not reached his limit yet.

Such a situation just asked to be taken advantage of. "I have an offer. I bet 2000 Yen that the boy will beat Kuno in the next minute. If he gets beaten, I will give everyone who bets against me 3000 Yen."

The guys turned towards her. One guy spoke up. "If Kuno wins, we get 3000 Yen."

Nabiki nodded. "Everyone who bets against me."

Another guy continued. "And if the boy wins, we only have to give you 2000 Yen."

"That's right."

Many students hesitated first. It was much money, but in the end many students agreed. They were sure that Kuno would not lose against Ranma. Many students actually decided to bet ,because they could win more than they could lose.

Of course ,none of students won.

* * *

Kuno ran at Ranma and slashed at Ranma. Ranma evaded all attacks with ease. Soon Ranma became bored. Kuno always used kendo. He always used the same patterns with few variations. He always moved the same. In short, Kuno was predictable even when he increased the speed of the slashes. It was just big speech before with not much action following.

Consequencely, Ranma ended the fight soon. Fighting against someone ,who couldn't even touch or surprise him in any kind, couldn't make him better. Ranma jumped up and kicked him in head and Kuno was defeated.

The students ,that placed bets on Kuno, bowed their heads. They went to Nabiki and gave her their money.

Nabiki ,on the other hand, was grinning. She had 20,000 Yen at the moment and there were still a few students that still had to give her money. That was good day and she had the idea of making betting pools on fights in the schools. That whole action just went so well. She really had to thank Ranma. Nabiki looked from the money and the students to the spot ,where the fight occured. She hoped that Ranma would still be there, but he was already gone.

* * *

A few hours later

Ranma was hungry. His stomach growled. He was at the market place. He glanced at booths. Then his stomach growled again. He couldn't concentrate with his hunger and those memories. So he bumped into someone and he and the other person fell on the ground.

Ranma looked at the person and it was (SURPRISE! SURPRISE!) ....

"Kasumi? It's almost no surprise." Ranma mumbled ,so that Kasumi couldn't hear it. He got up and helped Kasumi get up. They picked up the groceries that fell out of Kasumi's shopping bag and talked a bit. When they were done, they faced each other.

"Thank you."

"No prob! Just one question. Are ya Kasumi Tendo?"

"Yes. How do you know? You told me that you have just arrived today."

Ranma had to think of an answer. Something better than from an anime. He scratched the base of neck. "Erm, it's like that. Em, I have heard of you. Yeah, that's it."

Ranma had told her nothing about how he knew her. So Kasumi tried to get some information out of him. She answered playfully. "I just hope you only heard good things of me."

"Of course! You are the nicest person on the world. Both body and soul. Ya helped that other Ranma. Ya won that contest at the beach. You-" Ranma stopped, when he noted, what he was doing. He added qickly. "That's what I heard."

Then there was silence. Kasumi didn't know what to think of Ranma's little speech. The first part sounded like a declaration of love like he fell for her on first sight. But then it sounded as if he would already know something about her or he couldn't have said 'body and soul'. Then it became even weirder, when Ranma said what she supposedly did. Ranma sounded quite sure of himself, but what he told was completely wrong.

Meanwhile, Ranma thought about his mishap. He mistook Kasumi for Kasumi. He mistook the real Kasumi for the manga version. Having Milan's thoughts certainly wasn't healthy. Reality and manga tend to get mixed up.

"So. Why exactly are you in Nerima?"

"Huh? Oh, I search my old man. Our fathers were friends."

Kasumi nodded. "I am heading home. Daddy should be there. You can follow me ,if you want. I am going to prepare dinner."

Shortly after Kasumi said dinner, Ranma's stomach growled. He blushed, while Kasumi giggled. "I think your stomach agrees."

So they went to the Tendo Dojo.

* * *

At the Tendo Dojo

Kasumi shouted. "I'm home. We have a guest."

First ,Soun came from the living room. Then Nabiki came from her room. Finally, Akane arrived ,too.

"Daddy, Nabiki, Akane, this is Ranma Saotome. Ranma, these are my father Soun and my sisters Nabiki and Akane."

The reactions were very different.

Soun's eyes widened. Tears came out of his eyes. Ranma was a good sign. He was a fine young boy and he would marry one of his daughthers ,so that the schools would be united.

Nabiki was interested in Ranma. She wanted to meet Ranma again, but she didn't expect it to be that soon. She wanted to talk with Ranma about the fight at school. It seemed though that there was more. Her father cried tears of joy and her sister Akane seemed to have already met Ranma ,too. There wasn't a good ending with the way Akane looked at Ranma.

When Kasumi left to prepare dinner, Akane crossed her arms under her breasts. "So you have really come here ,idiot."

"Idiot ? At least not pervert."

"Are you a pervert?"

"No! Of course not. I'm eleven."

"I'll watch you." With those words, Akane left.

Meanwhile, Ranma was left thinking about what had happened. After just two meetings, Akane had already thought that he might be pervert. If that continued, Akane would think ,he was a real pervert, when they met again.

**"Next time, Akane will really think that you are a pervert."**

**"And why are ya so sure?"**

**"Because anime lines are usually ironic slash sarcastic bastards."**

By now, Ranma had been nearly already used to those comments. So Ranma just shook his head.

Then Ranma heard an amused Nabiki. "In only one day, you have changed everything here."

"I guess."

"That was a good fight against Kuno by the way. I have to thank you for that."

Ranma shrugged. "He was just too predictable. He learned strikes and stances ,some good ones, but his style's too static. For what dya have ta thank me ?"

Nabiki grinned. "Come to Furinkan High again and you will find out."

Ranma thought about what happened in the anime. "Betting pools?"

Nabiki pouted. "Yes." She sighed. "So will you come anyway?"

"No. With my luck, Kuno will call me evil sorcerer or somethin."

"Why would he do that?"

Now, Nabiki was in information gathering mode. It seemed that everything changed just because Ranma existed. At the moment, Ranma had to come up with a good response. "He was unbeatable before?"

Nabiki nodded.

Ranma sighed in relief when he saw that.

"So why sorcerer?"

"Euh." Ranma thought about what he could say. "It's just a feeling okay. Look! I have ta talk with your father. It's important. Can I speak alone with him?"

Nabiki looked at Ranma and her crying father. That conversation should be interesting. "Fine. I leave."

Nabiki left the room and closed the door behind her. Then she placed her ear at the door ,so that she could listen in to the talk.

* * *

With Ranma and Soun

Soun hugged Ranma. "Wah! You have come here, Ranma. The schools can be joined."

"Hey! I ain't here cuz of that crappy engagement you and my father made." Ranma wrestled himself out of Soun's hug. He glared at Soun. "I ain't marryin' anyone."

Soun went to demon head mode. "Are my daughters not good enough?"

Ranma cringed. He waved his hand in front of him and shook his head. "Nnnnno no not at all. I dunno know any of them. I only search pops. Besides there is already someone."

"So then you have to get to know them. You will live with us. Genma will come here. You will marry one of my daughters and make her your woman. Then the schools are joined." Soun began to cry again.

Ranma shouted back. "Hell no! I only wanna see pops! I don't care about that engagement!"

"It's a matter of honor! The schools must be joined!"

Then there was silence.

Ranma didn't know what to say. Honor was important to him ,but it shouldn't be his whole life. He didn't want to have a life like the other Ranma. He didn't want to be pushed around by other people. He didn't want fiancées or rivals after him. He didn't want to be kept in a prison built of engagements made of honor. He didn't want to be honorable ,just so that other people could use his honor against him. He wanted to be free. The question was just how.

Ranma searched for an answer and found it in the memories. He smiled and looked up to Soun. _"Yeah. That is a good one."_

When Soun saw Ranma's eyes, he saw a lot of experience - far more than a child like Ranma should have. He unconsciously held his breath.

"I will do the honorable thing."

Soun relaxed at hearing that. "So you will"

"I will do what my heart says and live without regret."

"So what does that mean for the engagement ?"

Ranma continued to smile. "It means that neither I nor any of your daughters won't be forced on anyone." When he smelled the scent of Kasumi's cooking ,his stomach growled. "Uhm, I think we talked enough."

* * *

Nabiki quickly went away from the door, when she heard Ranma's foot steps.

She went to her room. She lay down on her and thought about what she should do about the pieces of information she knew.

She knew that there was an engagement. She, Akane and Kasumi were engaged to him ,though they didn't need to marry him ,which was good ,because she found him interesting and find out more about him. So she could do that and maybe decide to marry Ranma if he was good enough. That meant not only a nice body which Ranma definately had ,but also a strong personality. He needed to be able to stand up against her and help her in the business. (Nabiki wanted to be a business woman in the future and make a lot of money.)

At the moment ,Nabiki was quite happy with the situation. She had nothing to lose and Ranma could even turn out to be the right man for her.

Now ,what should she do with the information? Maybe she could sell the information. Nabiki blinked. Now that had potential. "The only thing that was still missing is a customer."

Akane came as if on cue from her training.

"Hey, Akane! I have some information that will surely interest you."

Akane turned towards Nabiki. "Then tell me."

Nabiki wagged her finger in front of Akane. "Not so fast. First, you have to give me 100 Yen."

"What ? Why should I?"

"It has something to do with Ranma."

"And why should I care?"

Nabiki grinned knowingly at Akane. "There is an important agreement between our fathers."

"And what is it?"

"100 Yen first."

Akane sighed. "I'll give it to you later."

Nabiki nodded and smiled. "You are engaged to Ranma. Congratulation."

"WHAT! WITH THAT IDIOT!"

Nabiki moved a hand over Akane's mouth. "Shhh! You are engaged along with me and Kasumi ,though we don't have to marry him."

"That's good but he better doesn't do anything perverted with you." Then Akane went to her room.

Nabiki muttered to herself. "What's the thing with perverted? Ranma is only about eleven or so." Then she shrugged. "Anyway, that wasn't bad for the first time. Maybe I should sell information ,too. I only need a spy network now. Wow, I get all those great ideas since I met Ranma. That would have never happened without him."

* * *

At the kitchen

Ranma shivered involuntary. He didn't know why but he felt as if he had changed the world for the worse.

He shrugged it off as something the memories did. He ignored the feeling and followed the delicious scent of Kasumi's food into the kitchen.

"That smells great."

"Thank you ,Ranma. The food will be ready in a few minutes."

With that, Ranma's unspoken question was answered. Ranma continued to watch Kasumi's elegant movements in the kitchen. "Euh, can I watch you ,ya know, how you cook?"

"Sure you can."

So Ranma watched Kasumi's dance in the kitchen. The sound of the cooking food, flowing water, slicing food, putting the food on the dishes and in the middle Kasumi. She moved elegantly. She was fast yet she was calm and always in control. She was like in the anime the beauty in the background. There was just something magical around her...

"Ranma, Ranma,"

"Huh? Wha?"

"It seems that you spaced out. I said dinner is ready."

Ranma scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, okay." Then Ranma left the kitchen.

* * *

After dinner

Ranma was sitting in the bath. It was after an exhausting day. For the first time, he felt as if he was really in an anime/manga world.

Akane could summon her mallet of doom and hit him directly to Furinkan High. It seemed that Ranma pushed exactly the wrong buttons. Maybe he should have a light sparring match with her ,though he would have to cut out the insults ,if he did that. The Akane in the manga/anime took them way too serious and he had the feeling that this Akane would react the same way.

Then there was Nabiki. She had the idea of making betting pools after she saw him fight against Kuno who used the same words as in the anime. Nabiki was clever but not that Ice Queen form Nerima like in the manga/anime. She still had a few years to go. Then again Ranma couldn't really judge Nabiki or Kuno. Those were only first impressions like with the others ,too. There were many differences in this timeline compared to the anime. So they could develop differently.

Later he met Kasumi who led him to the Tendo Dojo. She was really nice to him. They talked. It was relaxing to be with her. She just had that calm yet cheerful and somewhat magical aura. He noticed that when Kasumi prepared dinner. Some drool came out of his mouth at the thought of Kasumi's cooking. It was sooo delicious. It was by far the best he had ever eaten.

Ranma was tempted to stay in Nerima just because of Kasumi but then again he didn't really want to there. It was too strange to live in the same place as where the anime takes place and he definately wanted his life different than the anime/manga (especially the fiancées ,the curse and anything else that has to do with Jusenkyo).

Ranma stepped out of the bath, when Akane entered.

They both blushed. None of them moved. They stared at each other's bodies. Then they looked each other in the eye. They silently enjoyed the view.

Ranma was the first one who spoke up. "I think we should forget about that. I leave and you take your bath."

Akane nodded. "I think that's the best."

Ranma looked away from Akane. He passed her and was relieved ,when nothing went wrong. Then he slipped. He fell on the floor. Akane laid on the next to him.

Ranma tried to get up fast. There was nothing wrong with his right hand. It was on the floor. His left hand though... was on something warm, not really round yet and soft. _"Oh-oh!"_

Ranma squeezed just to make sure his assumption was right. Immediately, Ranma felt Akane's anger rising.

"You pervert!"

So Ranma's beating began.

* * *

A while later in the guest room

Ranma couldn't sleep. That was because of the bruises from the beating and because of the whole day. He really began to think that he was maybe in an anime world. Some events or persons were too similar to anime/manga. The only things that were really missing now to convince Ranma were Jusenkyo victims. He knew one thing for sure though.

"I ain't never ever coming to Jusenkyo."

* * *

B-Part: Arrival at Jusenkyo (Take One)

* * *

Somewhere not in Nerima in a forest

Genma was lost. Last night , he had drunk lots of sake. He wandered off somewhere ,when he was still drunk. So he didn't know where he was and how to get back.

Then Genma heard someone coming. He turned around and a boy with a yellow and black bandana. He carried a backpack and held a red umbrella in his left hand.

Genma approached the boy. "Hello ,boy! Do you know where we are?"

"Hiroshima, I hope."

Genma nodded. "Could you lead me there?"

"I don't know. My sense of direction isn't that good."

"I bet you will do well,... What is your name?"

"Ryoga Hibiki."

"I'm sure you will do well, Ryoga. Now lead the way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

* * *

One hour later

"I have already seen that tree three times."

"I have told you that my sense of direction isn't good." Ryoga looked around. He saw a clearing. He pointed toward the clearing.

Both ran toward the clearing with Ryoga in the lead.

Then Ryoga saw that they headed toward a cliff. He stopped. "Genma-san, stop! There is cliff!"

Unfortunately for Ryoga, Genma heard him too late. Genma ran into Ryoga. Ryoga stumbled forward and fell.

SPLASH!

Genma made a few steps toward the cliff. He looked down but he couldn't see Ryoga. He only heard angry 'bwees' of a small piglet.

Genma breathed a sigh of relief. "Good that wasn't me."

Unfortunately, he celebrated too soon. The ground he stood on broke from the cliff ,so that fell like Ryoga toward the cursed spring of drowned pig. He ,however, could avoid falling into the same spring by jumping from rock to rock away from the spring. Then he landed on a pole. He jumped to the next one and the next one. The third pole ,however, broke, sooo...

SPLASH!

"That is only that lost boy's fault." Genma stopped ,when he noticed that he couldn't speak. He only growled. Genma looked down at himself. He had black and white fur. He didn't have hands anymore but paws. Genma saw his face on the surface of the water. He was a ... "PANDA?"

Two minutes later, the Jusenkyo Guide arrived with Ryoga in his cursed form on his arm. He explained the curse to Genma in Chinese.

Genma couldn't understand the explanation of the curse ,but he followed the Jusenkyo Guide ,when he made a gesture that Genma should follow.

After a short walk, they arrived at a small house. The Jusenkyo Guide doused them with hot water ,so that Ryoga and Genma reverted back to themselves.

"(Hot water reverts you back to your birth forms ,however only temporarily. Next time, you get splashed with cold water ,you turn into your cursed forms.)"

Ryoga nooded. Then he saw Genma's clueless look. "Could you repeat it in Japanese ,please?"

"You are customers from Japan." Ryoga nodded. "Very well. Hot water revert you back to your birth form but only temporarily. When you get splashed with cold water again, you turn into your cursed forms."

Genma raised a hand. "Can I ask something?"

"Yes."

"Where the hell are we?"

"We are in Jusenkyo in the Bayankala Mountain Range in the Qinghai Province of China."

"WHAT!" Genma looked angrily at Ryoga. "How lost can you get!"

Ryoga only looked embarrassed at his feet.

* * *

A while later

Ryoga and Genma wanted to get away from Jusenkyo as fast as possible. They were in their cursed forms ,because they took the way through the Amazon village. The Amazon laws were explained to them and both of them didn't want to marry one of the Amazons only to become a second-class citizen.

When Genma and Ryoga arrived with the Jusenkyo Guide at the Amazon village, there was a tournament ,though that didn't interest them much. They only wanted to pass through the village.

Then Genma's stomach growled. He looked for food. He saw a big banquet and began to eat.

Ryoga bweed. "Don't eat that! It's a prize for someone!"

Genma looked confused at Ryoga.

All the other people first looked at Ryoga and then at Genma.

The Amazons pointed their weapons at Genma.

Shampoo came ,too. She held her bonborris threateningly in front of Genma. "(You stupid animal ate my prize! For that I will kill you!)" She swung her bonborris at Genma.

Genma didn't know what Shampoo said but he knew that he was in trouble. He deflected Shampoo's bonborris. Then he quickly grabbed Ryoga. He hit Shampoo so that Shampoo had been knocked out for a few seconds. Then he activated the Umisenken and ran away.

When Shampoo get up again, Genma was nearly outside the Amazon village. He ran into a small boy ,who carried a bowl filled with hot soup. Genma turned into a human again. For a short amount of time, his Umisenken wasn't activated ,so that Shampoo could cleary see him. Then Genma activated his Umisenken again and fled. (1)

* * *

In the Amazon village

Cologne approached Shampoo. "(You know what you have to do ,Xian Pu.)"

Shampoo's face turned green. "(Yes. I have to find him and make him my husband ,because he defeated me.)"

Cologne nodded. "(Yes ,but there is a way out. You have to find man who is stronger than him or you can marry his son ,if he has one.)"

"(Then I will marry his son and come back soon.)"

* * *

In Nerima

Ranma laid in his futon and shivered. _"Why do I feel like I'm one step closer to my life being like the anime?"_

**"I don't know but you shouldn't ignore the feeling."**

**"Why?"**

**"You shouldn't ask why in an anime timeline. You won't come up with a good answer. You should rather ask what."**

**"What?"**

**"You got it!"**

**"Huh?"**

* * *

A.N.

I hope you liked that version of Nerima. It wasn't the normal Nerima but a younger version where Akane isn't a boy-hater, Nabiki not the ice queen and Kasumi isn't like unmarried housewife. She still goes to school. I think I will Nerima Light or maybe Nerima Zero.

Wow, that's my longest chapter so far with over 9000 words ,yet I haven't reached the point where Ranma meets Genma again.

Nevertheless, I am content with the chapter. I have introduced Milan's permanent evil self (The Dragon of Rage). Ranma has met the Tendos and all of them will already know about the engagement in the chapter. Ryoga and Genma are cursed. Shampoo is indirectly already Ranma's wife. Ranma thinks that he is maybe in an anime.

So I can tick off some things on my to-do-list.

Introducing characters to Ranma  
- Hinako, Milan, Tenchi, Katsuhito, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, Tatewaki Kuno, Ukyo (Done)  
- Koji, Hild, Urd, Belldandy,..., Demitrius, Kyuubi, Ryoko, Ayeka, Sasami,..., Ryoga, Shampoo, Cologne, Mousse,... ......I'm too lazy to write the rest.

Cursing people  
- Pantyhose Taro, Ryoga ,Genma, Akane (Done)  
- Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse (still without curse)

Girls that like Ranma/ are engaged to him/ will want to marry him for whatever at the moment  
- Hinako, Ukyo, Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Shampoo  
- You can guess how many I'll add. I give you a hint. It's something between 10 and 1000. I hope it isn't too much for Ranma.

Rivals that want to beat him  
- Tenchi, Tatewaki Kuno ........Wow, that's weak. I'll have to do something about that.

Changing Ranma's character  
- Ranma also fights verbal matches. He needs more experience in interacting with other people though.  
- He won't let his honor become his prison.  
- He won't take as much as shit from other people. He will try to solve his problems outside of fights ,too. (See first point.)  
- Ranma's libido is and will be bigger than in the anime/manga ,because he already knows some highly x-rated stuff from Milan's memories. That will be a problem with the number of girls I have planned though ,since Ranma isn't as immune as the other Ranma to female charms ,because he can enjoy a female near him. (Hinako just to make it clear)  
- There is also another advantage. Ranma is able to talk nude women ,though when the number of naked women increases, his ability to talk decreases.

(1) If you are wondering, why only Genma turned into a human and not Ryoga too, it's actually because Shampoo should become Ranma's fiancée. If Shampoo saw both Genma and Ryoga in their human forms, she would chase Ryoga and not Genma.

* * *

Now something that doesn't have anything or much to do with this story. Sometime ago, PEJP Bengtzone asked me if I wrote other stories. I think it's okay if I make this public.

At the moment, I don't write any other story besides 'Ranma -Dragon of Chaos', BUT I have a few ideas.

1) Ranma1/2-The Fairly OddParents-Crossover  
Ranma can fight ,but he has many problems that he doesn't know how to solve. Ranma had a really hard life ,so he gets some help. He receives two fairy parents: Cosmo and his wife Wanda. They grant Ranma wishes with a few restrictions of course like Ranma's curse can not be cured with a wish. I think that many funny situations are possible and I might start writing something sometime.

2) Ranma's curse is locked  
I shrug. It's more traditional. Ranma's curse is locked. The Liberation Kettle is destroyed. Jusenkyo is destroyed. There seems to be no way Ranma could ever get masculinity back. So what does Ranma do? He accepts that his manhood is forever lost and continues his life as a woman. BAH! Not this Ranma! The Ranma in that story has never really accepted the curse and does everything to get his manhood back. I think that that story would be darker than the other stories.

3) Four way crossover (R.5/SM/TM/O!MG)  
The third idea is actually PEJP Bengtzone's idea. Ranma ,Usagi and Keiichi have heritage from Jurai and meet Tenchi. To be honest, I didn't think much about that. I'm sure it would interesting ,but like I said I haven't thought much about that story. There are no scenes in my head.

4) Ranma gets a second chance  
After a series of tragic events, Ranma wants to commit suicid. Moments before he dies, an angel comes. The angel makes an offer. He could let Ranma die or give him a second chance in an alternate timeline. He would have no fiancées after him. He would have never been separated from his mother ,because she didn't let Genma on a training trip with her child. He would be 100% male ,too. Sounds nice ,doesn't it? Of course, there are some downsides, but ,feh, what could be that bad.  
I found a similar story and I actually found it sad that that story wasn't continued. I thought the beginning was really great.

So that were my ideas. Maybe one of those ideas become my second story ,but my focus is still that story.

* * *

Next time: Ranma and Genma meet again. Then, there will be the second part of 'Arrival at Jusenkyo' with Genma, Ranma and maybe Ryoga - Arrival at Jusenkyo (The second time around). At least I hope I get there.

* * *

Praise me, criticize me, everything is welcome. JUST PUSH THAT REVIEW BUTTON!

aggrowriter


End file.
